Compensation
by Spitfire47
Summary: 'While on the run, he thought I'll steal his son and knew that the man would be sad.' What started off as revenge turns into a journey no one ever asked for and with danger never too far away things get complicated. Either way everyone learns that between the line of stupidity and reality - payback is a bitch. No slash and hints of Carol/Daryl. darkfic
1. Chapter 1

A/N:**_Compensation_**_ is set during the episode Vatos during Season 1 and will continue all the way to Season 3. This will be longer than the other The Walking Dead stories I have written but it will be a proper long story. __Rated T for language (this is Merle Dixon after all), graphic violence and some disturbing content. I must stress that this story has **NO SLASH.** Spitfire47_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of it's characters. _**

* * *

The ropes burned against his skin, but even more in his mouth. His joints were stiff from his arms being bound behind their back for a long amount of time. His tongue touched the coarse rope testing the tightness but the rope didn't budge, not even a millimetre. A static noise cut through the silence and it caught Carl's attention. The boy raised his head the best he could looking to see the vehicle slowly come to a halt. A bloodied stub rested on the wheel, blood dripped from a small tear in the cauterized limb but that didn't stop the driver from reaching towards the dashboard where the other walkie-talkie was.

"Hello?" the voice was evidently southern, the driver turned to face Carl giving him a small grin. Carl tried to move but the boy felt his bones grind against the metal floor.

"_Merle,"_ the voice was dark, _"Where are you?"_

Merle gave a chuckle. "Sorry Officer Friendly that is strict information."

"_Look, we can talk this out okay? Just come back and-."_

"Talk this out?" the redneck said angrily, "We had a chance to talk, but you left in such a hurry Friendly!"

There was a silence with nothing but static. Carl felt his chest rise and fall against the metal floor, he allowed his head fall to the floor tears _plinked _against the metal. He felt Merle grab the back of his shirt and push him against the side of the cube van. The walkie-talkie was stuck between Merle's teeth and a voice came through.

"_Dammit Merle,"_ Rick protested, "_this is between you and me _not _Carl."_

Merle shook his head. "You just don't get it do you Officer, you take something away from me and…what goes around comes around eh?"

"_Brother!"_ the voice belonged to Daryl.

"Aw, hey baby brother," Merle said grinning silly again. His amputated limb pressed against Carl's shoulder, the boy could feel the jagged bone press against his skin. "How ya doing? Still huntin' squirrels?"

"_Merle, I'm giving you one more chance,_" it was Rick again. _"Give me back my son."_

"Or what? Ya gonna arrest me?" Merle chuckled at the thought. Another intense silence filled the back of the van and Merle let Carl drop to the ground. The twelve year old scrambled away from the older man watching as he turned back to the front seat. Merle sat down and then said, "If my brother had any brains then he would have tossed you off the roof by now."

"_Merle,"_ Daryl said, _"you don't want to do this."_

"Thought I taught you better baby brother," Merle said sitting down. "We Dixons don't let anyone piss on us."

He looked out to see a few strangling Walkers roam to and fro the road some even spotted the living flesh in the van and headed towards the vehicle. "Well, best be off…"

"_Merle! Please…,"_ Rick's voice was pitched and desperate – this Merle laughed at.

"Thought you officers were supposed to be strong."

Merle shut down the connection listening to Rick scream bloody murder at him. He put the van in gear and roared the motor once attracting more Walkers.

"Hang on kid," Merle shouted back and Carl took his advice as the redneck slammed down on the gas pedal. Carl peeked from behind the wall in time to watch the tip of the van clipping a Walker in the back no doubt breaking it. A Walker flipped right over the van leaving a long blood stain on the windshield and another crushed undertow. Carl tumbled around in the back, the fact that his hands were tied behind his back didn't help his situation either. Even Merle clenched his teeth as he ran over another Walker. One managed to grab the side mirror, Merle opened the driver door allowing it to swing and hit the female Walker. Bones cracked and blood spurted as the door connected with her face. Merle reached and grabbed the door.

"Bitch," Merle growled as he slammed the door shut. Carl could hear the limp body bounce across the side of the van once. Blood oozed out of his stump, a single drop trailed down the wheel and onto the Merle's lap. He side glanced to see Carl trying to keep his balance but continuously fell over. Merle grinned and let loose a small chuckle he looked through the mirror to see Carl lying down to avoid any more injury keeping his head slightly above ground.

As the Walkers were cleared out cruelly, the van picked up speed and sped farther away from Atlanta.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: _Flashback in italics. Spitfire47_

* * *

_His breath was shallow. Guess hiding underneath a crate wasn't the best idea in the world. He could hear his parents argue from inside the cube van, he listened as others talked back and forth whispering amongst each other. Daryl let loose a string of curses before stomping off towards the van. Carl listened as his boots got louder and louder until the van jerked to the right as Daryl marched on board. Carl listened as Daryl went into an anger-fueled rant occasionally letting a curse echo in the small contained area. He stopped and turned to the crate. Daryl walked up to the box slowly, with one swift move he threw the box off letting it bounce onto the ground. He stared down at the twelve year old curled into a tight ball on the ground. Carl peeked over his arm just in time to see Daryl's hand come down and grab the back of his shirt. With ease the hunter lifted the boy from the ground, walked over and bent down ready to open the back door._

_"No please!" Carl begged pulling in the other direction but Daryl had a firm grip._

_"I ain't lettin' you come," Daryl growled._

_"I don't want to stay here," Carl said keeping his voice low so that no one would hear on the outside. "Please, I want to see the city."_

_"It's full of Walkers that would tear little shits like you to pieces."_

_Carl unzipped his sweater and twisted out of it. He back up and looked the hunter in the eye while saying firmly, "I am not going to stay here."_

_"Yes you are, now get out while you can before I kick your skinny ass out."_

_Carl looked at the ground and then thought of an idea._

_"I got the highest in Health when I was at school!" Carl spoke up quickly before Daryl had the chance to toss him out._

_Daryl raised an eyebrow. "Why would I care?"_

_"I know what to do when a person is dehydrated, if they're injured too."_

_"Yeah maybe with a paper cut."_

_Carl felt slightly hurt by Daryl's insult but he didn't let it deter him from his wish._

_"Come on," Carl whined, "I can watch the van while you guys are gone."_

_"So you're going to tell you dad that you're coming?"_

_Busted. Carl felt the tips of his ears go red as he tried to match the hunter's glare instead he backed down immediately._

_"Give me one good reason why you should come along," Daryl demanded, he folded his arms towering over the poor child. Carl tried to think but he couldn't find any, it wasn't any better with Daryl shadowing him. As he was ready to admit defeat voices penetrated through the thin metal sheets._

_"I still can't believe you want to do this," it was definitely a female voice; Lori._

_"I need to do this," the opponent was male; Rick._

_"Dammit Rick! What about us huh? What about your son Carl?"_

_"He'll be fine I'll tell him I'll be back as soon as possible."_

_"And what if you don't come back?!"_

_There was an uncomfortable silence. The hunter and the boy stared at each other for a brief moment – a knowing moment. Carl had to listen to his parents argue and Daryl had to listen to his father and Merle argue._

_"If you stay here…?" Daryl tested._

_"I listen to mom mumbling," – Carl quoted 'mumbling' -, "for the rest of the time dad is gone._

_"Shitty…," Daryl mumbled._

_They looked at each other for a beat, and this time Carl was able to meet Daryl's eye._

_Glenn drove a different route so they would be safe away from the highly Walker populated areas. He had parked the van on the tracks in a fenced area. Rick was the first to get out, he checked to make sure that the slots were filled before snapping his revolver shut._

_"Is there any extra ammo anywhere?" Rick asked._

_"Dunno," Daryl snapped, "come on, let's go."_

_"Wait."_

_Rick moved into the back._

_The air grew thin in Carl's secluded area, he had to keep his breaths shallow to conserve oxygen. He didn't realize that the ride was that long. Daryl had seated side him the whole way down, his arm rested on the crate to make sure that no one flipped it up to reveal the small boy hiding._

_"I'm just going to check for ammo," Rick clarified._

_"Wai-."_

_Rick flipped up the box and jumped back in surprise. Carl raised his head seeing his father's shocked eyes staring back at him._

_"What. The. Hell." Rick's face was pale, Glenn peeked over the former officer's shoulder and shared the same shocked expression however his was hinted with a bit more curiosity then shock. T-dog was on the same level as Rick._

_"What are you doing here?" Rick demanded pulling Carl to his feet._

_"Uh…um…," Carl tried to make a plausible excuse but was unable to think of anything much less speak. Rick rubbed the bridge of his nose._

_"We're going back," Rick finally said._

_"WHAT?!" All four exclaimed in unison._

_"We're going back."_

_"No," Daryl shouted. "We have to find Merle."_

_Rick jumped off the back of the van and stalked towards the redneck at a fast pace._

_"My son is here," Rick hissed angrily, "we are not doing anything, not going to Merle and not going to the guns until we bring back my son. Got that?"_

_Daryl scowled. He knew bringing the kid was a horrible idea._

_"I can wait until you guys get back," Carl piped having found courage but immediately he was shot down by his father._

_"No, we are going back."_

_A small noise came from behind and they all turned to Glenn who was turned in the front seat._

_"Um…, we are running a little low on gas," Glenn said clearing his throat again, "it's a little less than half full. If we go back we can lose all that gas."_

_The silence was definitely uncomfortable. That was the last of the precious fuel, it was mixed with the little that was left from the original round plus the fuel siphoned from the red car._

_Rick let out an exaggerated sigh. He looked back at Carl and said firmly, "You do not move from this spot."_

_Carl nodded vigorously not wanting to anger his father any more. He looked at Daryl who gave a small nod motioning him to agree to practically whatever his father said. Carl sat on the metal floor showing that he wasn't going to move at all and Rick nodded. With a bang the cover slammed shut enclosing Carl in a blanket of shadows._

_The day slowly climbed down in the sky, the blue sky was slowly being dominated by silver clouds. Carl was lying on his back staring up at the ceiling, he looked over at the toppled over crate. The scene of his father finding him out replayed in his mind – nothing else came to him._

_Carl got to his feet and walked over to the driver's seat. He slowly lowered himself into the chair, placed his hands on the wheel and felt a small surge of energy rush through his body. He grinned. Carl always dreamed of driving someday, he watched his parents use it all the time as well as other kids' parents. Carl gripped the wheel, his fingers drummed against the tight leather as he drew in a deep breath. He looked to see that the keys were still in the ignition. A sense of rebellion stirred in Carl's stomach, if his father came…at that very instant…. Carl shook his head. He couldn't think like that. He twisted the key and the van burst to life with a mighty roar. Carl let out a small laugh, he leaned in to touch the gas pedal but he was too short. He looked around the seat and finally found the lever, he pushed forward and he managed to press his foot down. The van was still in park which was good and the van let out a protest as the motor turned but went nowhere. Pleasure surged through Carl's body as he could feel the vibration through his sole and shuddering through his body. Enough, his conscious quietly spoke. Carl shrugged figuring that he had had enough. As he was ready to get up, something was pressed against his temple. A tremor went through Carl as the object was cool and thick as the butt was pressed hard against his temple._

_"Turn around," the voice was slightly quivered but without a doubt had a sense of command and dominance. "I said turn the fuck around!"_

_Carl whipped around and came face to face with the last person he thought he would see – even if it was the end of the world._

_Merle was standing there, bloodied up pieces of guts hanging off of his clothes and his skin. He had a wild look in his eye and was holding a short metal bar that was already coated with blood from Walkers…or something/someone else. Merle cocked his head when he saw the twelve year old Grimes boy stare up at him with wide terrified eyes._

_"Well, well, well," Merle said straightening, "this is going to be interesting. Open the glove compartment."_

_Carl wanted to snap back 'you have two hands!' buthis eyes traveled to what Carl had mistaken to be a growth – it was what was left of his hand. Merle knelt down yet still towered over Carl._

_"Open the glove compartment," Merle said, this time slower and Carl didn't hesitate. "Find a pen and paper."_

_Carl did as he told and then listened as Merle told him what to write, while he wrote tears formed in Carl's eyes and he was sure that they would never stop falling._

XXXXXX

Merle had one thought. That he would never thought he would end up with Twiggy's son. He watched as the boy moved fitfully in his sleep hands twitching, eyelids moving this way and that. Merle was sure that the boy was going to have a seizure soon, even if he did Merle would just get up and go. They had gotten far enough that he didn't give two shits about the child, as far as he was concerned he was just extra baggage. But then again Merle did in a sense kidnap Carl first off when he could have just tossed the little turd out of the van and left. Merle moved back into the van to see what they had.

They had found three stale granola bars in the glove compartment that Merle devoured except for the one that he had left for Carl. Before they completely left the city, Merle had stopped at a store and made Carl go and get as much water as possible giving him the metal bar as a weapon to use against the two Walkers in the store. Merle had watched in fascination as the boy beat each Walker until he was positive that there was nothing left of their facial identity. Carl had come back with exactly eight bottles of water, all wrapped in his small arms and the metal bar dangling limply from his bloodied hand. Merle had drunk a full bottle of water in less than eight large gulps, before managing to tie Carl up. He was surprised that he had managed to do the bonds tight enough for them to stay but in the end Merle rewarded himself with another bottle of water.

They managed to find a small secluded area where Merle undid the bonds and allowed Carl move around only if he stayed where the older man could see him. If not Merle promised he wouldn't hesitate to kill him and Carl believed him. With a match box Carl picked up from the store, they made a small fire and waited as the sun went down.

Carl said that he would take first watch in a fearful voice and Merle waved it off, he actually preferred the kid to take the first watch while he slept off. He had woken just an hour ago to see that the boy had fallen asleep. The kid was lucky that they weren't being devoured by Walkers. Merle scoured the van finding nothing, he slammed the door shut and he heard a small gasp escape from the opposite side of the fire. He turned around to see Carl up, staring at him with fearful eyes. He ignored the boy and lay down on his side of the fire. His stump hit a nearby stone and Merle let out a loud, "Fuck!"

Carl peeked over his arm, to see Merle roll onto his side with his back to the boy grumbling. He laid his head on the ground, tears formed in his eyes and soaked into the ground.

XXXXXX

Elsewhere screams pierced the air, blood spurted from bite marks as paroxysmal spasms filled those being ripped apart and devoured.

"Come on!" Shane shouted to the remaining living, "stay together, stay together!"

They huddled the best they could but some were tugged out of the ground and disappeared in a frothy bloody mess. Everyone watched in horror and Shane tried to knock down as many Walkers with the ten shots he had, Jim was smashing heads in with a shovel while Andrea raced over to her dying sister screaming her name repeatedly. _Bang!_ Everyone turned to see the remaining of their man power bursting through the forest, sweat glistened on their foreheads and stained their clothes but that didn't stop them from taking out every walking dead that staggered through the camp. The last shots were fired and a sickening crack ricocheted of the trees as the last Walker fell face flat. The remaining survivors broke off, examining the massacre on both sides tears streamed freely and voices rose.

"Where is he?" Lori asked coming up to Rick he was covered head to toe in blood and guts. "Where is he?"

Rick dreaded this moment ever since they started their run back to camp. He felt the piece of paper cringle in his pocket and a pit of guilt expand in his stomach so big that he felt like jumping in and never coming out.

"Rick…"

Lori's strangled voice brought him back to earth he looked at her, that was all her could do. There were no words to explain where their son was, who took him and why. Words would only fall on deaf ears and be replaced with screams and shouts – noise that they didn't need; not tonight. Finally Rick dug into his pocket and pulled out a single piece of paper and handed it to his wife. At first Lori didn't understand until she began to read:

There was a new man in town and he was unhappy.

He was saved by the chink and was taken into the group in a blink then decided to be heroic.

He chained a man, and then they left in a van.

When the man was freed he was mad, he saved himself, killed a few walkers, and then did something he knew was bad.

While on the run, he thought I'll steal his son and knew that the man would be sad.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: _Some updates may be later than others due to college, work and other commitments. Sorry for the inconvenience. Spitfire47_

* * *

Their fire had diminished, coals is what remained. Carl was the first up and rubbed the grit out of his eyes. He looked to see Merle still sleeping with his back turned to him. The boy rose to his feet, chills ran down his spine despite the hot morning air. Merle, the oldest of the Dixon brother from what Carl knew both had a fiery temper that could really only be put out with violence. Shane and Daryl had gotten into numerous arguments which caused them to run through their medi-packs a lot quicker than usual. Merle was the one who hung back at camp watching and getting on everyone's nerves. Carl was instructed by his mother to not talk to the man – _ever._

Carl turned back to see the older man still sleeping, his stump out in the open covered by the boy's long sleeve plaid shirt. He honestly didn't mind, the nights were a nice change to the heat of the daylight plus a fire would add heat if needed. The boy continued into the forest while making sure that the white van was still in sight, he looked up to see a towering spruce tree. Carl jumped up onto the lower branch and continued upward until he was about half way to the top, he turned and sat on a thick branch while looking down. His stomach flipped and his heart raced but Carl refused to puke. Instead he thought about something else; the so called note that Merle forced him to write to his parents. Merle wanted to make it sound childish in a way of mocking Rick for his 'dumbass' choice of leaving his kid behind. Carl held his tongue while he wrote out the poor excuse of a poem. After the poem was written, Merle took out a pair of walkie-talkies that he had found earlier and tied on to the fence along with the note and took the other with them in order to keep communication. Carl replayed the conversation that went on when he was tied up in the back remembering his father's sorrow filled voice made Carl feel bad made it seem like this whole thing was his fault. Carl leaned back into the tree, _if only I didn't pressure Daryl into letting me come…_ what would have happened? A quick firm punishment from his mother and that's it, it would be much better than this. Carl looked down at his shirt to see that it was still crusted with Walker blood from the convenient store he shuddered remembering the memory of taking out the two Walkers with nothing but a metal bar. Carl closed his eyes giving a small sigh.

"HEY!"

The voice startled him and Carl nearly fell from the tree, he clung to the branch. Carl peeked down to see Merle at the base, his stump still wrapped in his plaid shirt and the metal bar in his hand.

"Get yer skinny ass down here boy!" Merle growled.

Carl should have been able too, he had been startled by his father before when Rick had beseeched him for climbing too high but this was different, this was Merle Dixon.

"Don't make me repeat it boy!" Merle shouted.

Carl dug his fingers into the bark ignoring the pain. His heart leapt into his throat as he looked past Merle, he looked at the dried leaves, grass, stick and other sorts that one would find on a forest floor. It seemed that the ground was too far away, even the branch that he needed to grab was too far out of his reach.

"Hurry up boy, I'm waiting."

"Shut up!" Carl screamed. He quickly closed his mouth the young boy couldn't believe that he spoke to the redneck like that.

On the ground, Merle looked up at the foolish child reminded him of Daryl when his younger brother was Carl's age. Merle grinned at this thought while also taking it seriously.

"How old ya' boy?" Merle shouted.

Carl ignored him, Merle gripped the metal bar.

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"Twelve," Carl shouted back, his voice was definitely shaken probably because he was scared that he had shouted angrily at his captor.

Merle nodded pondering. Well Daryl was a lot younger…but perhaps…well they were going to be together for a long time.

"Hurry it up boy get down 'ere."

Carl gave a few quick breaths and then reached down, gripped the branch and continued to climb down until he got to the last branch. Carl mustered up his courage and strength then leapt off the branch and landed with a soft _thud_ on the ground.

"Not bad," Merle said giving him a small nod.

"My name is Carl," the boy grumbled in reply, "not boy and not kid."

Merle as impressed by the boy's courage, but even more impressed by his stupidity. With a single swing the redneck managed to knock Carl off the ground. He went straight up and down landing on his butt with a harder sound.

"Up," Merle growled watching Carl groan in pain. "I said get up!"

He reached down to grab the back of Carl's shirt but he swatted the hand away and staggered backwards. Merle raised an eyebrow, then hoisted the fallen metal bar onto his shoulder.

"Don't be an idiot kid," Merle quipped.

Carl felt his heart beat a pit into his stomach he knew that with one swing Merle could kill him. He slowly rose to his feet and brushed the dirt off his pants. While still looking at the ground, Carl marched past the redneck but Merle didn't let him go off that easily.

"Say anything like that back to me and I will personally feed you piece by piece to the Walkers," Merle threatened darkly. Carl struggled out of his grip but Merle twisted the material in his hand making Carl come face to face with the man. Carl nodded vigorously. Merle released the boy and watched him run off at Olympic speed to the safety of their camp. Merle straightened. He definitely saw Daryl in the boy, it was there – he just needed to bring it out.

XXXXXX

"_What the fuck happened to you?" fifteen year old Merle asked flicking his cigarette butt at his young brother. Daryl moved slightly to dodge the still smoking stub. His cracked ribs pulsed with pain however it was a stroke of luck that the bruises on his face stopped hurting. _

"_Monski," Daryl mumbled through a fat lip. Merle jumped off the porch and stalked up to his brother._

"_Ya gonna let 'em pick on you like that?" Merle asked circling his brother. "Huh? Answer me!"_

"_Fuck off," Daryl growled pushing Merle away. His older brother stumbled but started to chuckle._

"_Is that what yer did?" Merle asked, "ya just shove the twins away? Hmm? Did that work? Huh?! Come on boy ya gotta fight back."_

"_I did!" Daryl whined._

_Merle whirled around and punched Daryl in his already black eye, his younger brother let out a piercing scream and curled in a ball on the ground._

"_Ya gotta fight back brother," Merle shouted at his brother, "come on brother fight back!"_

_Merle kicked Daryl in his stomach and watched him turn over exposing the bruises on his chest as his shirt rose up. _

"_Fu-fuck off," Daryl stuttered._

"_Co-come on," Merle mocked, "fight back brother, fight back!"_

_Merle continued to kick and punch Daryl until the youngest was sure that he was never going to be able to walk again._

"_The world is pissing on ya Daryl," Merle shouted at his brother's weeping form, "you think that it's finished with you? Oh no, it's just getting started."_

_Daryl mumbled a reply into the dead grass feebly swinging his hand at his brother. Merle rose his foot and brought it down on his hand. Daryl howled in pain as a sickening crack went through the air. Daryl tried to pull his hand out from underneath Merle's boot but the oldest still pinned it down._

"_What are ya gonna do brother?" Merle asked._

_Daryl pounded his remaining good hand repeatedly on Merle's shin while tears trailed down his face. He screamed profanity and even punched Merle in the kneecap but that didn't faze his older brother one minute. Merle removed his boot and Daryl wanted to draw his damaged hand into his chest but the muscles in his arm went numb. He was unable to move. Merle kicked Daryl in the ribs and the boy bit his lip to cut off his cry._

"_No one," – kick – "fucks" – kick – "with" – kick – "a" – kick – "Dixon."_

_The blows were continuous and Daryl wished that his brother just stomped on his head to kill him quickly. But he knew that would never happen, he knew that if he ended up dead his brother wouldn't have anyone to teach – a student. However if Daryl died, would anyone give two shits? Would anyone come to his funeral – if he has one his brother would probably just dig a hole and toss his empty body into it. Daryl could see that, he could see that Merle didn't care about him, that his safety wasn't his brother's first concern._

_A pit of anger gnawed at his beaten body, for a moment Daryl couldn't feel the blow to his body that Merle was giving he spotted his brother's unguarded shin and did what he had to do. He opened his mouth, and bit down as hard as he could on Merle's shin with one thought going through his head – he was glad that his brother decided to wear shorts. Merle screamed as Daryl sunk his teeth deeper into his flesh. He swung his fist at Daryl's face and Daryl released his grip falling to the other side placing his fingers gingerly against his bruised jaw. He looked up to see another fist coming at him but Daryl dodged and tackled Merle to the ground. Daryl punched Merle with his good hand and with his other pressed his elbow into the base of Merle's neck. Merle grabbed a handful of Daryl's hair and twisted the youngest shrieked and rolled off. Merle easily pinned his brother down and growled, "Come on, one more hit ya pussy."_

_Daryl swung his only free limp up – his leg – and stuck Merle in his crotch. Merle let out a pinched scream and Daryl pushed his older brother off, immediately jumping on him and repeatedly punching Merle until he was unable to draw any more energy. Daryl pushed himself off Merle and lied down on the ground beside him. Merle rose from the dirt with a groan clutching his privates with one hand as he got to his feet. Daryl let out a moan not caring if Merle continued to beat on him however when he opened his remaining good eye he saw a hand in front of his face._

"_Come on brother," Merle said with a sigh, "let's get you healed up."_

_Daryl grabbed his brother's hand and Merle pulled him to his feet with ease. _

XXXXXX

Daryl leaned against the side of his baby blue truck, on the back Merle's motorcycle was strapped standing up. He watched as Rick was addressing everyone, mostly everyone was present except for Andrea who had withdrawn to the RV to be alone. Not too long ago she placed a bullet through her Walker sister's brain. Jim was also not there, he was in the RV too puking up blood in the back, he had been bitten during the melee last night and after majority rules they decided to keep him even though he was going to die. After Rick was finished his speech he waited.

"We're not going to go with you guys," Morales spoke quietly. That made even more discussion and Daryl shook his head when Rick handed over a pistol and a half box of ammo.

"Channel 40 if you change your mind," Rick reminded.

Everyone gave each other a teary good-bye and Daryl walked off to his truck. He got in and slammed the door. This was absolute bullshit, they should be out finding Carl not standing around doing shit. Daryl let out a small sigh, he should have just kicked the boy out to begin with. He let out a short cry and kicked the protective cover underneath with his boot. Plastic broke off and Daryl let out a small sigh.

Shane had watched Daryl walk off away from everyone, _bastard can't even tell a twelve year old to take a hike_. No instead he sneaks Carl on board and Carl ends up getting kidnapped by a neo-Nazi out of all people. If Shane were in charge he wouldn't let anything like that slide so easily, he would have checked what was underneath the crate to be sure that it wasn't junk. Sure Shane would have to be a little harsh on the kid but if it was for his safety then he was willing to be a little tough – for his safety. Rick had been lacking on keeping up communication with Merle, the walkie-talkie's that the redneck had left were slightly more modern than the ones that Rick had given this Morgan character however like others it only had so much range. They had communicated once before Merle and Carl left the city and they haven't been able to contact at all. Shane side glanced his friend, reading him like a book.

Lori couldn't stop her hand from shaking, from the moment she learned that her son was kidnapped by a one handed neo-Nazi, the surprise attack and finally breaking up slowly. It was too much for her to handle. Lori wrapped her arms around her abdomen as a small shudder ran through her body. Carol noticed.

"What's wrong?" Carol asked immediately noticing Lori's change, after years of abuse she was able to spot any emotional changes even at the slightest.

"I'm…," Lori was about to lie, but she realized that it was nearly impossible lie to Carol about something such as loss and protection – but the other mother did know about personal space. "I need to think."

Carol nodded however a sense of doubt was evident in her eye.

Rick let out a small breath as everyone departed to their assigned vehicles, he rubbed his stubble and then ran his hand through his hair. He looked over at Lori who calmly got into the car, _she was way too calm_. Rick knew that Lori had this thing, she went disturbingly quiet before exploding like a ticking time bomb hitting zero – he had witnessed it on numerous occasions; as well as Carl. The former officer closed his eyes, wishing that he could change some things. In police academy Rick was told repeatedly that he was responsible for his action, that whatever he did in action reflected on what people – witnesses, victims, perpetrator and fellow officers – will think of you. Rick wondered.


	4. Chapter 4

The van gave a large bump as it rolled through a pothole. Carl tried to stay perfectly still but found himself constantly being thrown this way and that. His bruised cheek pulsed with pain and being tossed back and forth didn't make it feel any better. A small trickle of blood rolled down Carl's cheek and hit the metal floor.

Previously that morning, they had managed to make contact with their group for a few brief moments, during that time it was Lori that decided to take over, calling Merle names that made Carl blush and no doubt Rick. Merle only laughed them away and then commenting.

"Maybe if you stop whoring around perhaps you can clear your pretty little head of those names."

Carl raised his head. His mother sleeping around? There was a static noise of pure discomfort on the other end and Merle knew that he had hit a bulls-eye. Daryl tried to speak but Merle closed down the connection and started up the van – heading off.

It was dark stars shimmered in the sky and a full moon beamed light down on the only rolling vehicle on the street. The van gave a large groan as it chugged to a staggered halt. Merle let out a curse and pounded his good hand against the wheel. Carl tried to stand but his hands were bound behind his back. Merle jumped out, walked to the back and then opened the back door.

"Let's go," Merle said.

Carl shrunk from the older man but Merle grabbed a fistful of the boy's shirt and hauled him out watching the boy painfully collapsing to the ground.

"Up."

Carl struggled to his feet and Merle impatiently helped him up. He sliced through the bonds and Carl looked to see that the rope had already created burns. Merle handed him a switchblade and nudged him forward. A horrible thought entered Carl's mind – was Merle going to ditch him? Right here? In the middle of nowhere? _At night?! _He looked around to see an ant-sized Walker in the distance. Carl involuntarily backed up bumping into Merle.

"Start walking," Merle pushed Carl back.

"Wha…what about the van?" Carl asked carefully.

"Ran out of gas," Merle quickly replied.

Carl let out a small sigh of relief, so he wasn't dropping Carl off. They had to walk to wherever. Carl took a small step forward, then gained momentum putting one foot in front of the other ignoring the older man behind him. Carl squeezed the handle of the blade, what if he ran? Right now? Just go and don't look back. Carl picked up the pace slightly to a brisk walk, he was ready to break into a run when Merle's hand flashed out and Carl was knocked forward. An intense pain ran through his head, fresh tears sprung from his eyes and Carl felt warm liquid run between his fingers. He pulled his hand back and his fear was confirmed; blood. Carl struggled to his feet and Merle turned the boy around and forced him to look up.

"Attempt to do something idiotic like that again and I won't hesitate to shove you into the nearest Walker," Merle hissed. Carl tried to nod but Merle gripped his chin tightly immobilizing his head instead Carl looked at the dark cold look in Merle's eyes and immediately believed him. Merle released him.

"Do you understand?" Merle asked.

"Yeah…" Carl mumbled. Another stinging sensation exploded on his other cheek and Carl immediately reach up, he could feel the heat coming off his reddened skin from where Merle hit him.

"You will treat me with respect," Merle said straightening.

A word that he had heard his father and Shane use on occasion popped into his head: fuck plus adding a 'no'. But a sting of pain reminded him of who he was going to be with for god knows how long.

"Yes…sir," Carl grumbled.

Merle accepted it and nudged Carl forward. Carl obliged.

* * *

Everyone was quiet. There were no celebration for anyone, Jim had finally in a sense died and they had left him on the side of the road. The radio was beside Rick who would occasionally turn the knob in hopes of finding a signal. Shane gripped his fork, another small static click went up in the air and he felt like going over and breaking the damn thing. Lori sipped at her wine ignoring her food, Carol noticed this of course whispered a few words but Lori shook her head. At the head of the table was Jenner, a doctor at the CDC who had let them in despite the rules. He gave a small sigh and took a long drink. Rick fingered the knob wanting to turn it but he knew that someone was going to snap if he did. However he couldn't help himself.

"Okay," Shane said aloud slamming down his glass. "that's fucking it."

He stalked up to Rick and grabbed the walkie-talkie. Rick abruptly stood glaring at his friend and he held out his hand.

"Hand it over," Rick whispered dangerously.

"Nah," Shane replied looking Rick directly in the eye, "this has gone on long enough."

"That is my son!" Rick hissed.

"You want to put blame on someone then look to your left."

Everyone looked over at Daryl who had a bottle of scotch by the neck. He hated being the centre of attention, even as a kid – he took a swig of alcohol.

"I still want to know who gave you consent to hide Carl in the back of the fucking van," Shane shouted.

"I wanted to kick him out," Daryl protested, "but he was tired of listening to his parents bitch twenty-four seven." – he turned to Lori -, "Especially from you."

"Keep my wife out of this!" Rick snapped.

"Honestly that was what convinced me to let him go."

"Really?" Shane butted in before Rick had a chance to reply. "Because his parents are having an argument you think it's alright for him to just get up and go – leave?"

Daryl wanted to shout back, to say something but nothing came to mind.

* * *

Later that night, Daryl locked himself in his room. He felt stupid doing so but it was the only way to stop seeing everyone giving him a dirty look. His fingers drummed the neck of the wine bottle, he set it down and then picked up a rag and a bloodied arrow. Monotonously Daryl wiped it clean while thinking he couldn't keep his mind off his brother Merle. Daryl knew his brother better than anyone even his own father. Daryl looked down at his left hand, flexed it watching the muscles stretch and retract. It took a total of eight weeks for his hand to heal, three bones broken and one had even broke through the skin. And that was just to teach Daryl to stick up for himself and stop whining. Carl was a twelve year old kid – obviously he will whine.

Anger erupted in the hunter and before he could stop himself, he snapped the bolt he was holding in two. It took him a few seconds to realize what he had just done and Daryl let out a loud curse before throwing the bolt into the nearby trash can. _Knock, knock, knock._

"What?" Daryl shouted.

"It's…Carol," the voice was definitely female and quiet.

Daryl gave a sigh, he wanted to tell her go away but the words didn't come they didn't even form on the tip of his tongue. He rose from the couch, walked over to the door and opened it. Carol was standing in the doorway she was wearing pajamas that was in each of the rooms, and a housecoat.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

Daryl nodded, moving back to the small living area listening as Carol followed. She immediately noticed the broken bolt in the trash can and the bloodied rag on the table. Daryl however didn't pay attention to what she was looking at, only her.

"So what do you want?" he asked.

"I want you to know that no one blames you," Carol whispered.

Daryl snorted. "Yeah I don't think that's the truth girly, everyone blames me even Andrea."

Carol closed her eyes. "There has been a lot of tension between Rick and Lori especially since he wanted to go back for your brother."

Daryl moved swiftly, he invaded Carol's personal space and hissed, "Don't you dare blame this on my brother."

Carol grew pale and her hands shook at her side but she held her ground.

"I didn't mean to blame it on Merle," Carol said quietly.

"Then who are you blaming?" Daryl demanded angrily.

Carol let the question slide and Daryl backed up shaking his head. There was a small silence between them, Carol felt sorry for Daryl taking all the pressure and stress of Carl's capture and placing on his shoulders. Daryl put the stress and pressure on hold as a new thought entered his mind.

"There is no one to blame," Carol finally said.

"There's always someone to blame," Daryl snapped back.

Carol paused. "But it's not you."

* * *

A/N: _Short chapter sorry folks. Also story will hint Carol/Daryl. Spitfire47_


	5. Chapter 5

"Take first watch boy."

Carl remained silent, he sat across from Merle who was getting comfortable on the forest floor. With the van abandoned, they walked a few miles watching the sun went down and the sky turning multi-coloured. Now it was completely black with the fire being the only light. Carl's finger touched the metal on the pistol feeling the cool smooth metal and then to the polished wooden handle. Merle had given it to him not too long ago in order to help the boy gain confidence. Carl gripped the gun tightly in one hand and the switchblade in the other. His parents of course, like any good parent, never allowed him hold anything dangerous even sticks he found off the ground in front of their house. Immediately Carl thought about his parents, a pit grew in his stomach. He wondered about the group, who was alive who was dead, he was wondering about Daryl. Were they still in the same spot? Did something happen to them? Carl let out a small sigh and looked over to see Merle already asleep.

Earlier they had to stop for Merle to examine his cauterized stump that made him itch madly and in a small fury of anger ripped Carl's shirt. Seeing this it made Carl nervous, terrified more exact, he had seen his parents argue and become angry but he had never seen it like this. The wound had swelled about two times its size, flecks of burnt flesh came off on the makeshift bandage and puss oozed out of open areas. The smell was close to that of a Walker with an added burning scent. Carl almost threw up when he saw what the wound had developed into and Merle laughed at him before washing it in the stream.

"_Rrrraaaa…"_

Carl stood abruptly. He whipped around and looked into the dark. Carl felt his heart beat fast against his ribcage and he gripped the pistol. His breath was shallow and laboured as he turned this way and that trying to spot the Walker.

"_Gggraarrr."_

Carl turned to see a Walker just a few feet away from him. The fire, the light attracted it.

"Hey!" Carl shouted. The Walker turned for Carl to see a large chunk taken out just below the eye, it opened its mouth letting out a moan. Carl pulled back the hammer, like Shane had showed him on day when his parents weren't around, he raised it and looked down the sights – his finger hovering over the trigger. The Walker advanced at a fast pace now, the scent of living flesh overwhelmed its senses. Carl pulled down the trigger – but nothing happened. _The safety_ Carl thought. He felt like kicking himself, out of all things he forgot to check the safety. Carl dropped the gun and with the switchblade stabbed the Walker in the stomach. Blood squirted from the entry wound but that didn't stop the Walker on bit. It pushed against the blade still embedded into its abdomen. Carl kick it in the knee and bashed the gun's butt against its side. The Walker let out a sharp groan as it fell to the ground and started to crawl towards Carl. He was ready to stab his knife into the Walker's head but the Walker reached up and grabbed Carl by the wrist and tugged. The boy shrieked and kicked the Walker numerous times but it wouldn't let go.

"Help!" Carl shouted. He looked over to see an empty space where Merle was. _Oh great, he left me to die! _Carl took the blade up in the other hand and was ready to stab the Walker in the head when – _bang! _Bone, blood and brain splattered off to the side, some splashing on Carl but most painting the bare ground off to his right. Carl looked to see Merle coming up to him with the barrel still smoking. He picked up the fallen pistol and then looked from Carl to the dead Walker.

"I won't help you next time," Merle side plainly handing the gun back to Carl. The boy took it with shaky hands almost dropping it. He watched as Merle walked around the fire and back to his own spot. Carl let out a breath, his legs buckled underneath him and he collapsed feeling his heart pound faster and faster in his chest. He felt like throwing up but he managed to keep it down. A cramp formed in his stomach and Carl lied down as questions spun around in his head. Why was a Walker here out of all times? They had walked for hours without encountering one and yet this one just happens to appear at night. How is Merle expecting him to learn if he doesn't actually teach Carl? Carl looked over at Merle had his back to him. Where exactly was Merle anyway?

XXXXXX

The next morning both were forced to ignore their grumbling stomachs and continue close to the road since Merle was tired of walking. They walked close to the road however not actually going onto it avoiding the hot sun especially when they didn't have any water. The trees provided enough shade however the heat was unbearable, adding to the lack of food and water Carl and Merle were having trouble keeping awake much less walking in a straight line.

Carl tried to keep his eyes open however he stumbled and fell onto the ground. His head was clouded, his throat was parched and his stomach kept reminding him how hungry he was. Merle looked back in time to watch his captive fall to the ground in exhaustion. Merle walked back.

"That it?" Merle asked, "just gonna give up? Just like that?"

Carl struggled to his feet and managed but fell onto one knee clasping his hands on the other to hold him steady. Merle was ready to make a remark when a static noise went through the air. They hadn't heard one in a long time. Merle grinned as he took out the walkie-talkie and pressed the side button.

"Anyone there?"

There was a small static and then _–"Merle."_

It was Lori. The redneck raised an eyebrow in surprise, he was expecting Rick or Daryl, Twiggy was the last one he'd expect to pick up.

"Well, well, ain't this a surprise," Merle said smiling, "how ya doing?"

"_I know that you're close by,"_ Lori said ignoring Merle's question, _"possibly why I'm getting good reception. Please…just give me my son back and no one has to know…"_

Carl could hear the hurt in his mother's voice and he felt a pang of guilt for ever being upset or annoyed with her.

"_Just tell me where you are."_

There was an uncomfortable silence and Carl prayed with all his heart that Merle would believe his mother but instead the redneck shook his head making a small _tsk-tsk._

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Merle demanded angrily. There was a strangled sound coming from the other end as Lori tried to reply when she finally found her voice all she could get out was a meagre 'no'. Merle walked up to Carl, the boy saw the ferocity spark in the older man's eyes and he immediately backed up into a tree.

"Hold this," Merle said handing Carl the device. "Keep your finger on the button."

Carl did as he was told while his breath went from shallow to laboured. He fumbled with the button slightly but he was able to do as he was told. Just as he looked up he saw Merle's fist come down on him. Pain exploded on the right side and Carl released his hold on the walkie-talkie clutching his face with both hands feeling the blood ooze out of his ear. A high pitched ringing whistled at him continuously as he tried to get up but kept falling back down. Tears sprung into his eyes and he couldn't help but let out a small cry.

"Ya hear that? Carl could hear Merle shout into the device. "That's what happens when you fuck around."

He could hear something else come from the device but the buzz was too loud.

"Oh there you are Friendly," Merle said triumphantly, "thought you got tired of your ol' pal."

The ringing slowly died down and Carl crawled towards the road but Merle threw down the device and pulled him back by his ankle.

"Ya know yer're boy is so much like you Officer," Merle said, "always running when the real danger begins."

Merle listened as Rick shouted at him but then with a small sigh said, "Best be off, keep in touch."

Merle closed the connection and looked down at Carl who was nursing his bruised ear.

"Same thing goes for you too kid," Merle said roughly pulling Carl to his feet. The ringing continued indicating that Merle had damaged something in Carl's ear canal but Carl kept it to himself not wanting to anger the redneck further. He bowed his head and followed.

XXXXXX

The sun rose higher in the sky and the trees were powerless as the rays pierced through showering everything with intense heat. Carl and Merle stopped on numerous occasions to catch their breath or they would go deeper into the forest to see if there was a stream nearby but to their misfortune, there wouldn't be anything. Merle had shot down a rabbit who scampered across the road, Carl felt sorry for the poor creature but it was desperate times. The sun sank slowly as the afternoon continued on. Finally they came to a stream a bit further into the forest then they actually intended to go. Merle made a mock prayer before drinking. Carl drank deeply too splashing some of the water onto his face, the water refreshed him and the coolness helped with his bruised ear. His stomach swelled as the water filled him. He rose to his feet and looked over to see Merle still drinking. Carl turned to see the stream snake this way and that off into the distance. After Merle had his fill they both headed off following the stream for a little while until it suddenly turned another direction. Carl watched with a heavy heart as he couldn't help but wonder where the stream came from, but it was getting dark and despite his immense dislike towards Merle Carl knew that he couldn't survive without him.

XXXXXX

The house was just down a long straight driveway that turned off from the road, Carl was always curious about the people who would build right in the middle of the country. But right now it was the only shelter that they saw – so they headed towards it. There were a few Walkers on the road but Carl managed to take out one with the metal crowbar while Merle shot down the other. They ran towards the house. Carl was the first one there, the boy pushed against the door twisting the knob but nothing worked either it was locked or rusted shut. He looked over at the boarded up window that went vertically up and down the length of the door and repeatedly smashed at the rotting wood. _Crash._ The sound of glass breaking on the other side gave Carl hope, he continued to break through until a rotting arm reached out of the enlarged gap and grabbed Carl by the upper arm. The boy let out a scream and twisted away. _Crack. _The limb ripped completely off from the body and Carl looked to see a Walker face in the gap, it's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water letting out pitched moans as it tried to get at Carl. Carl stabbed the straight end of the crowbar through the Walker's face. Immediately it went limp and Carl drew back the crowbar.

"Find a way in?" Merle asked watching Carl brush off the limp arm. He nodded and continued to break down the wood and glass. Merle came up and grabbed Carl's wounded ear.

"Ya answer when I question yer got it?" the redneck hissed.

"Ow!" Carl replied trying to get out of Merle's grip as gently as possible but his captor didn't give up. "Yes…sir."

Merle released his grip on Carl and continued to kick the remainder of the glass and wood down before stepping inside cautiously.

Dust exploded upward with every step either took. A musty smell hung in the air and the curtains and furniture waved dust as they walked by. It was clear that the place hadn't been used in a long time possibly years even before the apocalypse even started. However that wasn't the disturbing part, what creep Carl out and even Merle was the obscene amount of porcelain dolls that laid everyone. On the ground, on the table, counters, shelves and even on the stairs.

"No wonder this place was abandoned," Merle quipped as he poked a doll with the butt of his pistol. Carl walked around to see the back door had been broken down completely and a splatter of blood on the back wall. _That's how the Walker got in._ Carl mused. If the door was open just like this, then the possibility of others was high.

"I found something," Carl shouted. He listened as Merle came over with small poofs of dust accompanying him. Carl pointed to the broken down back door and Merle nodded gravely.

"You check the downstairs," Merle concluded, "I'll check the upstairs."

Carl felt the blood drain out of his face. "Why me?"

Merle didn't reply instead pushed the pistol into Carl's hand while saying, "Don't forget about the safety."

The boy watched in fear as Merle left to go check the upstairs, Carl walked around until he found the door open. He cautiously opened it and a wave of nausea gripped the boy as he proceeded downstairs.

XXXXXX

Cobwebs and dust were all that accompanied Carl as he scouted out the downstairs area, sun streamed in from three different windows He found a box of stale crackers and a can of soup three years overdue. He continued towards the cold room, not wanting to miss anything especially since the possibility of both him and Merle staying the night was a definite high. Carl continued to one room when off to the side was a familiar moan. Carl switched targets and scooted closer with one baby step at a time. He tried to breath quietly through his mouth but Carl ended up coughing on a cloud of dust. The Walker came out of its hiding place to see the living flesh bent over caught up in a coughing spell. Carl looked up in time to see a hand make a grab at him but Carl dodged and backed away quickly. The Walker advanced at a fast pace not wanting to lose its target. Carl gripped the crowbar and slammed it into the Walker's head like he had with the first one. The Walker's moan stopped abruptly and she fell backwards. Carl let out a few quick breaths as he quickly backed out, grabbing the box of stale crackers and running.

Merle didn't find anything except more dolls. Carl told him what happened and showed him the box of crackers which Merle only made a small grunt. He untied the dead rabbit from his belt and weighed it in his hand.

"Go find us some wood so that we can good this bastard," Merle commanded. Carl nodded, wanting to get out of the house. "But stay in sight or else…"

Or else was good enough for Carl as the boy scampered outside. Merle went to make a grab for the walkie-talkie, he was bored wanted to see if the others were close by or if they had completely given up on the boy. He reached down to unclip the device from his belt when a horrible feeling came to him. Merle looked down to see that the spot where he had clipped the walkie-talkie to was empty.

"Fuck…."


	6. Chapter 6

"_Why don't you just use the key?"_

_Carl rolled his eyes before turning back to his friend Pete._

"_Because he's a police officer duh!" Carl answered._

_Pete rubbed the back of his neck and Carl knew that his friend was uncomfortable. _

"_Come on," Carl whispered, "just one peek and then that's it."_

_Pete gave a small sigh reluctantly agreeing. If his parents found out that he had snuck into a police officer's house much less his bedroom then he would never hear the end of it. _

_They turned down the hall and Carl quietly turned the knob. He felt his heart leap up into his throat, if what he observed was wrong then both sides were in for one hell of a surprise. Carl could hear Pete breaths grow shallow and he pushed open slowly and peeked around. Carl saw nothing, the bed was still made and everything seemed to be in order._

"_Come on," Carl whispered to his friend and opened the door wide enough so they could both squeeze in. As soon as Pete entered Carl closed the door and raised his flashlight. The closet was closed and Pete walked over and opened it immediately spotting the safety box._

"_For a police officer you'd think he'd know where to hide thing," Carl murmured._

"_Come on," Pete urged, "you said he'd be home any minute."_

_Carl knelt down and took a rolled up cloth from out of his back pocket. Wrapped were a few bent bike spokes and a pocket knife._

"_Hand me one," Pete said taking charge, "the 90 degree bent one."_

_Carl did as he was told and watched as Pete went to work poking at the different pins in the shear line. As Pete concentrated a sudden _click_ broke through his train of thought. Drunken laughter could be heard and a flick of a light from the main hallway flashed on sending shadows playing on the walls and doors. _

"_Jesus!" Pete swore, "you said that he'd be back in two hours!"_

_Carl started to panic himself, he felt rooted to the spot but before he was able to speak a voice from the hallway._

"_Come on," it was a female voice, she let out a giggle, "let's go move your drunken ass."_

_Shane let out a snort of laughter and collided with the wall._

"_Did we seriously have to call a taxi?" _

"_Sweetheart, I no fucking idea where damn sky is at this moment," Shane answered, his words were slurred and jumbled, "Comeon.."_

_The woman laughed hysterically. _

_Carl looked around and immediately saw the window. _

"_Come on!" Carl hissed hearing their footsteps come closer and closer to the door._

"_What about the stuff?" Pete asked, his voice pitched giving off his panic nature._

"_Leave it!"_

_Pete did as he was told and ran to the window sill, Carl opened the down panel and was ready to get out when the light suddenly turned on and Carl turned to see Shane and his wife standing in the doorway. Carl felt like a deer caught in headlights, and no doubt looked like it too. Shane was having a hard time making out Carl but when he finally did his expression changed._

_XXXXXX_

Carl thought back on that moment, he was leaned up and Merle was fast asleep on a spot on the ground where he had dusted and by means of dusting wiped his foot across an area a few times before sleeping on it. He rolled the pistol around between his hands.

After Shane had sobered up a bit, he called Carl and Pete's parents. Pete's father came first and then Rick who had managed to convince Lori to stay behind. The ride home was eerily quiet. When parked in the driveway Rick finally asked Carl why he broke into Shane's house in the first place. Carl admitted that he wanted to his gun since Rick kept his hidden well in the bedroom. After questioning Carl some more, Rick finally allowed Carl to go inside and he followed.

Carl remembered how his mother nearly screamed bloody murder, and the police even came when the neighbours had become disturbed. That had to be the worst day of his life. As a punishment he had to write Shane an apology, and was grounded for a full month. Pete's parents took it to the extreme and moved away from the neighbourhood and all the way into Atlanta. Carl recalled how Pete became distant and withdrawn the next day at school not only to Carl (which would be reasonable) but to everyone including the teachers.

The young child sighed. He couldn't help but wondered what happened to his friends, what happened to his neighbours. He had remembered watching them run out the door as fast as possible when Shane came to assist Lori. Carl gave a small smile. Shane Walsh, he remembered how the older man would tell him stories about him and his father getting into trouble and other mischief that they did. He did forgive Carl for doing a B&E on his house and even showed Carl his gun with Rick around to put an end the boy's curiosity. Carl leaned into the wall and found himself thinking about the group again. He couldn't help but be worried, and no doubt they were too…if they were even still alive...even if they still believed that Carl was alive.

The boy shook his head. He couldn't think like that, he had to believe that there was someone out there looking for him even if that person was just Sophia. Sure she was a girl, and still played with dolls but Carl was sure that she could find him. And if no one was looking for him…then what will he do? Spend the rest of his life fighting Walkers alongside Merle? And when Merle dies?

Carl looked over and then he looked at the burning fire outside, it was low but enough to give light in the small area. It was enough to see Walkers a few feet away, enough to react by blasting them backwards with the pistol and enough for Carl to feel somewhat safe. The fire reminded him of camp too, everyone sitting around the fire eating together and laughing enjoying while person on watch would join in – pretending to be hurt because he/she got stuck on guard duty while laughing along with every joke as the teller would make sure to say it loud enough for the guard to hear.

Carl let out a small chuckle and quickly closed his mouth. He looked over to see that Merle still asleep however he was slightly curled more or less to protect himself against the smooth breeze that _whooshed _through the open house. He let out a soft sigh feeling his body sinking into the wall from exhaustion. Quickly he snapped his eyes open.

_No_ he thought to himself _I have to stay awake, just in case. _

Carl straightened slightly to waken his tired muscles for another round.

XXXXXX

Daryl was mechanically cleaning his crossbow, the weapon was already polished to a sparkling shine from all the Walker blood and guts he collected over the days, that if the sun hit it, it would blind someone. However he wasn't totally down to Earth, his mind kept wandering this way and that from Carl and Merle to Carol and her surprising concern back at the CDC and the other advice and comfort she had given him on the ride from. He looked to see the woman sleeping, her daughter close too. Daryl gave a sigh and silently walked out of the RV.

It was dark outside. The silver crescent moon shone brightly eliminating the sky that was filled with trillions of stars. Daryl looked up seeing if he could spot a constellation. When he was younger, Daryl had a 'special' tree that he would climb to get away from his home. It was an escape and he liked it especially at night when he could look up and see the shapes the stars would make with the others surrounding. This and other confessions were of course kept secret keep down in Daryl's sub-conscious where no one would know. He straightened immediately as he heard a small noise coming from behind him. Daryl clipped a bolt in his bow, whipped around and found himself face to face with Shane. Daryl was surprised that the former officer was up but immediately his shock dropped and was replaced with an expression resembling anger.

"What do you want?" Daryl demanded. He was tired of the bashing that Shane had delivered over the days.

"I can't stay up to make sure _everyone_ is _safe_?" Shane asked innocently.

Daryl grumbled his response he didn't want to put up with Shane's pathetic antics – especially at night. Daryl purposely bumped into him as he walked past.

"Taking your anger out on me when I didn't even do anything," Shane quipped, "it's called responsibility Daryl."

That made Daryl stop in his tracks, "You think you know everything don't you?"

Shane raised an eyebrow. "At least I know when to say 'no' to a child."

Daryl let out a low growl, whipped around and punched Shane right in the face. The blow was powerful enough to lift Shane off the ground and make him fall on his ass.

Lights immediately flickered on in the RV and Dale came down from the top, Rick struggled to force himself fully awake to deal with the situation and Sophia's child curiosity woke her – she peeked over the window sill.

"W-what is going on?" Rick asked, he tried to demand but his voice was shallow and his mind was groggy. Dale immediately saw this and being wide awake he motioned to Rick that he would deal with it.

"Tell your friend that if he wants to keep his head, to keep his comments to himself," Daryl spat angrily. He shook his body awake, ready to block any attack from anyone.

"Shane…," Rick murmured, it was evident that he was tired from the past few days running around madly looking for his son – dead or alive.

"Shane is that true?" Dale asked covering Rick.

"I think that Daryl needs to understand what he has done – to all of us," Shane responded honestly rubbing his bruised cheek.

"Oh Shane…" Dale sighed, "Why ca-."

"I'm going to rip your throat out!" Daryl shouted and rushed to attack Shane but T-dog and Glenn held the hunter back.

"Let's just all go back to sleep," Dale suggested mainly to Daryl, Shane and Rick – especially Rick. "We'll take this up in the morning when we're all more awake alright?"

Shane shrugged heading off to his own vehicle, Rick gave his friend a concern look then turned back and nodded a thanks to Dale.

"Get some sleep son," Dale said carefully to Daryl, he didn't want to spark any unwanted anger in the hunter, "or do you want to stay up?"

Daryl waved the man away giving a small grumble and headed into the Winnebago.

Inside the RV Daryl leaned up against the washroom watching as Sophia climbed back under the sheets.

"Go to sleep alright?" Daryl said softly to Sophia. The young girl nodded, snuggled up to his mother and closed her eyes. Daryl looked to see Andrea leaned up against the window, her grip on the blanket was tight and her eyelids were squeezed shut. Above Daryl could hear Dale sit back down in the retractable chair. Daryl felt his own eyelids go heavy he unslung his crossbow and let it fall to the ground with a soft _thud._ He made himself comfortable standing up and closed his eyes.

XXXXXX

Merle woke around two in the morning, switching off watch shifts with the young boy who eagerly fell asleep. He gingerly touched the cauterized stump, a small sting ran through his arm and Merle winced. He thought back to the rooftop in Atlanta, immediately his expression darkened.

Those bastards, the fucking bastards. Blondie, chink, nigger, Taco Bell, and the nigger lady all stood and watched as the dirty pig cuffed him to the roof and left him there. Then the nigger just had to drop the key down the damn drain pipe. Merle slammed his remaining good hand against the wood, making it crack and splinter. He remembered the pain, the burning sensation like his hand was chewed off by a thousand army ants. Then cauterizing his own stump, the scream that bought two walking freaks to him in the first place but Merle took them out easily with the help of a crowbar. The officer thought that he would be able to get rid of him, just like that. No, not that easily. He ain't begging.

He turned back to look at Carl who was fast asleep on the dusty floor. A larger dust bunny skittered this way and that as Carl breathed through his nose. Occasionally a small bit of the dust bunny would tickle the tip of the boy's nose before being tossed backwards from the force of exhale. Merle turned back, he thought back remembering how shocked and terrified Carl was when he had first saw him. Merle admitted that he couldn't blame the child, standing in front of him with a bloodied crowbar and a cauterized stump is definitely terrifying for any normal child.

The redneck wondered where the group was, if the group even existed anymore. Nah, his brother was strong, Daryl was mostly raised by Merle anyway. But then again he made mistakes and some of them just didn't take the hint o take a hike. Merle looked over at Carl who shifted slightly in his sleep.

"I'll do better," Merle vowed quietly to himself. He could do it, Daryl was about the same age as Carl when Merle decided to teach Daryl the meaning of life. Merle gave himself a small smile while thinking, _besides, we're going to be together for some time. Best the boy knows how to be a proper man now. _


	7. Chapter 7

"Again."

Carl pressed his finger against the trigger and pulled. The kick back made Carl tilt the gun muzzle up causing the bullet to curve upward missing the target completely. The Walker growled and snarled. Its arms waved before it's decaying body as it attempted to reach for Carl, but the tether forced it back.

When Merle first brought the Walker into their new camp Carl thought that he was crazy, until he realized what Merle was doing. With the boy's help, the redneck managed to harness the Walker and tie it to a tree. It was target practice.

Carl shot again, this time hitting it in the arm. The Walker spun around hitting its head off the tree but it didn't work, instead it only pissed him off more. Merle was standing behind the tree out of sight and controlling the rope that determined the creature's distance.

"Come on son!" Merle shouted, "the damn thing should be dead by now."

Merle didn't exactly toss Carl to the Walker, he did give the young child a crash course in how to use a gun – then shoved him in front of one and told him to fire. At first Carl was too scared to do anything, but he was more scared about pissing his pants and Merle seeing. The first shot was way off, hitting a tree off to the side and the second shot was more on target but near Merle. Carl definitely got an earful from him.

"Come on boy, FIRE!"

Carl squeezed the trigger and the bullet flew from the muzzle and struck the Walker in the neck. Immediately his head went lopsided since the bullet broke right through the spinal cord however it was definitely alive. Merle shook his head in false sympathy and loosened his reign on the rope. The Walker staggered forward, it's head bobbed back and forth as if it were on a spring. Carl screamed and fell back as the Walker came too close for comfort.

"Shoot it!" Merle instructed, his patience for the child was wearing. "Shoot the motherfucker!"

Carl shoot again but the bullet struck the Walker's chest, it continued to advance.

"Merle!" Carl cried.

With an exaggerated sigh, Merle yanked back on the reign and the Walker fell. The redneck literally dragged the Walker in, the dead flailing it's arms trying to get a grip on the rough ground. Once the Walker was upright, Merle tied the rope around the tree using his teeth on the other end to tighten it. His amputated arm hung limply at his side.

Carl laid flat on the ground, his breaths were shallow and laboured from the near death experience. His mind tried to concentrate on something but nothing came, it only replayed the Walker getting closer, and closer, and closer. He heard Merle coming up towards him.

"Up."

Carl pushed himself off the dirty ground keeping his head down avoiding Merle's intense glare. He took the pistol out of the boy's hand, and while still keeping his eyes on the boy, he raised his arm and shot the Walker. The bullet flew through the Walker's head, an asymmetrical splatter of blood and brain painted the forest floor.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two. Carl wanted to shuffle away from the older man but his mind was petrified and his body was frozen.

"Go get firewood," Merle ordered however there was something off about his voice. Carl didn't question through, a stinging sensation went through his bruised cheek when Carl questioned Merle lighting the porcelain doll filled house on fire. Carl forced his mind to reboot and comprehend the order. Slowly but surely Carl managed to move his own two feet and headed off yet staying in the sight.

Once the boy was off Merle turned around. He felt light headed, a sharp pain went through his head and Merle gritted his teeth together. His stomach churned and the redneck felt like puking but he held it in. He had to, he couldn't look weak in front of the boy, it wasn't right. Merle peeled back a small portion of the makeshift bandage, a small line of sickly green and yellow puss oozed out and _plinked_ onto the ground. The very sight made Merle even more sick to his stomach but he covered it before he lost control. He turned back to see Carl arranging the wood into a tent shaped pile so they could have a good fire for the day.

Carl never looked up at Merle, his mind was concentrated on the task at hand. However his mind occasionally veered this way and that making Carl drop the wood clumsily. Picking up the wood quickly before Merle noticed, Carl turned back on occasion to see Merle's back to him, the man was bent over fiddling with his makeshift bandage no doubt. Carl took in a cautious breath through his nose and immediately smelled the repulsive odour coming from the cauterized wound. Carl fathomed why Merle couldn't smell it, perhaps he was already used to it. With enough wood bundled in his arms, Carl walked back and started to set the wood in a tent shape to get full value out of the kindle. He listened as Merle shuffled around still fiddling with his bandage. Carl dared to look up and saw how pale Merle had gone from just a few minutes ago. He seemed perfectly fine slowly feeding a Walker towards him with a rope. Ignoring his sarcastic thoughts, Carl continued to build the fire until he thought it was decent enough. He got up, brushed the dirt off his pants and then walked up to Merle.

"Can I have the matches?"

Silence.

Carl shuffled forward slightly. "Matches? F-for the fire."

Merle tried to reply but his mind completely shut down, his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he collapsed.

XXXXXX

A gust of steam billowed from the broken down Winnebago, hitting Dale and Glenn in the face. Both waved their hands around dispersing the heated smoke before trying to figure out what was going on with the van. Rick came out, heavy bags were under his eyes from the lack of sleep just last night he was staring at the walkie-talkie for five hours straight hoping for something from the other side even if it was just static noise at least it would tell him that they were alive.

"What's going on?" Rick asked, even his voice was slightly weak from the lack of energy. Everyone was surprised that he was able to stand straight without falling over.

"Hose is all busted up," Dale said looking inside the vents. "I told you we needed the hose from the cube van."

There was an uncomfortable silence, and Dale realized what he just said he was about to apologize when Rick shook his head.

"We can scavenge from these vehicles," Rick said raising his voice a little however his voice became more scratchy. "See what we can find."

Everyone nodded and dispersed looking for whatever could be salvaged from the numerous vehicles spread out on the highway. The only one who wasn't really looking for anything was Lori who walked aimlessly through the rows of vehicles. Carol watched closely, over the past few days she had seen the woman descend slowly into a depression. Before Jacqui's passing, both tried to brighten Lori's spirits but it was difficult. Only two days ago Rick had Lori go on the walkie-talkie to talk to Merle into having a 'private' meeting however Merle saw through the classic police trick and punished Carl for the stupidity.

"Sophia?" The young female looked up at her mother. "Stay close alright?"

Sophia nodded giving her doll a small squeeze, the very thought of being separated from her mother terrified her. Carol moved from the trunk of the vehicle she was searching in over to Lori's side.

"I don't know what to say to make you better," Carol said honestly, she knew a withdrawn mother when she saw one.

"Nothing…," Lori replied, "I…don't…"

The sound of Merle striking her son over the walkie-talkie rung in her head making her stop mid-sentence. Lori gave an exasperated sigh as she pretended to search through a trunk.

XXXXXX

Carl cautiously walked over to the unconscious Merle. He pulled up the already undone bit of the bandage and immediately gagged on the bile that rose into his throat. Carl didn't know how the man managed to keep it down. The puss has crusted over the small opening yet still gave off the hideous odour. Carl looked around, no one was here except the dead Walker. A bird call ricocheted off the trees startling Carl. He carefully took out the pistol from the holster and sat down beside the fallen man. Fear gripped the young child, the coolness of the gun metal didn't help but he surprisingly managed to keep his emotions in check. He didn't know what to do, Heath class never taught him anything like this. Carl peeked at the wound again and gave a slight shudder. He figured that all he could do is wait, wait until Merle woke up.

XXXXXX

Rick looked down at Carol, the mother was cradling Sophia who looked at the two mangled bodies of the former live Walkers. Water rushed around and over of the four blood soaked bodies, two living and two dead. Rick finally dropped the heavy rock in his hand, his breath finally came to a steady pace and his mind finally stopped racing. He turned away from the loving sight feeling a small pang of guilt ball in his stomach and travel to his throat making him want to puke. Sophia was saved; Carl was still missing. He rubbed the back of his neck trying take his mind off that, but every time he thought of something else he felt the guilt grew bigger. _Stupid, stupid, stupid, _Rick thought continuously to himself. Rick wasn't really the crying type, he grew up around tough surroundings that the training at police academy helped secure his intense behaviour. So when he felt his eyes water, Rick did a double take.

"I found them!"

Quickly Rick brushed the tears away and looked up to see Glenn coming down the rough slope into the fast stream.

"We've been looking for an hour," Glenn informed, behind him Shane appeared and then Daryl. All jumped into the stream.

"Come on," Shane said gently to Carol, he helped the mother and daughter to their feet.

"What happened?" Daryl asked surveying the area, his eyes landed on the two Walker bodies.

"I…ah…I killed one," Rick explained, "and Carol killed the other."

All eyes were on the older woman who still had her arm wrapped protectively around her daughter. Daryl was impressed wondering what else the woman was capable of.

"Um…guys?"

Everyone turned to face Glenn, the Asian had climbed back up onto hard land and was beside a large spruce. Rick moved swiftly and within seconds he was reading the message cruelly carved into the tree. Daryl came up too but took his time wondering what sort of message was written and no doubt written by his brother. The hunter peeked over the former officer's shoulder and read the four words:

PAYBACK IS A BITCH.

* * *

A/N: _Remember the stream that Merle and Carl found?_


	8. Chapter 8

"Fuck you that's my buck!"

Rick gave a small sigh. He wished that he had actually agreed with Shane's idea of just continuing onto Fort Benning, it would be better than listening to the argument. He looked to see that the two men were so engrossed in their banter, that they completely forgot about the fact that the bullet had grazed Shane's side.

"Um…guys?" Rick asked sheepishly, "SHANE!"

The former partner turned and immediately walked over.

"Hey buddy…," Shane started.

"Cut the bullshit, you need help."

Shane nodded and lifted his blood crusted shirt to see a thin deep opening that was about an inch long. Blood oozed and Rick ripped a part of his own clothing to make a compress. Shane hissed as Rick applied pressure but exhaled slowly trying to control the increase in pain.

"Come on," Shane said using his belt to hold the makeshift bandage in place. "We have to get back."

"Wait!" the hunter said, "Come back to my place, Hershel will fix ya you nicely."

"We've had enough of you-."

"Shane," Rick intervened he turned back to the hunter. "How far is this place?"

XXXXXX

Payback is a bitch. That was the second thing Lori heard from Rick when he got back, the first was '_Merle left us a message.' _Against her wishes, Rick went out with Shane to do some looking around while Daryl and Glenn went in the opposite direction to cover more ground. She looked over to see Dale still up on the top of the RV scanning the area with the binoculars.

"Anything?" Lori asked.

"Nnnnothing," Dale answered he said continuing to scan. He lowered went back over the area and then exclaimed, "Wait! Something's coming!"

Lori held her breath and Dale raised the scoped rifle following the rustle of the branches. Out came Glenn and Daryl, both covered in blood. Daryl didn't seem to mind it but Glenn however seemed to be a little disturbed.

"What the hell happened to you?" Dale asked in shock.

"Killed a Walker," Daryl said plainly.

"…then cut it open," Glenn finished flicking off a piece of stringing sinew from his shirt.

"What?" Lori asked walking up to Daryl. "Why would you do that?"

"To see if…," Daryl purposely let the sentence trail off. Lori seemed to get the jest perfectly and it was slowly sinking in for Dale.

"My brother isn't known for being good company," Daryl reminded. "So…"

Lori nodded however she had never thought about Merle tossing Carl to the Walkers. However the man was reckless. She shook her head, Lori didn't want to think about that anymore she didn't want to know what Merle has done to her child. She looked over to see Dale rummaging through a box filled with spare clothing seeing if he can find a spare t-shirt to replace Glenn's bloodied one. She walked over to Daryl who was doing a quick clean of his dirt bolts.

"What…," Lori started, she wanted to get Daryl's attention – and she succeeded. "What is your brother like?"

Daryl raised an eyebrow. "Now ya ask me?"

"It's just…I uh…didn't want to um…get in his way in the past."

Daryl snorted. "If you didn't want to get in his way, you should've asked that question when we first joined up."

Lori looked at the ground quickly averting Daryl's glare.

"He has an ego," Daryl said finally answering Lori's question. "Likes his opinions heard no matter how they are heard whether you stand or sit, impatient, spontaneous…"

"Has he ever…" Lori cleared her throat, "murdered anyone?"

Daryl turned on Lori and glared at her accusingly. "You saying my brother is a murderer?!"

"I didn't mean it like-."

"'cause he ain't!"

"Daryl I didn't mea-."

"Bitch."

Lori felt all her anger, her frustration and hurt rise up like a tide in her stomach. At first she felt sick, but she pushed it down.

"My son is out there," Lori said firmly.

Daryl was about to say something but Lori cut him off.

"No, you listen to me. My son is out there with _your_ brother who is some crazy, ramped…god knows what and I have no idea if Carl is even alive at this moment. And you and Glenn are all of a sudden cutting up Walkers to see if…if my son is…"

Lori burst into tears, before anyone could do anything she walked away and silently everyone agreed that it was best to let Lori have a little time to herself.

Daryl watched the mother go, he felt a little guilty about calling her a bitch but calling his brother a murderer was completely uncalled for. He looked over to see Carol watching him. Daryl turned away forcing his face into a small snarl, he didn't need anyone to tell him what was what. He jumped the guard rail and stalked off.

XXXXXX

Shane was panting heavily blood ran between his fingers and dripped in a trail along the tall grass. Rick was supporting him and not far behind was the hunter; Otis.

"Come on," Rick urged half dragging half carrying Shane.

In the distance was a tall eggshell house, there was a truck already parked out front. Rick saw something or someone move.

"Hey!" Rick shouted, hoping that his voice carried to whoever was in the house. "HEY!"

The person whipped around and entered the house. Rick was now practically dragging Shane

"Come on man, stay with me!"

Rick mumbled something inaudible and Shane continued towards the house.

"Is he bit?" an older man shouted from the safe distance from the porch. Shane counted five people all piled onto the front porch, only one holding a wooden bat.

"Shot!" Rick shouted back angrily. He didn't even care about Otis anymore his only attention was Shane.

"Get him in," the man ushered, "Patricia get my surgical kit."

The eldest woman nodded and ran back into the house.

"Jimmy, get me the blankets."

The one with the wooden bat dashed upstairs.

"He got grazed by a bullet," Rick explained.

Hershel looked at the wound and then nodded as he came to a conclusion.

"Blood loss and possible infection, I have to clean the wound first."

Rick nodded he was ready to go into the room when Hershel advised him otherwise.

"You need to give us some space," Hershel explained honestly, "you can wait in the living room."

Rick was ready to protest when Jimmy slipped past and so did another young female who had blond hair. Before Rick was able to say another word, the door closed.

XXXXXX

An arrow whizzed through air and pierced through a squirrel, killing it instantly. An angry Daryl wrenched the bolt out of the tree and then pulled the squirrel out. Bits of small intestine flung out of the entry wound and splattered on the ground. Daryl walked into a small clearing and saw a stray Walker. It even had moss clinging onto its clothes and scratches raked its face.

"Fucking pussy," Daryl snorted raising his scoped crossbow and lined up the shot. Just as the trigger was about to be pulled, the Walker was blown back by a powerful hit to the face. Daryl watched as the body flew of view on the scope and somewhere off to the side. He lowered his weapon and looked up at the brown haired girl mounted on the horse.

"What the fuck?" Daryl shouted.

"You're welcome," the young woman said sheathing the bat, "have you seen an RV around?"

"That was my kill!"

The young woman rolled her eyes in annoyance. "There is something more important than 'your kill' going on here! Where is the RV?"

Daryl straightened. "Why do you want to know?"

"A man's been shot."

Daryl's eyes widened. "Rick got shot?!"

"No the other one."

"Shane?"

"That's the one."

Unable to contain himself, Daryl released a small laughter. The young woman did not seem impressed.

"Is there something funny about this?" she demanded.

Daryl's laughter diminished quickly. "What's your name?"

This time the young woman straightened, adjusting her position on the horse. "Maggie."

"So Shane got shot right?"

Maggie gave a sigh. "Drive down the highway, make a right hand turn and then continue down until you see a mailbox with the name Greene on it. Hiiaa!"

The horse bolted around and galloped away leaving Daryl standing in shock.

"_Graarrr."_

"Shut up." Daryl turned to see the Walker sit up he raised his crossbow and shot without taking aim.

XXXXXX

Carol was beginning to worry. Daryl had been gone over two hours and there was still no sign of him anywhere. The mother looked around, Sophia was sitting in the shade playing with her doll, T-dog was sitting beside her half asleep, Dale was on the top of the RV under the umbrella, and Lori and Andrea were both in the Winnebago. Without bringing attention to herself, Carol jumped the guard rail and walked into the forest. She looked back to still see the RV in sight and Dale hadn't even recognized that she was gone – he probably thought that she had gone inside the RV or rummaging through car trunks. She walked further in looking back occasionally until the Winnebago was completely out of sight. Carol didn't have a weapon on her but there were a lot of branches around to keep the Walkers at bay if she ever encountered any. She continued into the forest looking this way and that, stopping at occasional times to see if she can hear anyone or thing coming her way.

As Carol continued to search, she began to wonder why. Why go through all this trouble for Daryl? It had to be more than just wanting to see if the hunter was okay. Carol came to an abrupt stop. She couldn't…. Carol huffed at the stupid idea her mind came up with. Of course she couldn't be in love or have any sort of feelings for Daryl. She never really considered him as a friend to begin with. With his impatient attitude, all those foul moods and the way he goes around threatening people – even if he didn't mean it Carol knew that she could never tolerate that sort of behaviour. Carol started to walk again, slower this time giving her more time to think. She hated to find herself comparing Ed to Daryl. Daryl was more humane and seemed to be more caring even though he had an odd way of showing it. Carol stopped again, she shook her head trying to get that out of her head. However the fact that she had some sort of feeling for Daryl shocked her, when Ed passed she secretly promised herself that she wouldn't fall for a man like that ever again for as long as she lives but there was something about the hunter that made him different from the rest – but, strangely, in a good way.

"_Rraa…"_

Carol turned and saw a Walker in the distance, it didn't seem to know her and Carol remained frozen not wanting to attract it in any way. A sudden flock of birds sqwaked and flew up out of the trees and Carol hissed a small curse under her breath. The Walker turned and spotted Carol easily, she was like a firefly in the night to the creature as well as its meal. The Walker didn't have any injuries on its legs making it gain speed easier than other Walkers Carol had seen. The woman picked up a fist sized rock and threw it. The rock struck the Walker in the face however it wasn't a powerful enough toss to actually bust through the skull. Instead it only made it more angry.

Carol looked around quickly seeing a thick branch hanging by a few thin strips of wood on a tree. She rushed over and tried to twist the branch off but it didn't break. The Walker let out a louder snarl and moved faster and faster. Carol tugged with all her might and just as the Walker was ready to grab at the living flesh, the branch broke and Carol embedded the branch into its skull. It dropped to the ground like a stone at Carol's feet.

"Damn girl…."

The voice startled the mother and she whipped around to see Daryl ducking underneath a fallen tree to go over. Daryl examined the body, the ends of the branch had split off from the main centre and dug into the Walker's rotten skin. One of the ends had poked through the Walker's eye so clear goo slowly oozed out from the corner of the creature's eye along with small strands of blood.

"Ew…," Carol said taking a step back frowning.

Daryl snorted. "Women…"

Carol was about to reply but she remained silent. She turned back and walked back towards the RV.

"Hey where're ya going?" Daryl demanded.

"Back to the RV," Carol responded plainly.

"What the hell were you doing out here anyway? And all by yourself…"

"Looking for you." Carol made sure that the response was quick hoping that Daryl missed it – but he didn't.

"Why?" Daryl allowed real curiosity to enter into his simple question, because he was actually curious.

"Does it matter?" Carol replied against with the same quickness.

Daryl narrowed his eyes but didn't reply. He knew that the woman was up to something, they are always up to something. He shouldered his crossbow and followed.

* * *

A/N: _Chapter was more group oriented, also I just wanted to write something where Shane got shot...felt good... Lori is trying to learn the truth about Merle and Carol as second doubts about her feelings about Daryl. Next chapter will be all Merle and Carl...stay tuned. Spitfire47_


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: _Warning - for the next few chapters it will be dark, bit of child abuse and whump to both Carl and Merle. Spitfire47_

* * *

Merle felt like he was sinking, surrounded by darkness. He tried to pull himself out of it however the current was too strong pushing him in the other direction. He couldn't feel anything, he didn't feel the pain his body was enduring or the poison that was coursing through his veins like strong wine. All he could feel was the overbearing sense of loneliness. Movement was out of the question, the current grew stronger pushing him further and further into the abyss.

XXXXXX

Carl twirled a thin twig between his fingers. He pondered thinking about his parents, their image came perfectly clear into his head along with the others from his group. He blinked and they were gone. Carl rose from the ground stretching out his ache limbs and numb muscles. A tingling sensation ran over his body making him shudder despite the fire roaring off to his left.

The young boy finally summoned the courage to take the matches out of Merle's pocket. When he did the older man shuffled making Carl cringe however not deterring him from his goal. It took a while to get a good fire going, about five tries, but when Carl succeeded he felt a faint glow of pride and self-accomplishment in the pit of his stomach and a ghost of a smile crossed his face. Something he was certain that he would never do in front of Merle.

Daryl. Carl's eyes went downcast. He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling pinpricks of regret and guilt poke at him. It was mostly his fault for getting himself kidnapped by Merle, if it weren't for him…Carl could imagine his father having a 'talk' with Daryl however this one having more adult language. With Shane there would be a few punches in for added emphasis.

XXXXXX

Fine lines pulled and tugged, the current vanished and Merle tested movement. As the darkness grew faint, he found that he was able to move more and more, a blast of heat over powered the darkness and Merle's woke.

Carl watched as Merle's eyes snap open and the older man inhaled a large gulp of air. The young child's finger trembled against the trigger however controlling himself enough not to pull and slam a bullet into Merle's leg. He watched as the redneck rose from the ground, shaking his head clearing out the clouds that blocked everything.

They were still in the forest, in the exact same spot where they were doing target practice. The Walker was still lying on the ground dead only feet away and a small fire was burning off to the side.

He looked down at his mutilated limb to see that it had swelled twice its size and the puss had hardened forming a sort of case around the cauterized wound. Spider-cracks of blood etched out in the yellow goo. Merle looked from his handless arm to the terrified boy.

"Walkers?" Merle asked hoarsely.

Carl shook his head.

"Survivors?"

Nothing.

Merle got to his feet but a mass of clouds invading his mind forced him back down on his hand and knees. Carl immediately went over but Merle gave him a dark look and the boy quickly retreated to the spot he had been sitting for the past ten hours. A low rumble emitted from Merle's stomach reminding him of how hungry he was. He looked up to see thin streaks of magenta and red in the sky.

"Come on," Merle said, he rose to his feet feeling the clouds gather in his mind once more. "Let's go."

He kicked a few sweeps of sand over Carl's carefully made fire and the young boy's heart sank.

"Let's go!" Merle said more forcefully. Carl stood and followed, Merle took the pistol from him and holstered it in his belt.

The sun slowly made its way up in the east. Merle and Carl continued doing their best to ignore their grumbling stomachs. They continued through the forest, killing Walkers who stumbled in their direction. On occasion Merle had to stop, Carl caught a glimpse of Merle's wound and literally threw up. The redneck remembered looking back to see Carl cover his mouth from the raunchy smell within seconds streams of puke pushing through the young boy's fingers. Luckily for Carl they found a creak where he washed off the already crusting gunk. When Carl was finished Merle suggested that Carl find something for protection or else. Carl knew that Merle had the Bowie knife he had found in the abandoned house strapped to his other side, but dared not to take it from him. He had seen the older man carve furiously into a tree when they had found the creek perhaps it was the pent up anger of having Carl around. Making sure that Merle wasn't looking Carl gave himself a ghost of a smile, pissing off Merle unconsciously would be fantastic.

"What the fuck are you smiling at?" Merle demanded glaring down at the child.

Carl was sure that he was careful however Merle found out. "Erm…nothing."

Merle towered over Carl and the young child felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach. The redneck grabbed Carl by his shirt and lifted him with one hand. His strength not only surprised yet frightened Carl.

"You planning something boy?" Merle snarled.

"N-no…," Carl stammered trying to pry Merle's fingers off his shirt but to no avail.

"You know what I'll do to you if I find out?"

Carl stopped all together, he felt his whole body go numb and tears well up in his eyes.

"Take a guess…I dare you."

The young boy's bottom lip trembled and tears started to leak down his face.

"Y-your go-gonna ki…kill me…?"

Merle gave him a dark grin. "Oh I think there something worse than killing someone."

Carl felt the air dissipate around him, a lump clogging his throat didn't help either.

"I'm going to find your precious _daddy_," Merle said mocking Carl's voice on the word 'daddy'. "And then I'm going to cuff him to a pipe where he will watch as I saw off _your_ hand."

A dark silence engulfed both beings, a dark aura emitted from one while the other emitted one of fear and helplessness.

Merle placed the boy down and started to walk. Carl felt the air come back however he didn't gulp it down, instead he just stood there frozen as if he were carved from stone.

"Come on." The command was plain and simple. Carl looked at the man before him. He followed.

XXXXXX

They walked for hours stopping occasionally for a drink at a stream before heading onward. Merle noticed a building, then Carl. They both crept up cautiously in case anyone was on watch before emerging from the forest. There was no one around the whole town seemed to be completely dead. There was a bar, a pharmacy, a motel, gas station and a few other stores. Merle of course headed to the bar while Carl went over to the pharmacy.

TAKE ANYTHING, AND GOD BLESS. The note said in big bold black letters.

The bell rang upon Carl's entrance. His shadow cast long on the ground and the young boy walked in looking from the tools to the feminine section. He spotted the back and thought about painkillers. Carl jogged to the back and looked behind the counter. A lot of labels that he didn't understand so he continued down until he found a bottle labeled Codine. Carl recalled his father taking Codine once when he had broken ribs from fighting with a runaway. The young boy pocketed the bottle. He turned his attention to the rows of pill bottles and machines all stacked up behind him. Carl cautiously walked along the rows of medicine, he saw one Walker but its brains were splattered on the floor and wall possibly by a brutal beating to the head. He passed the Walker and he was about to leave when something else caught his eye. Morphine.

XXXXXX

Merle gulped down another shot. He was surprised that the alcohol was still here, he thought that people would take it – but no it was still here shelves of the good stuff just waiting to be opened. Merle let a small chuckle pass through his lips along with a hiss of pain as he threw a dash of scotch onto his cauterized stump. The puss case cracked and split open allowing poison, blood and puss to gush out all at once. Merle took another gulp as another piece of the case cracked open allowing both the putrid liquid to cascade out along with the smell. He thought back on the words he spoke harshly to Carl. A good majority of it was true. Fuck it, the whole fucking thing was true. Merle clenched the shot glass tightly in his hand. Officer Friendly will pay, he will surely pay. Merle let a small hiss escape through his teeth as he thought grimly _I will enjoy seeing that confident smug wiped off of the bastards face as he experiences the pain he forced me to endure. _

A small hiccup made Merle blink in surprise. He got off the bar stool, grabbed the bottle of scotch and headed out.

The two meet at the centre of the street. Carl wasn't surprised to see Merle holding a bottle of alcohol and he took out the Codine bottle from his pocket.

"For…," Carl coughed violently as the smell of rotting flesh and bodily fluids marched up his nostrils. The stinging smell made him double over.

"Smell 'at boy?" Merle asked with a drunken grin. "Smells like damn good victory to me!"

Carl didn't have one clue to what Merle was talking about but he didn't reply only forced himself to turn back to gulp down fresh air before the stench could pollute that too.

"Are we going to stay here?" Carl asked carefully.

Merle let out a grunt as he examined the area. Then a horrible thought came into his mind. _If the group was here…_

"No," Merle said firmly, his face grew serious and it looked as if he hadn't drunk at all.

"But-."

The strike was quick and it sent Carl to the ground. He tried to get up but a boot was pressed down on his kneecap.

"Are you questioning me boy?"

"No!" Carl said quickly, he went to try to push Merle's boot off his delicate bone but the redneck pressed more weight and Carl let out a sharp cry of pain. "Stop!"

Merle regarded Carl with a cold stare before releasing him. Carl drew his legs up to his chest, ignoring the stinging pain of protest in his bruised kneecap.

"Get up."

Carl stood quickly. Merle examined the bottle that Carl had given him.

"Find anything else?"

Carl quickly shook his head in reply forcing himself not to cry. Merle nodded, satisfied with the quick answers and satisfied with the obedience. Too bad Daryl was more defiant at Carl's age, he would have had a lot less broken bones. Merle shrugged off the past.


	10. Chapter 10

They made base close to the town. It was possibly the only supply area they would have for the next few hundred miles or so. Carl went back to see if he was able to find a map in the pharmacy, and to his surprise he did. It was a small one but enough to give them a good view of where they were and what was around them at a four hundred mile radius. This really was the only town on the map, the rest was just forest. However there were a few farms around a couple of miles from the town, Merle wondered if any or all had living beings. He looked back to see the bruise on Carl's cheek stand out against the boy's pale skin. He unsheathed the Bowie knife from its holster and walked towards Carl.

When Carl finally looked up to see Merle looming over him with a long Bowie knife in his hand, fear engulfed the poor child and Merle's horrible idea of getting back at his father played quite vividly in his mind. He could help himself, nor could he stop himself. Immediately his bowels let loose. Merle looked at him in disgust watching as Carl shrunk further into the ground. The redneck remembered a stream not too far from where they pitched camp.

"Go clean yourself boy!"

Carl didn't need to be told twice as the hot liquid continued to make squiggly lines down his legs, staining his jeans. He was about to run past Merle when the redneck suddenly grabbed the boy's upper arm abruptly halting his steps.

"Wha-."

"Bring something back," Merle growled shoving the knife into the boy's hands. Carl looked down at the knife in pure shock. Did Merle honestly expect him to hunt for something with _this?_ Merle gave Carl a shove, it wasn't supposed to push the young boy onto his butt, however Carl was so stiff with fear and caught up in his thoughts that he was – tippy. Merle regarded Carl with a dark scowl again as Carl scrambled away from the man's towering form and disappeared.

A few minutes passed before Merle sat down, he quickly examined the cauterized stump to see that it was beginning to crust over again. He took the Codeine bottle out of his pocket and examined it. It expires in another year. Merle broke the cap and unscrewed it, there were exactly thirty Codeine pills in the bottle. He shook two out and looked at the small white pills. He thought about the large Ziploc bag that was filled with the Class A good stuff. Merle threw the pills into his mouth and swallowed. It'll do.

XXXXXX

Carl literally ran all the way to the stream. When he saw the flowing water ripple he ran into stream, feeling the coolness wash away the hot piss. The embarrassment left too, and Carl let out a small sigh of relief. He looked around to see nothing but trees, dirt and grass. He walked against the current in order to get the Bowie knife that he had dropped as soon as he stepped into the stream. He picked up the blade by the handle and looked around again – to make sure that he was really alone. Carl pulled the map out from underneath his shirt and pants. It was speckled with drops of water other than that it was perfect. He looked around again and walked towards the shore. He grabbed at the grass and a nearby branch to get over the edge. Carl stood feeling another small pulse go through his bruised cheek. He looked at the ground. If his parents were still alive, if they were still around – somewhere…if they won't find him, then he will.

The morning turned into the afternoon, the suns heat was at full blast making Carl wish that he was back at the stream. He wondered what Merle was doing, possibly trying to get a high on the Codeine that Carl had found. Carl thought about the Morphine bottle that he had tucked away in a small refrigerator that had stopped working a long time ago. The young child didn't know when he would need it, or if he needed it. Leave it, throw it away, use it. But Carl never imagined a situation where he would need Morphine.

XXXXXX

Shane walked out of the house as the RV pulled up in the small roundabout, next came the Cheeroke and then Merle's motorcycle. Just yesterday T-dog came with Glenn in a truck as the opening on T-dog's arm wasn't getting better, in fact it was getting much worse. He had a bottle of powerful painkillers on him, however the label was gone leaving behind bits and traces of the tag. No doubt it belonged to Merle Dixon, Daryl tried to hide it when he gave it to T-dog to use. Shane dipped his head targeting the hunter.

Rick came up from behind, pushing his way past Shane to get to his wife who looked more gaunt than usual. No doubt the stress of her child being abducted was taking a toll. Carol muttered a few words to Rick off to the side about Lori's progress and her own opinions.

"She has to do something Rick," Carol stressed.

"I…," Rick tried to find the appropriate words then finally admitted, "there really is nothing she can do."

Carol looked hurt.

"Look I'm going to take Shane out tomorrow and see if we can find anything."

"She just sits there staring at the walkie-talkie hoping that something will come over it."

Rick ran his fingers through his hair trying to think about something.

"I'll handle her okay?"

XXXXXX

Carl continued through the forest looking at the map once in a while. At school he was taught the basics of map reading in Geography they even had a Park Ranger for a special guest speaker to come in and talk about it. Carl tried to recall the lessons as he stared at the page but he found himself confused and ultimately lost. Carl wished he hadn't dropped the walkie-talkie, he wished that he held onto it for dear life. He could have communicated with the others in secret, at least telling them that he was okay. Carl thought about his parents how terrified they might be. Carl looked down at the knife and then looked at a thick tree in front of him. If they were here….then perhaps. The boy walked up to the tree and placed the tip of the knife against the bark. He carved a single letter into the tree and then stepped back. It was visible only from a certain distance and only at his puny four foot height. There would be no way anyone would see what he had written. Carl looked back at the map and then gave a small sigh. He might as well turn back, nothing else he could do about it. As he turned he saw a squirrel dash across his path. He looked down at the Bowie knife in his hand and suddenly formed an idea.

XXXXXX

The clouds came back, and this time they were a little more forceful. Merle let out a low groan not caring that it could have mistaken him for a Walker. He held his head in his hand and then popped back another pill, in less than five hours he managed to take six Codeine. He also took occasional sips of Scotch to try and disperse the clouds thickening in his mind however the alcohol seemed to only be making it worse. The heat was going down, and Merle's stomach let out a low growl in hunger. He gripped his stomach as a cramp came over him making his double over in pain. He hadn't been this hunger since the hunger strike he and a few fellow inmates set up in order to kick out one of the teachers.

Merle grinned as the memory and others entered his brain, they were bored and there was nothing to do, plus the teacher slapped a few kids around just for kicks. Most of the disruptive things they did in juvenile hall were out of boredom. Merle leaned back remembering _those _days. He remembered seeing his mother once however after one look at him she decided it wasn't worth it. Daryl's mother didn't even come at all and Merle remembered how much Daryl shrieked and cried through the night, in the end their father gave Daryl milk with Jack Daniels in it to shut him up. Merle was surprised that his brother hadn't dropped dead of liver failure when he turned twenty. _Wonder what would happen if Carl was given alcohol? Make a fuss no doubt. But…it would be worth a shot. Where is that boy anyway?_

Merle looked around to see that there was no one and nothing. He stood abruptly as a horrible thought came into his mind but was forced to sit back down as the clouds darkened and gathered.

"Bastard," Merle hissed between his teeth. The little prick took off. Merle looked around to see that most everything was there. Merle threw the Scotch bottle at the tree closest as he bellowed out a large cry. Carl had the map. _If I get my hands on that little…_ Merle got to his feet ready to go when he came face to face with Carl. The boy came back empty handed.

"So-sorry," Carl stuttered. He was ready to turn back when Merle took few strides and grabbed Carl by his lapels and shook the poor child hard.

"Where the fuck were you?"

Carl felt himself go numb again as he formed an answer. "I-I went to the stream, to wa-wash up. I tried to find something…."

Merle threw the boy back in disgust and spat on the ground. Carl backed up a few steps to stay out of way of Merle's drug and alcoholic rage.

"Give me the knife," Merle demanded holding his hand out. Carl quickly handed the blade to Merle. With only a quick few moves, Merle had Carl against the ground, rocks pressed into the child's back but that was the least of Carl's problems. He felt the blade go up and down against his throat as he attempted to swallow his fear.

"Remember what I said earlier?" Merle said dangerously as he pressed the blade harder against his skin. "Ya short memory boy?"

Carl suppressed his urge to correct Merle with 'short term memory' and instead just shook his head from side to side however being careful not to do more damage to his throat. Merle continued to study the terrified boy and then pushed him away. Carl took a few extra steps back gingerly touching the spot where the blade, something slide down between his fingers and when Carl took his fingers away, they were bloodied.


	11. Chapter 11

Carl used a bit of gauze to cover up the small opening Merle carved with the blade. He winced slightly as he pressed it firmly in place, he made a mental note of going to the pharmacy to find some tape. He looked over at Merle who seemed to be spacing in and out a lot, no thanks to the Codeine and the scotch mixed together. Carl turned away, he had heard about people who abused narcotics as well as people who had lived by and around people who abused it. He didn't want to become like those people.

The boy looked around cautiously, he felt the Bowie knife still pressed against his shirt near his backside. He looked back to see Merle staring at him. The boy jumped in surprise.

"Don't leave me…," Merle's voice was hoarse.

"Wha-."

"Jesus not again," Merle continued attempting to stand up he used the tree behind him to hold himself steady. – "Don't…damn it!"

Carl took a step back and Merle's head snapped up watching Carl with dark watchful eyes.

"Don't you dare!" Merle cried again with more force and anger. "You want to go back? To what? That…villain and his whore?"

Carl felt a ball of anger swell in the pit of his stomach, instead of stepping back, he stepped forward.

"You're one to talk!" Carl snapped back before he could bite his tongue.

Merle blinked thrice.

"Who was it who kept bullying everyone in camp for no reason whatsoever? Who constantly used foul language all the time to everyone including his own brother? Do you know what your brother would do when you were gone? He would come at us as if it was our fault for pissing him off, ignoring everyone and pushing everyone aside thinking only about himself."

Merle gripped the sides of his head as the boy's words and the drugs and alcohol pushed through his whole body racketing his brain and forcing him onto his knees.

"And from what mom told me is that you two aren't even from the same mother."

The attack came out of nowhere except pure pent up anger, he charged at the boy and Carl miraculously dodged the flailing hands and ran.

XXXXXX

The day progressed, a pleasant breeze brushed through the tall grass, running through the fields all the way up to the tall eggshell house. Andrea, atop the RV first felt it and greeted it with immense pleasure, she looked down to see a few others enjoying the breeze and the fire bend underneath the wind. The only ones who didn't seem to be enjoying or even caring was Rick and Daryl, both inside the RV looking over maps that he borrowed from the Greenes' and Shane who felt the nice change whoever didn't express it. Andrea wondered.

Inside the RV, Rick circled points on the map that they had already visited as well as new points on where they were going tomorrow. The door opened and Dale came in.

"You guys…want to take a break or something?" the older man asked.

"I can't…," Rick said before giving reason, "can't sleep."

Daryl noticed the familiar look in Dale's eye, realizing that Dale wanted to have a talk with Rick. He took his leave, Dale gave him a small nod of thanks.

Outside Daryl noticed from where he was standing two people standing on the porch having a small conversation he couldn't make it out but he wouldn't doubt if it were Maggie, one of Hershel's daughter, and Glenn both who seemed to have a small thing going at least Maggie did Glenn was probably too stupid or shy to acknowledge it. Daryl turned away and saw Lori taking a few bites of powdered potatoes and canned meat before calling it a night and heading back to her tent. Daryl followed.

"Lori?"

The mother started to pick up the pace, she didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Lori please just listen…."

"I…I don't…"

Her body gave an involuntary shudder as Daryl caught up to her and touched her shoulder.

"It is a challenge," Daryl said quickly.

"A what?"

"A challenge," Daryl with a little more force, "look my brother is cocky, everyone knows that someone challenges him he comes up with something stupid himself to challenge them back."

Lori straightened.

"He's not going to keep your son, perhaps just leave him some place when Merle finally gets bored of having him around."

Lori narrowed her eyes, the fire in the background clearly showed that she was no pleased with what Daryl was saying.

"Look, my brother can't go far alright?" Daryl said getting frustrated with Lori who still wasn't understanding, "I told Rick that my brother would more of less get an infection from his stump even if it is cauterized therefore he can't go that far."

Lori nodded finally understanding. "How do you know all this?"

"Let's just say I've had more experience than my brother."

Lori was about to speak when they were interrupted.

"Get away from her," Shane said firmly, he shoulder his shotgun in case the message didn't get across clearly.

Daryl narrowed his eyes targeting Shane however Lori stepped in.

"It's alright," she spoke quietly, "he just wanted to explain some things to me."

Shane nodded. "Go to bed 'kay?"

Lori paused but did as Shane told her too and disappeared into the darkness. Daryl watched as Shane side glanced Lori and then both men had a small staring contest.

"Keep away from her," Shane said bitterly.

"Fuck off," Daryl snarled and turned his back walking away.

Shane smirked. "I thought you had more experience Daryl."

Something made Daryl stop, the prick was eavesdropping. The hunter bellowed out a sharp cry and then charged at Shane. The former officer was more than ready, he side stepped Daryl's attack and elbowed him in the nose. Immediately other survivors were on the scene including Rick.

"What the hell is going on?" Rick demanded.

"He tried to attack me," Shane accused angrily pointing at Daryl who was cupping his broken nose. Blood poured between his fingers.

"Liar!" however his voice was thick and nasally. Rick looked to see Maggie run into the house, no doubt to tell her father that something happened. The leader sighed, more trouble no doubt.

"Both of you enough alright?" Rick said gaining control of the situation. "Daryl, go to Hershel and _be nice_ Shane come with me."

Both men side glanced each other angrily however Rick broke up their glaring contest and they went to their assigned destinations. Shane gingerly touched his stitches and found that one of them popped. However he had held his tongue. _Merle was right, payback is a bitch._

_XXXXXX_

Carl was perched up a tree he had climbed as far as he could, to the thickest branch near the top that could support his weight. He breathed heavily feeling his heart escalate and his breathing grow shorter as another one of Merle's drug/alcohol fueled cries pierced through the air and echoed off the trees. Carl's hand immediately went to his pocket, he fumbled around until he found what he was looking for. A family portrait. Much like the one that Rick had placed in the family photo album that night except this one was a bit smaller. Carl had snatched it off his night table when everyone was running around frantically throwing things gear and clothes into bags.

Luckily for Carl, there was just enough light in the sky that he could make out both his mother and father both smiling brightly. He felt a small smile of his own spread across his face and Carl stretched getting comfortable for a long night.

* * *

A/N: _Next chapter will have some comfort on both sides. Spitfire47_


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: _Readers - sorry for the long wait with six courses in school and two jobs to pay off debt and bills life can get hectic. However I am still alive (surprisingly) and will try and update as soon as possible. Spitfire47_

* * *

The town was still bare except for Walkers who roamed this way and that or in one particular case pacing and walking around in circles until it caught the scent of a child. It turned and started walking in that direction. Carl had grown used to killing Walkers with blunts or blades so when he tightened his grip on a thick branch he had come across while making a small personal escape route in any case that Merle should act like he had last night – the boy could escape.

Sadly however Carl knew that he would have to go back, it's not because he wanted to but because he was a child and Merle knowingly went with his plan because of it. If any of the others were there, they could have easily overpowered one handed Merle, shoved him out of the van and drove back. Either that or just wait until he was asleep arm themselves and run. Carl knew that he could do neither he was too petrified to do anything even when he was untied in the van and nature is against him when it comes to survival.

Carl gripped the branch tighter thinking about this he felt his fingernails dig into the bark making small furrows and his skin growing paler around his knuckles. He watched as the Walker advanced, its lower jaw was broken so it swung back and forth as it limped towards the child. A knife was sticking out of its chest and glass embedded in its throat. Carl swung the branch upward taking out the remainder of its teeth on the upper jaw as well as scratching the roof of its mouth. It let out a low moan and staggered backward falling over. Quickly Carl crushed it's skull before it had the chance to get up. Carl looked up to see that the ruckus had attracted neighbouring Walkers who were slowly turning in the boy's direction. Carl quickly backed up and scooted around back of the restaurant and dashed past a Walker who was too slow. He ran to the pharmacy and locked the door. Walkers pressed themselves up against the window now that they saw their next meal in clear view. They clawed and attempted to bite at the glass. Carl backed up.

It was all Merle's fault, there were more Walkers than usual no thanks to his constant screaming and shouting throughout the night. Carl had only gotten two hours of sleep all night being kept awake by Merle as well as the fear of falling out of the tree from such a height that he was sure to have broken his skull on the rough forest floor. Carl hoped that if the group was alive they would have seen the dead squirrel hanging by a piece of his torn jean cuffs.

Carl turned around to see that there were no Walkers he turned back to see the Walkers all pressed up against the glass still their emotionless eyes glued on the living child on the other side. Gripping the branch tightly, Carl took in a few breaths and then ran. Having to run he had to take his hand off the door, as soon as that happened the Walkers took their chance and pulled. A few fell and were trampled underfoot of those who were impatient of waiting. Carl looked to see a window in the very back, quickly he jumped onto the counter, smashed through the window and made his escape.

XXXXXX

Merle woke with a massive hangover. His hand waved in the air trying to find something he could grab to hold him still while he puked but his only hand made no contact and he ended up throwing up on his pants. Groaning in both pain and annoyance Merle rose to his shaky feet and looked to see a blurred figure running towards him. The figure slowed and its face changed. Merle blinked thrice and the blur vanished, all he could do was stare at the shocked boy in front of him.

"Stay here," Merle murmured as he started to stagger away.

Carl watched as the older man left.

XXXXXX

Daryl disobeyed Hershel's simple orders: don't touch your nose. The cartilage pulsed with pain and blood flowed freely from both nostrils. Daryl cupped his hand underneath trying to catch as much blood as possible without spilling it on the clean polished floor. Hershel continued to badger the hunter as Rick tossed him a handkerchief. The hunter walked over to the sink and turned his hand over pouring the good sized puddle of blood onto the stainless steel metal much to Patricia's protests.

"I'll clean it up," Daryl grumbled tired of listening to everyone patronize him. Otis tried to control his furious wife while Rick took Hershel aside to apologize for Daryl's 'unruly' behaviour. Nothing slipped past the hunter who turned and shouted.

"Sorry for staining your damn sink!"

The outburst silenced everyone in the room, replies of all sorts reeled through everyone's mind however before anyone spoke Daryl marched out of the room leaving a string of curses trailing after.

Outside everyone watched as the angered hunter pushed open the door and stomped down the stairs and walked around back. Carol was doing English with Sophia when she saw what was happening.

"Er… Lori can you?"

Lori nodded understanding and taking over. Oddly enough, Carol was the only one who seemed to be able to at least get a few audible sentences out of Daryl.

Carol peeked behind the house to see Daryl sitting by the pump washing his hands under the cool water. The handkerchief was stuff up both nostrils and he was breathing through his nose. Carol turned back in case Daryl saw her chuckling. Clearing her mind Carol walked around and headed towards the hunter.

"Need help?" she asked cautiously. Carol knew that when talking to a riled Daryl you had to be cautious.

Daryl shook his head but Carol stayed where she was holding her ground. Daryl gave a small sigh and took the handkerchief out of his nose and breathed.

"Ah fuck!" Daryl cried as the air pressed against his swollen nostrils.

"Easy…here." Carol took the handkerchief, ran it under the water, rung it out and then gently held it out for Daryl to take. He pressed it against the bruises and mumbled a thanks.

"You're going to have to breathe through your mouth," Carol explained rinsing her own hands.

Daryl nodded. Carol saw a small bruise line under his left eye and she straightened. She didn't know that Shane had that much power then again after witnessing what he did to Ed Carol had her suspicions, yet Ed did something harmful while Daryl was only trying to protect.

Carol helped adjust the handkerchief until Daryl nodded that he was fine.

"Don't let him get to you," Carol said.

"Easy for you to say," Daryl mumbled, his voice was slightly nasally. Immediately he regretted it, Daryl was about to apologize when Carol cut him off.

"It's…don't worry about it," Carol whispered, "just make sure that Lori knows that it's not your fault."

"Then who's?"

Carol didn't have an answer and Daryl didn't want one.

"As long as you are helping search for Carl and Merle then I don't think that we need to worry about fault."

Daryl nodded and mumbled something but followed Carol back to camp.

XXXXXX

It was afternoon when Carl's courage returned to go back into town to see if he could find some food. His stomach growled all the way to in response to his thoughts of eating. Surprisingly there were no Walkers anywhere in sight, not a single one. Carl wondered where they had gone to however not complaining about his sudden luck. He walked over to the restaurant and went in.

There was a slight musty smell from being unkept however Carl didn't allow that to distract him from his goal. He walked into the back room to see a majority of storage cleared out no doubt when the apocalypse first started but there were a few boxes taped shut with the word food marked on it in large bold letters. Carl ripped off the tape and peeked into see cans of soup, stale soda crackers, and bottle of water. In another box there was a full six pack of Gatorade, more soup, powdered potatoes and _Ready-to-go _meals. Quickly looking around Carl spotted a burlap sack hanging from a nail in the dirt streaked window and Carl grabbed it. He stuffed cans of soup in the bag as well as bottled water leaving a few things for the next time he came.

He slung the bag over his shoulder, leaning back due to the sudden weight. Carl adjusted the bag and walked out of the room, as he entered the main dining area he saw shadows play on the windows. Immediately the thought of the Walkers returning entered his mind and Carl ducked behind the bar. He peeked out from behind the dusty stand and saw that one shadow was shaped like a horse. _What?_ Carl moved forward slightly, perhaps they are other survivors? Are they friendly? Mean? Suspicious? Carl wondered as he moved closer still moving slowly on his hands and knees so that his own shadow wouldn't appear and spook or alert the others of his appearance. He quickly moved to the door and pressed his ear against it trying to listen, the sound of hooves _clip-clopping_ along the pavement died down and Carl knew that they were heading towards the pharmacy. Should he warn them that he was attacked by Walkers not too long ago? Who knows, maybe they are all in there. Carl shook his head, no right now he had to get out. Perhaps the survivors will come back again and maybe then he will introduce himself as long as he got a good look at who they were. A sudden thought entered his mind that made Carl's heart leap to his throat. Was it the group? If so then what's with the horses? Did they find a place to stay? Other people? He gripped the door knob and slowly pushed open the door a crack.

A small heat-wave rushed in, Carl scanned the area to see a horse indefinitely it was tied to a post on the pharmacy; two in fact. There was a single person moving around in the front however due to the tinted windows Carl couldn't make out the face. They had a hat on and continuously ducked behind a particular shelf. _Only one person?_ Carl wondered. He slipped through the door and then scampered behind a clothing store in hopes of seeing who the person was.

His shoulder was starting to hurt just from bearing the weight of the metal and plastic. He groaned and set the sack on the other shoulder but soon that began to sting. _Perhaps they will come back. _Carl thought, he knew that it could be wishful thinking but then against this was the only town for miles. Carl turned away and headed back to camp.

XXXXXX

Elsewhere Merle was having a hard time standing let alone clean his pants. He was disoriented and slightly shaken from the ongoing abuse his body was taking. He sank in the stream allowing the cool water to wash away the bile, Merle rubbed his face getting the grit out of his eyes and the dirt off his face. His stump laid in the water, the water flowed around it occasionally loosening the stones that were stuck in the crust. He wondered where the boy was, no doubt trying to find a way back to the group. Good riddance. Merle rose to his feet almost falling down again but he managed to stay on his feet. He managed to crawl over the small incline without falling and then stumbled towards the camp.

When he had seen the cube van he didn't mean for anyone to be in it, preferably he didn't want anyone in it – but no. The world was against him at the time and of course there had to be someone in the van turned out to be a twelve year old kid. However during a pathetic 'welcome to our camp!' crap the old man had pulled when the two got there unfortunately they were introduced. Merle would have been fine with sticking to the nicknames spinning through his head for them but he knew that it wouldn't fly, not being a hundred foot drop off to the side with a rocky cliff. It would be time since a member got a dumb idea of tossing him off the side – stupid but Merle wasn't taking chances. Instead he would just snap his fingers or whistle to whoever he needed to talk to. That didn't happen too often, he was content on staying in camp watching everyone else run around 'surviving'. Once or twice the group ganged up on Daryl to force him to take Merle with him on his hunting expeditions because they were tired of his crap. Merle would watch with shame at his brother for not telling off to a couple dumbass Blondies, an old man and a Piggy to shove it. That's what his brother missed, the courage the balls to do something meaningful instead of just shooting fucking squirrels with his crossbow and calling himself a fucking hunter.

Merle looked around. He honestly had no idea where he was, everything started to look the same and it was giving him a migraine. Finally he collapsed onto one knee resting his head in his hand. He was going to die, like this in the woods with no one around. The boy gone, not a soul insight not even a bloody Walker! _Heh…bloody _Merle shook the thought out of his head, now he was going all delusional on himself like before on the roof. No, he was going to make it, he was going to go back to camp and prove to himself that he was worth something, that he was capable not some bastard who was going to keel over at the thought of trouble. He struggled to his feet but his body was drained, with no food or even water (despite the irony) in his system his body was slowly shutting down. Merle struggled again pushing against the invisible force that was keeping him pinned. But Merle lost. He fell to the side rolling on his stump, releasing a howl of pain Merle curled up cradling his stump against his stomach. Hoarse breathes escaped his dry throat making a sound similar to sandpaper being scratched together. Merle continued to lay there in pain, his whole body was limp and felt heavier than usual. Against his will his eyelids started to close, Merle fought to keep them open – but he lost.

XXXXXX

The fire burned half heartily in the small stone pit. An empty hot soup tin was steaming away over the fire with half its contents bubbling madly in the small contained area. Carl had to move the whole camp by himself over to where Merle had collapsed and of course to this situation there was both good news and bad news.

The good news was that where Merle had collapse was close to the stream so he didn't have to walk far for the water, he was able to use the Bowie knife that Merle had taken from him the night before, to open the soup and in to refill the water bottles if they ever went empty.

The bad news was that Merle still hadn't woken up.

Carl was starting to get a little edgy. He was contemplating on what he should do. If Merle was supposedly dead perhaps he would go back and wait until the survivors he spotted earlier to come back – hopefully come back, make up a sob story and then join whatever group they have. He looked over to see Merle still lying flat on the back. When Carl found him his pants were soaked through no doubt wading through the stream, they dried quickly when the fire burned for a few minutes. The young boy had eaten a whole can of soup feeling the stubble nutrients set in his body giving him energy he hadn't had in days. He had drained a whole bottle of water and was slowly making his way through the second. He hoped that Merle would do something soon.

Fifteen minutes later Carl got his wish. He had long since taken the boiling soup off the flame letting it cool. He placed it against the heated stones as soon as he saw Merle shuffle in his sleep. The action was quick and it startled Carl.

When he was in the hospital with his mother, Carl had watched his father twitch and even moan while comatose. At first it made Carl believe that his father would live, but when the nurse explained that it was common in coma patients it broke his heart.

Carl looked over at Merle. Was he in a coma? Remembering all the wires and machines that were hooked up to Rick Carl quite doubted that Merle was in a coma – but then again. Merle moved again this time a low moan accompanied him. Startled Carl backed up holding the knife outward in front of him.

_He's turned?! _Carl thought in shock and awe, _b-but that's impossible!_

Merle's eyes open and looked up at the starry night above, his head slowly turned to see the terrified boy inches away with the knife pointed at him.

"You're holding it the wrong way," Merle mumbled. Carl blinked. The redneck struggled to get up into a sitting position careful not to touch the hot stones and held out his hand. Carl gave back the Bowie and Merle showed him the proper way.

"Make better cuts," Merle explained, his voice was slightly slurred. "Ya need proper cuts to gut one of these fuckers…"

Ignoring the profanity Carl nodded taking back the blade and practicing. After a few uncomfortable moments of silence Carl picked up the warm metal and held the can out for Merle to take.

"Soup?"


	13. Chapter 13

Merle was surprised when Carl retold him his adventure into the town wasn't surprised that there were Walkers. Carl cut out the fact that he had spotted survivor with the horses, knowing that the first relaxing conversation they had turn into a full blown interrogation. And with Merle having some of his energy back it could get messy.

"So what were you doing before the world went to hell?" Merle asked leaning back against the tree taking a large gulp of water.

"School," Carl replied in a bored tone.

"That's boring," Merle snorted.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"What about your daddy?" Merle asked, for once he was enjoying the relaxing atmosphere – his arm wasn't throbbing anymore which he was grateful for too. Carl opened his mouth a few times, but decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Playing…_hero_?" Merle asked, his voice grew dark with every stinging word. "Along with the other Pig, pretending to be something useful huh?"

"My dad was deputy sheriff," Carl snapped back.

"Oh…so he's a professional bullshitta'.

Carl wanted to reply but the words clogged his throat, instead he turned around pretending to sleep even though it was still early in the evening, the sun was still beating down on the two.

"Not to mention that other Piggy."

Carl whipped around. "Don't talk about him like that!"

Merle raised an eyebrow in surprise at Carl's reaction when he insulted Shane. He straightened.

"What is that man to ya anyway boy?"

Carl froze. To him Shane was a friend, more like a best friend in a way. The older man was hard to read but that's what Carl liked about him it made him more mysterious and cool. Instead of shouting at him like his parents would Shane would just want to have a calm discussion one on one if Carl did something he wasn't supposed to. He even showed Carl his gun when his own father wouldn't.

"Ya gonna answer me?"

Carl remained sitting scowling cause no matter what he'd say, Merle would only make fun of him.

XXXXXX

The four wheeler sped down the road. Three people were hanging out the window each armed with an Ak-47 two with a scope. One took a shot and it hit its slow moving target.

"Fuck ya!" the shooter, Aiden, screamed, "Fifty points!"

His opponents looked at him in shock and one spoke up. "What the hell man? Fifty nah bullshit that's like a ten."

"Shouldn't have taught you guys that game for fuck's sake," the other, Ethan, murmured.

The driver slammed on the brakes making all three grip the metal tightly.

"Ah balls," one hissed showing a thin trail of blood coming out of a wound. "You bitch!"

"Oh shut up man…," the driver groaned.

"What's up Atrox?"

"That."

Atrox pointed to the large barrier created from vehicles, wood and other spare parts. It was about six feet off the ground and it was swarmed with Walkers.

"Ten points each!" the one with the bleeding palm shouted giddily raising his gun.

"Wait," Atrox said.

"What?" the man asked impatiently.

Atrox got out of the van, he took the long hunting knife out of its sheath and took out three Walkers easily. Aiden spotted a Walker advancing towards Atrox yet the leader wasn't paying attention. Unable to control himself the shooter took his chances and shot the Walker. The bullet went through the Walker's neck, ricocheted off a piece of the barrier and nicking Atrox upside the head. Aiden nearly dropped the gun in surprise at his misaim.

"Oh-."

_Bang!_

Aiden fell like a rock the bullet slammed into his kneecap and went right through. The man screamed in pain attracting Walkers to the area. Ethan took out two daggers and the other, Benji, took a metal bat out of the passenger side.

"Don't," Atrox commanded, his voice devoid of emotion.

Ethan and Benji did as they were told, neither wanted to end up like Aiden – or the others. They were the smart ones, the ones who survived on their own until Atrox found them and offered them extra protection against the Walkers and against their loneliness.

Atrox found what he had suspected, embedded in the barrier was a grenade and a couple sticks of dynamite. He first wondered why but then suspected in case of emergency it was plan 'blow the living shit out of it'. He weighed the two sticks of dynamite and the grenade in his hand. The grenade was worth keeping, but the dynamite.

XXXXXX

Merle washed his stump again getting the bits and pieces out of the crust. It was looking better, the swelling was down and the pain had subsided giving the redneck a few moments of peace. He had gone back into town ignoring Carl's tiny protests. The Walkers weren't too bad and Merle was quick in and out. Carl had a can of soup ready for when he had come back.

"Thanks," Merle said a little grudgingly, he didn't like the feeling of being babied by a twelve year old boy. "Ya starting to act like a woman."

Carl ignored the comment. He was used to them by now however he was still skittish about Merle having alcohol especially about what happened last time.

"Are we going anywhere?" Carl asked.

"What ya talking about?"

"Like…concrete, a –a house or something."

Merle had been thinking about it. According to the map there have been a few farms and empty or not Merle knew that they would have to take their pick. They couldn't stay in the forest for very much longer.

"Soon," Merle said in a tone which he hoped the boy would pick up.

Carl did and he fell silent.

XXXXXX

"What the hell ya doing man?!"

Ethan and Benji stepped back after finishing their task. Atrox came between them looking down at Aiden. The man's arm were eagle spread, wrists bound roughly to the barrier. A stick of dynamite tied to his only good leg right at the ankle, his other ankle shot out so he couldn't push the dynamite off. The other tied roped around his neck like a necklace with the tail sticking outward.

"Oh come on," Aiden pleaded, he tried to move but pain shot through his whole leg forcing him to flex his burning muscles. "Argh god dammit Atrox!"

The leader walked up with a box of matches. He struck one and lit the dynamite at Aiden's leg ignoring the man's pleas then the one around his neck. He turned and motioning his remaining team to take cover. Ethan and Benji were skittish but did as they were told. Atrox however turned and remained in the opening not afraid of whatever debris and bits would come flying. He lowered his goggles. Aiden continued to scream and plea however both fell onto deaf ears.

"Please, please, please…," Aiden said watching the flames come closer and closer. "Fuck you Atrox! Burn in hell you motherf-."

Aiden's legs were blown off first but before the man had time to scream the dynamite around his neck exploded. The explosion blasted ripped the man's body apart and took out a large chunk of the wall. What remained crumbled crushing the burning bones _CRACK _went Aiden's spine as a piece of metal fell onto what remained of Aiden's lower half crushing it flat. Atrox was lucky to have the goggles on as dust, blood and burning flesh were blown his way. Ethan and Benji only witnessed so much before having to duck behind the truck to protect themselves.

Once the dust died and the smoke cleared Atrox remained and listened and Ethan and Benji shuffled out of hiding. There was not a single sign of Aiden anywhere, either it was burn to ash or it was crushed flat by the fallen barrier.

Atrox observed the area and then spoke in a haunting whisper: "Mighty fine words to go out on."

XXXXXX

Merle and Carl heard the barrier fall however were too far away to actually see any smoke billow from the results. Carl had gotten nervous immediately Merle on the other hand was more curious wanting to know who would do such a stupid thing.

"Damn idiots," Merle spat. "Attract more attention."

"Should we go check it out?" Carl offered meekly.

"How fast can you shot?"

The boy fell silent.

"Come on."

Merle packed up some of the things in a bag, and Carl just stood watching.

"Where are we going?" Carl asked.

"Into town," Merle replied hoisting the bag onto his shoulder, "that explosion was big, loud and if we can hear it then _they _sure can. Unless you want to be skeletonized in your sleep I suggest you get moving."

Carl didn't protest, as he was ready to turn Merle whistled at him and the young child turned back.

"Catch."

Merle literally tossed the heavy burlap sack at Carl who instinctively backed up and watched it fall to the ground.

"I said catch," Merle growled.

Carl bowed his head. "Sorry…"

"Pick it up, let's get going."

Carl did as he was told and followed Merle out of the forest.

XXXXXX

Ethan scratched at a dried piece of Aiden's blood that caked a small piece of the black jeep. He picked at a hardened piece but then stopped as soon as he realized what it was: burnt flesh. He looked over to see Atrox and Benji in a deep conversation. Benji is the navigator of the three making him extremely valuable while Ethan is more or less the sniper having run a gun shop before the apocalypse. Atrox had supposedly a leader for another group before the world went in a downward spiral however they didn't know which group. Aiden was the scavenger knowing how to get in and out and having a history of theft and a bunch of B&Es in the past.

"If we continue on this route we'll be passing through a small town, fill up, find gas maybe stay the night and then continue," Benji explained.

Atrox nodded. "Hey Ethan how are we on gas?"

Ethan turned the key to one. "Little less than half."

"Alright," Atrox agreed, "how long will it take?"

"It's about four miles or so," Benji calculated.

"Good, get into the jeep."

Benji snapped the map shut and then hoped in, Ethan looked at the burnt piece of flesh stuck fast to the jeep and held his tongue and got inside.

Atrox remained outside though he looked around surveying the area in case they needed to back track like last time. However it was simple, it wasn't the city anymore this time it was trees and nothing but trees with the occasional Walker stumbling around. He wondered who constructed the barrier, military perhaps or other survivors to keep others out as either a threat or a warning. Atrox narrowed his eyes even though the open area didn't look threatening he knew that anything can happen.

He remembered the marking on the map that was supposed to resemble the town. Atrox hoped there was survivors in it, survivors who had common sense unlike the others who were too welcoming and coming. Atrox gave a small grin thinking about the group's leader.

_Pathetic, _Atrox thought grimly, _a complete waste but what more can be expected of a female leader._

Atrox headed back to the jeep knowing that night would be coming on soon and his followers were getting impatient. If there were survivors, Atrox hoped that the leader would be more of a challenge, someone who would test his skills, to unconsciously show him their weakness as well as the other members in order to manipulate and bend them towards his side. A better opponent.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: _Very minor nudity on a Walker near the beginning, readers have been warned. Spitfire47_

* * *

The motel was broken in some areas, pillars were cracked, it was infested with various small creatures and some support beams were threatening to fall, crushing anyone stupid enough to stand under one. Cobwebs decorated all different corners and the wood creaked at certain areas warning those treading.

Carl stayed close feeling slightly uncomfortable as the shadows played on the floor and expanding from the corners as the sun slowly went down in the sky. Merle was ready for anything, his gun all set to blow the next oncoming Walker's brains out. Carl was armed with the Bowie knife, not only that but also the burlap sack that was coated with blood from the last Walker he crushed. Merle chastised him harshly but it didn't faze the small ball of giddiness that formed in Carl's stomach.

They hadn't encountered a whole lot of Walkers on their walk to the motel, however Carl knew that Merle was still worried about a whole wave coming their way especially since the explosion. Still neither knew who caused it, what caused it was simple – grenade, dynamite, a homemade bomb of sorts. But the echo could have gone on for miles attracting various Walkers.

"_Huurr."_

Merle and Carl whipped around to see a female Walker limping up from behind, its right foot was at an odd ankle causing it's limp and a majority of its clothes were torn to shreds revealing a bit of her right breast and nipple.

"Damn…," Merle chuckled he looked down at Carl, "ya wanna go up and say 'hi'?"

Carl scowled at Merle who only laughed.

"Good luck kid." The gun's bullet hit the Walker right between the eyes.

"I don't need luck," Carl replied feeling his cheeks go hot.

"Oh yeah? Not very many girlies running around that are your age."

"Sophia."

Merle grinned. "And you think that she's still alive? Girl probably got herself killed."

"She did not!"

"Prove it."

Carl opened his mouth ready to speak but immediately he bit his tongue. He obviously had no proof that she might be alive, or anyone in the group might be alive anymore. In silence he followed Merle down the hallway to a seemingly safe room.

Inside it was extremely dusty, furniture was broken and cracked _and_ there was a child Walker sleeping on the bed. It's jaw was oddly angled meaning a broken jaw as well one of its eyes was gone making the skin sunken in the socket. The other started to flicker back and forth as soon as it spotted the two living flesh standing in the door way.

"_Hu…raa."_

Merle rolled his eyes and walked up to the bed. Immediately the Walker's arms went up in the air trying to grab at the man. Carl wondered why it didn't just get up but then a horrible thought came to the boy's mind: the Walker had a broken back. It was human at one time, probably fell off from some height broke its back and its group left it here to turn. But there were no noticeable bite marks meaning that it turned without it being bit.

_Is that possible? _Carl thought.

He watched as Merle bent down, using his hand and stump, he quickly flipped the mattress over ignoring the child Walker's protests.

"What the-?"

_Ppffhh! Crunch! _The sounds echoed in the contained room making Carl flinch.

"That's it," Merle said wiping the dust and grim off his one hand.

Carl continued to stare at the flipped over mattress thinking about the child Walker underneath.

"I ain't gonna flip ya over," Merle said as if reading Carl's mind. "Now find a spot and make yerself comfortable."

Carl continued to look wearily at the flipped over mattress.

"For fuck sakes…," Merle groaned seeing the fear in the child's eyes. He walked over and sat down on the mattress where the Walker child's head would be. _Crunch._ The sound was slightly muffled by the mattress and blood oozed out near the front staining the wall. Carl felt bile rise into his throat and a burning sensation stab at his insides.

"There," Merle declared, Carl prayed that the redneck wouldn't lift the mattress to show him. "Now pick a spot and quite your whining."

Carl bowed his head and obliged moving silently to the wooden base of the bed knowing that he didn't want to sleep on the dirty floor. Merle nodded seeing that the boy was listening to him.

There were no covers for either one of them so both Merle and Carl had to make due, Carl curled up as much as possible and Merle laid out not minding the slight breeze that entered through the rotting wood. Giving a final stretch, feeling his bones give a satisfied crack Merle fell asleep.

XXXXXX

"Come on inside Rick."

Lori stood from the doorway watching Rick look out into the dark fields, a thing that he started up not too long ago. Rick was convinced that Merle knew where they were and Carl was out there too. He didn't have any proof just his thoughts which some survivors thought were to be a little – strange. It was evident that some people were worried including Hershel's own people.

"Please Rick," Lori whispered coming up to him, "supper is ready."

Rick gave a small sigh. He turned to see Lori close to him. She slipped her hand into his giving it a small squeeze. Rick looked down at his wife with eyes blank of expression.

"Come on," Lori repeated plainly.

Rick allowed himself to be led back into the house.

Inside everyone looked up to see Rick and Lori come in. Some members of Rick's group had expressions of relief on their face glad to see their leader come and have a meal with them.

"Hello Rick," Hershel spoke breaking the silence. The others mumbled a 'hello' or familiar neutral welcome. Rick nodded back and took a seat beside Lori. He quickly examined the table almost everyone was here except-

"Where is Daryl?" Rick asked, his voice was hoarse.

"He's…out," Lori spoke carefully.

Rick stood abruptly. "I should go help him."

Immediately some of Rick's group stood in protest and Lori placed her hands on her husband's shoulders.

"He's fine," Shane said, "he's just gone to find some material to make himself more arrows. I assure you."

That was a lie and everyone knew it. But if something wasn't said Rick would have bolted out of the room in a flash. Daryl was out finding more evidence on the whereabouts of Merle and Carl.

"Sit, eat," Hershel commanded, "you haven't had anything all day."

Rick nodded, slowly sitting back into his seat once seated everyone relaxed again. Everyone placed food onto their plate and started to dig in. Hershel keeping an eye on Maggie and Glenn, as well as Jimmy and Beth who kept making funny faces at each other. Rick picked at his food, looked up and saw that someone else was missing.

"Where is Otis?"

Shane sighed and slammed his knife and fork down.

"Man you gotta let it go alright?"

Rick let out a breath. "Alright…"

"They're fine," Lori reassured, she rubbed Rick's back ignoring Shane clenched his jaw.

XXXXXX

The jeep came to a slow halt in front of town. The low lights were on shining very little on the road so that it wouldn't attract any unwanted company.

"Is this it?" Atrox asked, his voice void of emotion.

"Yes," Benji said immediately, "I'm sure of it."

Atrox rolled the vehicle into the town, crushing a Walker slowly as he entered.

"_Hurr….RAA-."_

The Walker's growls came to a halt, and was replaced with a sickening crunch. Atrox gave a small smile.

"There should be a hotel or something," Benji spoke up.

"We'll go there first"

Atrox turned into the parking lot and ordered everyone out. Benji picked up his metal bat and Ethan took out his hunting knife. Atrox took out his pistol.

"Isn't the noise gonna attract?" Benji asked. "I mean it's already dark."

Atrox shrugged turning on his flashlight. Benji was ready to protest but Ethan shook his head pushing a flashlight into the man's hand. Sensing that his men were prepared Atrox stepped up to the wooden double doors.

XXXXXX

Inside the lights bounced off the corners, in the hall and on the broken furniture. Small creatures scampered to and fro fearing the bright lights.

"Creepy," Benji murmured. No one replied and he took the hint. He continued forward not sensing Atrox's steps slowdown in order to match Ethan's steps.

"I know how you feel," Atrox spoke with a haunting voice.

Ethan remained silent only nodding.

"When _they _murdered my mother I felt…so angry it was a bottomless pit. I of course wasn't there but I imagined him pulling the trigger over, and over, and over."

Ethan felt his mouth go dry.

"Being 'murdered' some would say, by the murderer. But I didn't feel murdered, no I felt reborn finding a purpose and living for something. I didn't run off, I didn't hide instead I fought back. Getting the justice that I rightfully deserved, but while doing it with my head held high and in sight!"

Ethan tried not to look at Atrox, but he couldn't help himself. The leader looked back showing Ethan his eyes that were as emotionless as a shark's.

"Aiden was a strong fighter," Atrox spoke quietly, "but he was impatient making him lazy and _stupid_."

Ethan felt the words sting and stick to his body. He wanted to speak back, speak up but fear factor kept him in place; kept his tongue tied.

"But did we really have to blow him up?" Ethan spoke finally, his voice was hoarse. "I mean I could have taken him into the woods and shot him."

"He isn't a dog."

Ethan immediately protested, "But you him out in similar way you killed that chick leader."

Atrox looked at Ethan directly he could sense the energy coming from the group member.

"He was dangerous and the barrier was in our way," Atrox gave a small smile. "Think about it like this…two birds and one stone."

With that he turned forward and picked up the pace leaving Ethan behind.

XXXXXX

Merle woke. He looked at the open doorway to see it empty however on the outside he saw three lights waving around. Immediately he was wide awake, Merle looked over to Carl to see the boy still fast asleep.

"Hey get up," Merle shook Carl roughly. The boy groaned and Merle continued to shake him. "Come on kid, up now!"

Carl opened his eyes, they focused on the redneck towering above.

"Someone's here, up," Merle explained looking up to see the lights getting closer.

"Is it the group?" Carl asked now wide awake.

Merle took out his gun and Carl immediately moved forward. He tried to grab the gun but Merle raised it out of reach.

"Is it the _group?"_

"Shut up," Merle growled looking up.

Carl imagined Merle shooting Rick over and over, his heart dropped as he watched Merle train his gun of the entrance ready to shoot anyone who dared show his face. Panicking, Carl lunged at the redneck Merle looked over at the last second but was too late to react. Both tumbled onto the ground, reaching for the gun. Merle easily overpowering Carl even with one hand, he struck the boy with his stump and Carl spun around twice before falling to the ground. Bits of the crust stuck to his bruised cheek. Merle was a little out of breath however still standing, the gun firmly held in his hand.

"Stupid boy!" Merle hissed.

Carl felt tears stream down his face. He looked up in time to see a streak of silver whoosh through the air. Blood immediately oozed from the opening, trailing down his neck at a fast pace. Carl gingerly touched his wound, feeling blood run over his fingers he looked up at Merle who raised the gun showing off the blood dripping from the muzzle.

Merle raised the gun to strike again when a gun hammer stopped him. Forming a snarl he turned and immediately his eyes grew wide and his jaw slacked.

Peeking around the corner on either side were two unfamiliar faces, but there was a man standing in the centre of the doorway with the gun leveled at Merle's stomach. He had a green eye and a brown eye, a scar on his nose and one through his right eyebrow. He wore a beater underneath a shin length trench coat and dark jeans along with bare feet. His eyes were as emotionless as a shark's, the man wore no mask for he didn't need or care for one. His messy black hair was this way and that. His mouth in a thin line that turned into a small sickly smile showing off his crooked dirty teeth, he was missing his left canine.

"Well this is certainly a surprise," the man spoke with a haunting whisper, his voice echoed making it loud. Merle continued to gawk not believing what he was seeing, Carl took this opportunity to scuttle away from the redneck. The man's eyes spotted Carl's movement immediately. Carl froze as the man examined him and zeroed in on the bruised and cut up cheek. The man's eyes flicked back to the man.

"See that you haven't changed," the man said.

"And you haven't," Merle growled narrowing his eyes on his target.

The man's smile vanished. "Why would I? For what reason do you assume that I would change?"

Merle straightened trying to intimidate him but the man didn't faze.

"Introductions?" the man asked innocently.

Merle looked down at Carl who was still cowering near the wall.

"Atrox," the man said clicking the safety looking directly at Carl.

Unable to ignore the introduction, Carl sputtered, "I-I'm Carl."

The man gave the same sickly smile. "Now Carl, why don't you tell me how you came across Merle hmm?"


	15. Chapter 15

Carl immediately sensed bad blood between the two men. He pressed the ice pack against his cheek feeling the cool make his nerves tingle. Benji worked in silence as he prepared the gauze, Ethan just stared into space with a shotgun shouldered occasionally coming out to scan around but then returning to space. Merle looked like he wanted to shoot Atrox while Atrox remained in his neutral state. Carl had explained in a shaky voice unsure on how much to reveal to this Atrox man. Also Merle was walking behind however he was close able to listen to every word but Atrox waved him off telling the boy to calm down and explain. The story was that the two got separated from their group by an ambush of Walkers. When Atrox asked what they had for weaponry Merle growled the response; a Bowie and a pistol with only three bullets left. Apparently Atrox wasn't surprised and he unhooked his prized possession. It was nearly forty inches in length with the bottom end having a leather strap wrapped around it for better grip and the top end covered with spikes that seemed to be welded on.

"Useful, especially to keep them at bay," Atrox said.

Merle snorted and Carl was amazed that Atrox was able to wave Merle off so easily while other survivors would find him intimidating.

"So your father is the deputy sheriff?" Atrox asked with a hint of amusement.

"Yeah," Carl said taking a sip of water it was lukewarm but it filled his empty stomach.

"My mother was a police officer," Atrox explained, "for Atlanta, she was the best gunman out of everyone making and breaking records in all districts. Until she was ambushed…"

"Ambushed?" Carl asked.

Merle groaned but he was ignored.

"She was doing patrol, having received news of a promotion, you would say that my mother was giddy making her a bit distracted. She was walking down a street when two men came out of an alleyway, immediately sensing that they were dangerous my mother started to question them asking what they wanted, why they were here the usual. One pulled out a gun ready to shoot her but my mother was quicker shooting him in the leg and the other in the stomach but not a fatal shot." – Atrox paused, a shadow passed over his face darkening his features - , "they were nothing but decoys, they were blind by their beliefs they believed that they were doing this for the better good of society. A man came up from behind and struck her in the back of the head. Another came from the side and both continued to beat her until she was nearly unconscious. Then using her own gun they pumped eight of the ten bullets into her arms and legs. Unable to convince her that she was a whore they bashed her skull in by kicking her head repeatedly until her brains started to pour out of the cracks."

Carl could see Atrox's eyes quickly flick over to Merle, his voice had grown darker near the end of his story.

"And do you know why they killed her?"

Carl shook his head.

"Because she put away, possibly the worst Neo-Nazi in history."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Benji took a sudden interest in a piece of gauze tape, Ethan cautiously took a small step away from the burning fire and Carl looked between Merle and Atrox.

_No wonder…_ Carl thought. It was all starting to make sense, the hatred for each other and the constant staring contests that Atrox always seemed to win.

"So where is your original group?" Atrox asked.

"We don't know," Merle growled.

"Of course you don't. Why don't you come with us?"

Merle opened his mouth ready to speak back but he immediately stopped. Carl looked at Atrox to see if he was serious, he was.

"You don't have anyone else," Atrox explained as if it were obvious, "I don't think that you're group would try to find you."

"They would," Carl spoke up. Atrox raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't see anyone when we came into town."

"I saw people earlier today." The words flew out of Carl's mouth before he even had a chance to think about what he was saying. Merle gave him a dirty look while Atrox raised his scarred eyebrow in surprise.

"Really now? And what did they look like?" Atrox asked.

Carl bowed his head. "I can't remember, but I know they were there they came on horses. I think there were two of them."

Atrox nodded while Merle stood.

"Word, now."

Atrox side glanced Merle. "Leave the boy alone."

Merle straightened towering over Atrox's sitting form and growled. "Ain't no pussy tellin' me what to do."

Ethan and Benji both looked up, Ethan fingering the shotgun. Atrox of course spotted and raised his hand telling him to stop.

"You're a man Merle," Atrox said leaning against the cooler. "You do whatever you please."

"I don't need to hear it from _you."_

Atrox gave a small grin watching Merle half drag and half carry Carl head back towards the motel.

"Do you really want to stay with him Atrox?" Benji asked.

Ethan agreed. "Yeah, he was with the group that killed your mother."

Atrox gave a small sigh. "He wasn't _there _though."

"Then how do you know him?"

Atrox rubbed the back of his neck. The only way he was able to control his group in the past was because he controlled his personal information, controlled his contact with the others making sure that he didn't get too close in case he was forced to do something drastic like kill off his group – every last member.

"Let's just say I have a personal connection with him."

Atrox left it there, he turned his head in the direction Merle and Carl went.

XXXXXX

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that you saw survivors?" Merle asked grabbing and shaking Carl hard.

The boy felt his eyes roll into the back of his head.

"I knew...," Carl started but his voice started to crack. Merle pinched the bridge of his nose, he never expected Atrox to live.

"How do you know him?" Carl asked.

Merle ignored the question pressing his fist against the wood.

"Is he like you?"

"No."

"Is he with the police?"

"No."

"Is he-."

"Shut up."

Merle whipped around seeing Carl take an involuntary step back. He pulled back the curtain slightly to see Atrox staring right back at him.

_Damn him_. Merle growl in his mind.

"I want you to stay away from him Carl," Merle spoke finally in a low voice.

"Why?" To Carl, Atrox seemed like a genuinely nice guy despite his emotionless face.

"Just do as I say."

Merle looked back out to see Atrox speak to his own group, he never thought he'd see Atrox work alongside people even if it was the end of the world.

"WALKER!"

Carl moved swiftly over to the window and Merle pulled back the curtain fully to see Ethan and Benji get the guns out while Atrox took out an axe from its sheath and his spiked chain. In the distance a huge crowd of Walkers moving slowly towards the still large burning fire.

"Let's go," Merle said pushing the Bowie knife into Carl's trembling hands. The young child almost dropped the blade but clenched it tightly forcing his hands to stop shaking. Merle kicked open the door and pulled out his gun aiming at a walker coming in from the right. He pulled the trigger and it dropped to its knees then fell face flat. The two survivors quickly moved over to the others.

"See you still fight dirty," Merle spat sarcastically.

"At least I fight," Atrox said, his eyes darting here and there spotting the Walkers gain speed as the scent of living flesh.

"Runners are fifteen points," Benji said with a small smile.

"Killing Runners with a blade or blunt is fifteen points," Ethan corrected exchanging his gun for a metal bat.

Merle and Carl gawked. Atrox gave a small chuckle at their expressions.

"Might as well make it interesting," Atrox quipped swinging his axe in a circle to flex his wrist. A Walker started to gain speed heading towards Benji, but Ethan came up from behind and cracked the bat over its head making its skull cave in immediately upon impact. Benji protested while Ethan laughed.

"Wanna head start?" Atrox asked waving his hand to the oncoming Walkers.

Carl hadn't seen so many in his life, the most he had seen was in Atlanta while Shane foot was literally on the floor while driving through the Walker filled streets.

"Don't fear them," Atrox whispered to the boy while passing him. He gripped the axe tightly in one hand and the spiked chain in the other. He split a Runner's skull open with the axe and swung the chain simultaneously knocking down two Walkers.

Originally Carl and Merle's group would have run and hid, but both watched as all three took down Runners here and there without a hint of fear. Avoiding clawed rotting hands and teeth easily while professionally maneuvering their weapons around their bodies taking the small herd.

Merle would have just tossed a survivor into the crowd and bolted, not looking back but he was amazed at the three survivors annihilating the dead. The last Walker fell as the end of Atrox's chain slammed into its face ripping flesh from its skull and caving the skull inward.

"Let's go," Atrox commanded.

Benji and Ethan jumped into action, beating the flames down and starting the jeep and piling the scavenged materials into the back.

"Are you coming or staying?" Atrox asked looking over his shoulder at Merle and Carl.

"Where are you going?" Carl asked.

"Just a little ways down the highway for the night, then we were going to look around the farms to see what we can grab before heading up North."

Atrox shrugged. "Supposed to be safer," – Merle snorted his disagreement - , "I do have my doubts but at least it would be easier game."

Carl and Merle looked at each other for a few beats. Carl didn't expect this, Merle did. Atrox opened the driver's door.

"Well it's completely up to you however I would like to take the boy with me, you know just in case another herd comes in. Might as well have a sign around him saying 'please skeletonize me in my sleep.'"

Carl's eyes widened as Atrox's words sunk in and every molecule in his body inched to jump into the jeep and yell drive. Merle however was extremely reluctant, knowing how Atrox recruits he couldn't help but feel a slight responsibility. Atrox started the ignition making both jump, Carl looked at Merle with a pleading expression and Merle caved.

"Both of you can get into the back with Ethan," Atrox said watching the two survivors rush to the other side of the vehicle.

"Thanks," Carl said feeling relief spread through his body.

Atrox gave a sick smile. "No problem."


	16. Chapter 16

Atrox's hideout was above ground, in a treehouse that was threatening to collapse at any second. Despite Ethan's reassurance of it being safe both Merle and Carl kept getting gut dropped feelings when looked up at the creaky structure. There was a rope ladder leading up to the treehouse and Ethan climbed up first then Benji leaving Atrox on the ground with Carl and Merle.

"Get up there kid," Atrox said motioning to the ladder. Carl felt himself shake slightly as he grabbed third rung and pulled himself up.

"You sure that's safe?" Merle asked wearily.

"Don't get your panties in a twist," Atrox quipped, "need a boost?"

Merle let out a low growl wanting to shoot Atrox right then and there, his pistol was still in his belt and all he had to do was whip it out and pull the trigger. He looked at Atrox who was almost daring him to do it but instead the redneck looked upward silently chastising himself for not having the guts. Ignoring Merle, Atrox went up leaving Merle behind not offering any more help. Merle looked at his stump to see that the swelling had greatly reduced but it was still tender to touch and the ladder was made out of wood and rope but the wood was not sanded down so splinters and tiny points of nails stuck out.

"I wouldn't linger there too long if I were you," Atrox shouted over the edge, "your open bait."

Merle clenched his hand into a tight fist but bit his tongue as he started to climb the ladder.

XXXXXX

Patricia screamed and the sound of a bowl smashing the pieces on the ground echoed. Dangling in front of her face was a dead squirrel attached to what looked like the end of a pant cuff, its neck at an odd angle and it's eyes bulging from its skull.

"What in God's name…?" Hershel demanded coming from the dining room, chairs screeched across the floor as everyone (all at once) got up and looked to see what was going on. Just coming into the front foyer was Daryl and Otis back from another exhausting hunt for clues on Carl's whereabouts. For days they kept returning empty handed making Daryl furious triggering more anger fueled outbursts at people for no reason even once yelling at Beth when the youngest lost her balance stepping on the hunter's foot. But now that was all going to change, they have found what Daryl thought was evidence that Carl was still alive and living in the woods either on his own or still with Merle.

"He has to be on his own," Shane protested.

"He's only twelve for god's sake!" Carol argued thinking of Sophia who was back at the trailer. "There is no way a twelve year old could survive out on their own and in...in this…."

"She has a point," Glenn agreed.

"Okay look, I believe that Carl is a tough kid he'll make it."

Lori then stepped in. "He doesn't even have a weapon, I mean what if…if he…" She was unable to finish the sentence without tears threatening to slide down her face. Carol immediately walked over and pulled her gently away from the scene leaving Rick to battle it out.

"Lori's right," Rick finally said, "Carl doesn't have a weapon and even if he does he sure as hell doesn't know how to use it."

"A knife," Shane quickly replied, "simple stab to the head."

"Them damn things are taller than him," Daryl argued, "even if he can take 'em down there're sure as hell a lot more than just one moving around out there – yer saw on the highway."

Rick rubbed his face and before he could speak Shane jumped in but his attack was directed at Daryl.

"And what evidence do you think that Carl might've done that hmm?"

"Well Merle sure wouldn't."

"You know what I'm surprised if your brother is still even alive."

Daryl's eyes flashed angrily. "What did you say?!"

Shane shook his head. "You know what man your brother may have placed a death sentence upon Carl!"

Daryl drew back his fist ready to snap it into Shane face, Glenn and Rick ready to intercept, when a loud whistle caught everyone's attention. They all turned to see Hershel standing in the archway clearly angry.

"I want you all to get out right now!" He said fiercely, "Get out!"

Without hesitation Shane, Glenn and Daryl backed up and exited through the front door, Rick however remained rooted wanting to make things right _again_ with Hershel but the look on the man's face told the former Officer that he wasn't in the mood and Rick took the hint.

Back at camp Rick marched over to Shane.

"What the hell was that?"

Shane did a double take. "What?"

"You heard me I'm trying to get Hershel to let us stay here instead of sending us packing. And I don't want any interfering with that so no fights in his house."

Shane scoffed. "You sure better tell Dixon man becau-."

"I will," Rick reassured.

"Are you?"

Rick sighed. "What does that mean?"

Shane lifted his hands then allowed them to fall back to his side, "Seems to me that you're letting him do as he pleases."

Rick took a step forward, "Really? And what is giving you that impression Shane? He found something that is telling me that my son is alive!"

"Okay look man, he showed you a dead squirrel with a torn jean cuff tied around its neck like it belonged in some sort of ritual, see that's what he showed ya nothin' to do with Carl."

Rick sighed. "Carl knew that we'd be looking for him especially Daryl so maybe he thought that dead squirrels would grab Daryl's attention. A little odd to me yes but it worked didn't it?"

Shane was ready to reply but couldn't find anything to answer with. Instead he watched his former friend head back towards his tent.

XXXXXX

The next morning Carl woke with a very stiff back, he was squished between Ethan and the wall. Surprisingly they were still alive, Merle and Benji were both still asleep yet Atrox was gone. Carefully Carl moved towards the entrance where the ladder was, instead of curled up it was dangling for anyone to jump on and climb. Carl took it that Atrox was out hunting. With extreme caution, Carl turned around and started to climb down the ladder and jumped the last rung.

"Nice."

Carl turned around to see Atrox standing right behind him, a AK-47 with a scope shouldered and a hunting knife glinted in the early morning light. Two butterfly bandages were across a small wound and a burning cigarette hung from Atrox's mouth.

"What are you doing up so early?" the leader asked, his eyes completely concentrated on the boy in front of him.

"I just woke up…," Carl said truthfully.

Atrox nodded. "Want to go for a walk?"

Before Carl could stop himself a 'yes' flew out of his mouth and Atrox gave a small smile. He led the youth along a path towards what looked like a series of graves. Carl was disturbed by the sight he peered in to see that a couple were empty while others were preoccupied.

"We found this when we first came here," Atrox spoke quietly, "graves already pre-set for those who are to fill them. No doubt some of those people were foolish enough to come back while others stayed away."

"Come back to what?" Carl asked wondering what sort of horror took place.

"Whatever brought them out here in the first place," Atrox looked around and then down at Carl, "what do you think?"

"M-me?" the boy stuttered.

"You're obviously smart," Atrox complimented, "tell me, what would bring people here just to be killed?"

Carl thought but nothing came to him and he spoke honestly. Atrox was a little disappointed but took it nonetheless.

"Perhaps it's too big of a question for someone your age," he pondered, "well I'm sure that you'll find out the answer soon enough."

Atrox started to head back and Carl followed.

"Do you know the answer?"

Atrox cocked his head. "I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"Bit mature for you at the moment, but don't worry you'll hear it."

Carl blinked. "I'm mature."

Atrox let out a bitter laugh. "Of course you are but at the moment let's concentrate on something else."

"Like what?"

"Let's go wake the others and I'll tell you."

When Atrox and Carl returned Ethan was already up warming up a Ready-To-Go meal while looking through a scope in case any Walkers came stumbling onto camp. Atrox told him to go wake up the others and Ethan did as he was told. Once everyone was awake and down from the treehouse Atrox told them what they were going to do today.

"Last night we got a little…distracted, so we're going to go back and see what we can find."

"The burlap sack is filled," Merle said.

"We can't live on canned soup forever," Atrox replied, "so everyone get what you need."

Ethan and Benji nodded immediately jumping to gather supplies while Carl and Merle remained rooted.

"We're going to be leaving you," Merle said firmly.

Carl was shocked he looked over to Merle wanting to say something but decided against it seeing the look in Merle's eyes. Atrox nodded.

"Well at least let me give you a ride into town."

Carl was again surprised that Atrox would allow them to go so easily, Merle was not. Once everything was in order they all climbed into the jeep and drove off.

They parked out of the town so they wouldn't attract the Walkers inside. Atrox took an AK-47 out of the back and then turned to Merle.

"What are you going to do?"

"Still planning on leaving," Merle answered his attention was so concentrated on Atrox, that he didn't noticed the youth's expression change.

"Hey…Merle?" Carl whispered, his fear factor for the older man had died down but only slightly. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Merle gave another hateful glare at Atrox and then looked down at Carl.

"What is it boy?"

"I…I want to go home," Carl mumbled to the ground, the wound on his cheek pulsed with pain but he didn't give up on his message.

"What?" Merle asked in shock.

"I want to go home."

The way Carl said it sent chills down Merle's spine, it reminded him so much of Daryl when he was around Carl's age. Vulnerable yet hidden, the only thing Carl was missing was Daryl's young ferocity and anger that he had pent up every encounter with their father.

"I won't tell him," Carl continued, "I'll just say that we got separated and say that I don't know where they are."

Merle raised an eyebrow looking at the boy, barely able to shoot and he was asking if he could turn back and walk away like nothing ever happened.

"And then what?" Merle asked, "live with people would huddle and duck in fear if a single Walker came into view? Pretend that everything is going to be alright and move from place to place hoping that the next one would be better, am I right?"

Carl could feel himself tremble on the inside, but he forced himself to stay still. Then a sudden wave of anger raged through his veins.

"I hate you."

Merle straightened.

Carl looked up right at Merle, right in the eye. "I hate you more than anything."

Merle watched as the boy backed up. He then narrowed his eyes.

"Wha'cha gonna do boy?" Merle demanded his voice carried, "huh? Ya no idea where they are, if they're even alive!"

Carl ignored him, covering his ears he didn't want to hear what Merle was telling him. Instead he turned around and ran.


	17. Chapter 17

Atrox watched as Carl ran off, he knew that the kid wouldn't go too far and the town had enough running space for anyone. His eyes flickered over to a sudden moving figure and he turned to see that it was Ethan who quietly took out a Walker with a blow to the head.

"Ethan."

The young man walked over shouldering the metal bat as he did. Bits of blood and brain from the Walker dripped off his shirt.

"Follow him."

Ethan followed Atrox's look and just say Carl turn the corner. Nodding Ethan walked over ignoring being purposely shouldered by Merle who marched right up to his leader. Ethan clenched his grip on the bat but Atrox gave him a look '_don't interfere.'_ Relaxing his grip Ethan turned around and continued to walk.

"What the hell did you tell him?" Merle demanded.

"Your parenting skills are less than admirable," Atrox replied in monotone, than his voice grew dark. "I could have told him, what happened, who was involved and the conclusion."

Merle clearly bristled.

"How I saved _your skin_ when they wanted compensation," Atrox narrowed his emotionless eyes. "And what about _my _compensation?"

"Because twenty-seven wasn't enough!"

Atrox nodded. "It's never enough."

He started to walk away when Merle brought his exposed stump down on his shoulder. Atrox side glanced the exposed rotting flesh, smelling the pungent scent and seeing bits of the charred bone.

"You best be sure where you put that appendage Merle," Atrox warned, "you might never see it again."

Using the muzzle of the AK-47, Atrox pushed the stump off his shoulder and continued forward leaving Merle behind.

XXXXXX

Carl ran; he ran until he tripped over something. His landing was saved for the pile of dead Walkers. A pair of young blood-filled eyes stared back at Carl, its mouth gaping showing off eleven remaining teeth. Carl screamed and pushed on the Walker cushion he had fallen on, his hand sunk deep into a large wound. Blood, guts and other bodily fluids squirted out of the corners and Carl cringed. Footsteps echoed behind him and Carl whipped around to see Ethan.

"Come on," Ethan said bending down, he grabbed Carl around the waist. "Ready?...Three."

He lifted Carl up and away from the pile of Walkers. The youth's hand was slick with blood and bile that dribbled on to his clothes.

"Don't really have the brains for running off do you?" Ethan quipped while handing the youth a handkerchief. Carl looked at the ground. "If those were live Walkers you would have already been eaten."

Carl clenched his fists, he looked at Ethan and asked, "So what? Gonna take me back?"

Ethan rubbed the back of his neck. "I _could_, but…." – Ethan looked around - , "Honestly I don't think you even belong here, but you _do _need to get out of here Atrox has become more unstable."

Carl raised an eyebrow, to him Atrox seemed fine but the look in Ethan's eyes contradicted what Carl thought.

"There is a reason why Merle is weary as well as hating towards Atrox," Ethan explained, "here."

The sniper handed Carl a silenced P99 and a hunting knife that was nearly as long as the boy's arm. Carl was nervous about having the P99, he was more used to fighting with blades.

"You'll need it," Ethan said quietly and then pointed, "there is a barn around here about a mile and a half east bound give or take. There are people…"

Carl felt his heart raise in his chest, but then a lump grew in his throat.

"What about Merle?" Carl asked.

Ethan rose to his full height, "You let me deal with that."

Ethan turned ready to head back but Carl came up from behind and asked, "What happened?"

"It's a long story, one that I really shouldn't tell you but as far as I know it involves a child."

The lump grew in Carl's throat nearly clogging off his air. The tension between the two men baffled Carl up till now, however he was still curious but nodded to Ethan.

"If I can protect Merle I will," Ethan promised, "I have nothing against the redneck and as far as I can tell nor does he against myself."

Carl watched as Ethan started to walk backwards. "A mile and a half, give or take."

Carl nodded again understanding. He watched as Ethan turned around to go back to the jeep, Carl weighed the blade in his hand and the P99 in the other feeling the cool metal press against his burning palm. He took in a deep breath, turned to face the vast forest and then walked eastward.

XXXXXX

Merle looked over to see Ethan come towards the jeep, but something was different he was sure that Ethan had a few extra weapons on him when he had left before.

Atrox looked at Ethan who gave him the smallest of nods. "That is very interesting."

"What's going on?" Merle asked sensing something is wrong. Then it hit him. "Atr-."

_Thunk_. A kick was delivered to Merle's back and the man collapsed instantly. Benji took out his gun out, training it on the redneck while weighed the chains in his other hand.

"I must give you a hand Merle," Atrox said smiling sickly, "protecting yourself with a child."

"A-atrox…," Merle groaned, a sharp pain ran through his back every time he tried to get up.

"That won't work a second time."

Atrox reached down and look Merle's pistol from his belt. The man tried to protect himself but Atrox aimed and kicked Merle's stump.

"_Argh!"_

Merle clutched his now bleeding stump, the crust had cracked in several places oozing out a great deal of blood and puss. Merle bit his tongue holding in the pain.

"Beautiful," Atrox whispered hauntingly, "a fraction of what I felt when you killed her."

"I didn't kill her!" Merle spat angrily cradling his stump against his chest, it continued to throb with intense pain. Ignoring Merle Atrox took out a key from around his neck and inserted it into a steel lock that was clipped round his belt loop.

"I had thought about going after your brother, Daryl is it? But then I stopped, thinking that I'd rather see you wither in pain, it would be more satisfying."

Merle gritted his teeth, again he attempted to move but something cracked against the back of his head and he immediately blacked out.

XXXXXX

Rick looked around, he stood in the spot where Daryl and Otis said that they had found the squirrel. He shuffled across the floor and walked up to the tree where the squirrel was tied to. He was still trying to get his head around the fact that Carl would do something like that, but Daryl was known for killing squirrels and Carl must have known that Daryl would be on the search party. He looked over to Shane who was looking around while fingering his shotgun in a hint of boredom. Rick gave a small sigh, he didn't understand Shane. He should have been happy like the others, but instead he was sulking. Was something going on between Daryl and Shane? Was Shane putting full blame on Daryl? Rick looked over.

"Something's wrong," he spoke knowingly.

"Don't worry about it," Shane said waving it off, he didn't even try to hide it. The two were friends, they knew how to read each other, what each other would be thinking, and know others ticks. Know it seemed that the unique bond was broken.

"You can't place all the blame on Daryl," Rick continued.

"He should've known man," Shane replied," should've had the common sense to leave Carl back at camp. He'd be safer."

"I should have taken Carl with me," Rick immediately spoke back, "despite the danger at least he would have been safe with me. I didn't think, I thought that Merle was still cuffed to the fence and if he did manage to get free he was too weak to do anything but…but lay there."

"Well you're wrong weren't you?"

Rick nodded. "Yeah…_I _was."

Shane let out a small _tsk_. "You wouldn't have made that choice if Daryl knew better."

"Daryl isn't the only one who should be blamed."

"He lacks common sense, you shouldn't rely on his too much."

"I'm not relying on him for anything."

"I guess you're not."

Rick whipped around, fire played in his eyes. "You need to speak up about something?"

Shane straightened sensing Rick bristle. "Don't need to speak up man."

Rick gave a small sigh pinching the bridge of his nose. "Let's just see if we can find some evidence to see if my son is still alive…or not." Rick had a hard time saying that last two words. Shane quickly looked at the ground and nodded.

They continued through the rough forest, a trickle of a stream echoed into the peaceful quiet air. The tension between them still there, making the expedition even more awkward than the conversation. Otis and Glenn were southbound while Andrea and T-dog were westward. Rick looked up to see a yellow flag stabbed into a trunk of a thick tree.

"Looks like we're getting to Glenn and Otis's grid," Rick murmured.

"Let's stamp it here," Shane said taking a small knife from his belt, on the end was a red flag. Rick looked around listening as Shane sunk the blade into the tree. He inhaled, the freshest air he had ever smelled. He exhaled thinking about the air back in the city before the apocalypse – dank, and days' old smog lightly clouding in the air.

"Rick?"

The former officer turned around seeing his friend all ready to go while Rick wanted to stay longer, search more but it was late afternoon. Lori would be worried. Rick nodded stepping over a fallen tree and walked over to Shane, both were ready to leave when a familiar snarl came from behind a bush. Shane raised his shotgun ready to blast the bush but Rick stopped him. He walked over carefully not wanting to make any sudden movements he unsheathed his knife and held it in front of him.

Suddenly a Walker burst from the bushes having smelled the living flesh coming closer. Its mouth opened and closed mechanically as it reached out for Rick, it's hand gnarled into vicious claws. Rick swiped at one of its hands slicing through a vein. Dark blood painted Rick head to toe but the officer moved swiftly, he stepped forward and stabbed it between the eyes. The Walker went rigid before falling backwards, Rick grimaced as he stepped forward ready to pull the blade from the sunken skin but stopped.

His breath caught in his throat, his eyes widened and his whole body faltered. He tried to call Shane over but the sounds created more blockage, cutting off air completely. Rick blinked thrice trying to make sense of what was before him, the horror and the gore. Behind him Shane sensed something was wrong and walked over.

"Dammit Rick what the he-…Jesus…."

On the ground before the two officers was a dead Walker, its skin marked with what looked like bird pecks. A large wound was on its chest exposing bits of the small intestine and stomach what resembled a footprint tattooed the semi-blackened organs. Its face was sunken with bits of sinew pushing through small openings and its eyes rolled in the back of its head showing off large blood red orbs. Its hair in tuffs, pieces of its scalp was torn ripped by force by birds and other prey who turned the Walker into a meal. Its hands were limp, the fingers dug slightly into the ground probably from the force of the person's last painful breath being pushed past their lips which were now completely gone. Despite the graphic visual what was the most noticeable yet disturbing out of anything was that it was a child.

"Shane…," Rick whispered hoarsely, he stared at the body his eyes wandered up and down the length of it trying to estimate how tall it was. Shane ran his hands through his hair, unable to comprehend what he was seeing usually these things didn't matter he saw dead people all the time and sometimes in worse conditions but giving the situation it was understandable. Shane gripped the handle of his shotgun_, Carl… dead… Carol was right_….

Rick let out a small hiccup as he tried to contain his overwhelming emotions, before him was his son, dead and consumed by scavengers. Another hiccup escape from Rick along with a small strangled sigh. Shane's heart went out to his friend, again he ran his hand through his head and looked around and his eyes landed on something equally disturbing however it created a ball of anger and rage that burst and coursed through Shane's veins. Above the body there was a simple message, its letters were angled but that didn't make it difficult to read.

YOU'RE GETTING WARMER.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: _Sorry for the long wait folks mid-terms has being like the Walkers in the restaurant in the previous episode, all at once._

_Guest: Yeah, _we _know but Rick and the others don't. Hint: chaos will ensue._

_ Anyway pardon that Walking Dead pun, onto the story. Spitfire47_

* * *

"We don't tell Lori."

Shane gapped at Rick. "What?!"

Rick ran a hand through his hair, "We don't tell her about the message."

"What about…him?"

Rick couldn't bear to look at the body his son dead…it was completely unthinkable. Merle would have wanted Carl to survive – to use him not only as a taunting method but as a part of survival. Merle still had his stump and Carl but as a child he had a great disadvantage because he was only capable to do so much.

"_Will _you tell Lori?" Shane asked, his mind created another plan he tried to ignore it but the plan was in bold words in his brain digging deep into his conscious.

Rick paused, he wanted to tell Lori but her actions will definitely be more great than what he had done.

"Later," Rick said quietly, "I will tell her…later."

Before his conscious could stop him, "You sure that's a good idea man?"

Rick nodded. "I…I need to think some things over."

Rick shuffled off back to the farm, Shane waited a few moments. Rick was his friend both knew each other since high school! But the world's changed, survivors are dwindling and the truth is harder to hide. A shadow passed over Shane's face.

XXXXXX

The clouds dispersed in Merle head, he groaned his remaining hand automatically went to his head but to his surprise and horror he could that he couldn't. He wriggled around trying to get comfortable but his hand and about an inch up from his freshly crusted stump was bound tightly and a series of sharp jabs poked at his skin.

"Look's painful."

Merle whipped around surprised that someone was here. He was hoping for Atrox so that he could rip the man's throat out but instead he got Benji, the quiet navigator. Memories started to come back to the redneck and Merle scowled.

"You."

Benji slowly stood and immediately Merle noticed that he was completely unarmed not even a knife strapped to his leg was evident.

"I'm going to kick your ass!"

Merle tried to get up but some jabbed into his ankles making his fall down again. He looked down and to his horror he saw barbed wire and chains bound tightly together.

"Must have something fierce against you," Benji said he flexed his fingers and blood pushed out of the fresh needle-thin wounds. "Imagine what you are feeling."

"You have no idea what I'm feeling," Merle growled however his eyes flickered briefly to guilt and pain.

"Ah Contraire," Benji said and lifted up his long sleeves revealing scars all different sizes, some thin like a mechanical pencil lead while others were fatter than a grub. Merle's eyes widened. Benji moved forward and knelt down by the redneck.

"I know more than you know," Benji whispered, "except I didn't run like you instead I stayed endured it became stronger."

Merle snarled. "I became stronger too."

"Heh, punching out five teeth of a an officer doesn't make you stronger – makes you look like a dick."

Merle did a double take and Benji's intelligent eyes took note.

"He told me all about you, he told us. Apparently he has an obsession, at least that's what I would call it."

Merle drew back in disgust.

"An obsession with your death," the voice was able to cross the room with precise clarity. Both looked around to see Atrox coming towards them, slowly and deliberately. "I tried to call her at first, tried to get in contact hoping she was safe after I had taken part one of my revenge."

"Only one?" Merle snapped back. "That was twenty-seven people."

Atrox ignored him and continued. "I tracked as many people as I could, ignored those who told me to go after Daryl knowing that the boy wouldn't give me enough satisfaction."

"She committed suicide" Merle said, "she escaped and-."

Atrox gained a sudden burst of speed. "You should have known that I would be coming for you. Did you? Did you know?"

Merle spat on Atrox's boot. "I knew ya know me, I ain't patient."

The leader cocked his head. "But I am."

With a gloved hand, he grabbed the chain and wire wrapped around Merle's ankles and tugged harshly, the spikes dug deep into his skin making Merle give a sharp cry of pain. Ignoring the redneck's screams Atrox dragged Merle out to the doorway, Benji following a couple paces behind.

Outside the jeep was parked near the entrance and Ethan was sitting on the roof waiting. He saw Atrox first, his expressionless face shadowed by the overhead but as soon as the leader stepped into the light an involuntary chill ran down Ethan's spine. Blood already staining the redneck's pant cuffs and droplets of blood splattered on the ground. Trailing was a washed out line of blood created by the barbed wire on Merle's wrists.

"You fuckin' pussy! I'm gonna rip your damn throat out!" Merle screamed, he continued to do so but the words fell deaf ears. "Just you wait Atrox, I'm gonna-."

"I have waited!" Atrox bellowed suddenly, his sudden outburst startled Ethan and Benji. "Fifteen years I have waited for this. This…is part two."

A small click echoed and Merle craned his neck to see a thick chain wrapped around the tailgate. The chain around Merle's leg was clipped and locked with the same steel lock that Atrox showed off earlier to the little length of chain that rattled against the ground.

"Oh sweet Jesus…!" Merle cried realizing what Atrox was planning.

"Ethan," Atrox said calmly.

Ethan jumped off the roof and opened the driver's door.

"No Ethan…," Merle pleaded, "come on man…"

However his pleads went unheard as the engine was revved, a cloud of fumes burst from the exhaust pipe clogging Merle's throat. Before he could take in a proper breath of air the jeep burst forward with sudden speed dragging the extra weight behind it.

"_Argh!"_ Merle screamed as the pavement scrapped against his bare arms but the worst was the barbed wire, biting deeper and deeper into his skin causing the washed out line of blood to become thicker and more noticeable.

The jeep came to a sudden halt and Merle slid under it only slightly. He coughed roughly feeling like he was going to puke. His body in complete pain and his mind in a muddle, Merle tried to roll over but Atrox delivered a powerful kick forcing the redneck onto his back again. He let out a small cry of pain feeling the pressure of his back for the wire deep into his skin.

"Again."

XXXXXX

Carl stabbed the Walker in the face repeatedly, blood splattered onto the youngster's clothes soaking them with crimson. He panted heavily, the Walker's hands slapped the ground as it went limp. The youth stood, that was his fifth Walker he had taken down since his departure from the town. For just a couple kilometres out there sure were a lot of Walkers but Carl was used to it. At least it wasn't a whole herd or else Carl would have been dead in seconds. One Walker, definitely but two or three? Maybe if he prayed really hard and swung with his eyes open. Carl looked at the ground, he needed to practice to kill with his eyes open. Gripping the knife he continued forward until he stumbled over a tree root.

"_Ah!"_

Carl's hands scrapped the rough floor and the blade bounced away from him.

"No."

Carl scrambled to his feet running towards the knife, he grabbed the hilt in time as a moss covered Walker sauntered into view. The Walker caught scent of the youth and turned, Carl immediately noticed that it had a broken jaw so it just hung from his mouth swinging back and forth as it walked. It was walking awkwardly as it was missing a little more than half of its left foot. It continued to go after the boy but Carl easily took it out by stabbing it in the knee forcing it to go the ground and then stabbed it on the top of its skull.

Carl stood leaving the blade in its skull for a brief moment, a horrible thought plagued him what if Ethan was right? Atrox was obviously a past enemy of Merle but what did they do to each other to make them hate each other so much? Carl didn't understand and Ethan didn't know. Carl looked back at the way he had come, if Atrox really wanted to kill Merle…could he?

XXXXXX

Blood trailed all over, criss crossing, turning this way and that however no matter which way the trail ran it always came back to one person. The jeep engine gave a mighty roar as the ignition was torqued again. Ethan continued to drive, Benji continued to watch and Atrox continued to command, Merle was on the ground, blood stained a large portion of his clothes. He groaned with agony, and any slight movement would send him in uncontrollable spasms.

"Do you feel it?" Atrox asked with quiet ferocity, his usual emotionless eyes sparked now with dark intensity. "I need you to feel it Merle."

Merle gritted his teeth feeling the barbed wire dug deeper into his hands and feet. Atrox snapped his fingers and Benji picked up a homemade barbed wire mat, he placed it in the space between the wounded redneck and the tailgate of the jeep. Merle felt his heart beat heavily in his chest as he continued to struggle against his bonds, he hoped that the wire and chain around his wrists would fall off but all it seemed to do was dig deeper.

"Feel what you did to her Merle, what you did to-." A loud _bang _pulsed through the air. Benji jumped up and rounded training his gun on the intruder but a shocked expression plastered on his face. Ethan looked through the mirror and too displayed the similar expression. Atrox however seemed unfazed even though he could feel a trail of blood dribble out of the gun wound.

Behind was Carl, sweat glistened on his forehead and rolled down in beads the front of his shirt was darkened and his hair flat. He was standing in full view just off the side. In his now trembling hands was the P99 that Ethan had given him. He stared in awe at Atrox.

Atrox recognized the gun and looked at its original owner, he gave him a glare sending a silent message before turning to the youth rolling his shoulders in a few circles showing Carl that the bullet, which had hit just above his left shoulder blade.

"Congenital analgesia," Atrox spoke aloud his eyes locked onto Carl's, "insensitivity to pain."

Atrox whipped out his gun and shot, Carl dove out of the way just in time as the bullet whipped past him.

"Come on foolish boy!" Atrox taunted, "come and save the man who ruined you."

Carl had ducked behind the corner, he wanted to peek over but Atrox was a sharp shooter and it would only take a second for him to pull the trigger on the young boy.

"Continue," Atrox said side glancing Ethan but immediately noticed that the driver's seat was empty, Merle was still attached to the chain on the tailgate but was not moving. He looked around to see Benji still there looking through the scope of his AK-47 at the spot where Carl was.

"Go find him," Atrox ordered.

Benji looked at the spot where Carl was hidden then at Atrox before leaving to find Ethan. Atrox looked up in time to see Carl pop out and pull the trigger the aim was off shooting the ground a few inches off. Atrox returned fire and the bullet chipped off the un-kept bit of the building. Carl gave a sharp yelp in surprise and moved quickly, he was swift due to his small stature but Atrox was fast due to firearm experience. After six shots the small bit of wall was peppered with bullet holes. Carl gasped for breath hiding behind the last bit of cover he had.

"Come on child," Atrox spoke strongly, "I have no quarrel with you, but if you continue this attitude then all that will change."

Carl listened to Atrox's haunting words, he knew that Atrox wouldn't hesitate to kill him that's what made it worse for Carl.

"Come on out the leader said, he holstered his gun, "I promise I won't shoot you just come out."

Carl peeked over the edge to see that Atrox was in a neutral stance watching the youth intently, behind him Merle was moving slightly but Carl knew that with each move caused much pain to him. Giving a defeated sigh, Carl raised his hands and walked out of the destroyed hiding area. Atrox gave a sick smile.

"I must give you a hand boy," Atrox spoke as he watched Carl slowly come up to him, "your shooting is quite beautiful but the fact that you are unable to keep calm under fire and under pressure destroys those skills."

Carl scowled not replying.

"Nonetheless, the fact you didn't know your enemy weakened your skills as well. Congenital analgesia child, I haven't felt pain in my entire life mind you that the disease is extremely rare but it has its benefits despite what people say. While also I admit some disadvantages." Atrox showed off his crooked rotting teeth. "Apparently the pain is unbearable, that people demand the dentist to just pull 'em out but…I just thought it was money wasted."

Carl felt uneasy.

"Of course people completely disagreed with me," Atrox continued but then something changed, "enough about me, what about you?"

"W-what about me?" Carl asked trying to keep strong but something about Atrox scared him.

"You have parents?" Atrox asked.

Carl remained silent.

Atrox sighed, "of course you do that's a silly question."

Carl flinched.

"Ethan tells me there is a farm near by – with people. I find that quite interesting and let's just say that your parents are alive, what is the possibility that they are there?"

Carl didn't say anything, he looked over to Merle who struggled to look up as well.

"And his brother?" Atrox added nodding to Merle. "Remember him being as tough as nails that boy."

Carl scowled again his senses were telling him that something was really wrong.

"Do not worry," Atrox said, "it will be painless."

Carl was about to reply when a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist lifting him from the ground. Carl kicked backwards trying to catch his captor in the leg but they dodged it easily.

"Don't fight it," the voice belong to Ethan. Atrox raised an eyebrow at this.

"Interesting to see you still around," the leader quipped eyeing Ethan, "thought you'd run off again."

Ethan shook his head. "However you might want to be worried about Benji."

Atrox cocked his head. "What are yo-."

He was knocked off his feet, Carl was curled up the best he could and the barrel of Ethan's pistol was still smoking.

"Bastard," Atrox hissed

"You say this is about revenge right, about avenging the innocent, oneself and family members" Ethan spoke defiantly, "than this is for Aiden."

Ethan was ready to take the final shot when he was tackled from behind, his grip on Carl loosened and the boy pushed himself out from underneath the weight. He turned to see Benji repeatedly punching Ethan, the left side of his face was bruised and his left eye was nearly swollen shut.

"Carl!" Ethan said pointing to the boy's holstered gun he wrapped his legs around Benji in order to hold the fighting navigator down. Carl took out his gun and raised it to see Atrox near the driver's side.

"Freeze!" Carl shouted, he fire but the bullet went off in the distance.

Atrox fired back but Ethan grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back in time. Carl looked back to see Benji getting up from the ground slowly clutching his arm. He picked up a broken piece of wood and stabbed down, Ethan pushed Carl out of the way and X-blocked pushing the attack away and then quickly stepping in delivering a painful blow to Benji's abdomen. The jeep engine gave a mighty roar and Carl shot at the jeep his hands trembled with adrenaline and fear as he fired off four more shots. Only one of the bullets punched through the passenger door but it didn't hit Atrox. Carl was about to fire again Atrox returned fire and the bullet grazed Carl's side. The boy let out a gasp of pain falling to the ground dropping his gun. Ethan pulled out of his own gun shooting out two of the tire. The jeep tilted threatening to fall moving Merle closer to the wire mat. Carl got up and shot breaking the passenger's side window completely. Carl struggled to his feet, blood pouring between his fingers as he clutched where the bullet grazed him.

"Come on," Ethan said helping Carl to steady himself, the two walked up to the jeep and Ethan picked up the barbed mat and tossed it aside ignoring his own pain. Carl looked around for something to break the chains but a warning shot forced Carl backwards.

"Doesn't matter to me," Atrox said slowly, his breath shallow and skin paler than usual from blood loss. He walked stumbling towards them. "As long as he dies."

Atrox raised the gun ready to fire but Carl grabbed Ethan's pistol from the man's weakened grip and fired.

The bullet slammed right into Atrox's face, causing his head to snap back at an alarming speed. His finger pulled the trigger but the bullet narrowly missing Merle's side and embedded into the cracked pavement. An explosion of grey matter splattered out of the other end of Atrox's skull painting the ground along with crimson blood. Atrox stood for a few seconds before falling backwards, his skull gave a sickening _crunch _as it made contact with the ground.

Ethan and Merle remained silent, Carl still had the gun aimed and his hands stopped trembling. There was a silence mixed with awkwardness and adrenaline for a few brief moments until.

"Once ya done starin' at the clouds yous can get me out," Merle said.

Carl blinked thrice remembered where he was, nodding silently he headed over to the jeep to try and find a key but Ethan spoke up.

"It's around his neck." The remaining member walked up to its former leader and snapped the cord around his neck. Ethan then walked back and undid the lock then proceeded to remove the chains around his ankles and wrists while Carl continued to stare into the distance. Once freed Merle stood feeling his limbs crack and ache spread through his entire body, he looked over at Carl who seemed withdrawn. He turned back to Ethan.

"Where is Benji?"

"Ran off," Ethan replied.

"Can we go after him?" Merle asked, he remembered that it was Benji who tied him up.

Ethan snorted. "Benji knows all the land like the back of his hand."

"But he is injured."

"That won't slow him down."

Merle looked back at Carl and whistled to him. "We're leaving."

Carl looked at Atrox and then back at Merle.

"I'll take care of it," Ethan said, "I'm going to stick around for a little longer before leavin'."

Merle nodded thinking that it was probably best if Ethan did it. He looked over at Carl and walked over.

"Let's go," he whispered. At first the child made no movement to tell Merle that he had heard him but Carl started to walk and Merle followed.


	19. Chapter 19

Carl and Merle stopped for a rest, both covered in blood looking like a Walker themselves thankfully they were alone not a single survivor or Walker in sight. The P99 that was on Carl's person only had three bullets left and one hunting knife. Merle sensed something odd and slightly terrifying emitting from the youth who hadn't said a word since they left the small town. He was expecting Carl to call him names and ask him why Merle didn't explain what was going on. Instead the silence engulfing the two survivors was brimming with eeriness and tension.

Carl seated himself underneath a tree while Merle sat on the hard ground wincing as blood droplets pushed out of the tiny stab wounds that the barbed wire inflicted on his ankles.

"You shouldn't do that," Carl murmured, his voice was dark.

Merle was shocked, that was the first he ever speak in that tone. He was close one time but that was when they were back in Atlanta at camp when Carl was pouting about not wanting to do school work.

"Ain't letting a kid tell me what to do," Merle snapped, Carl didn't answer instead listened to Merle hiss in pain as he attempted to get adjusted. Merle looked over to see if Carl would give a snarky remark but the boy remained staring forward almost withdrawn like. He blinked here and there but other than that did nothing.

Carl was in deep thought, despite the millions of questions that circled his mind for attention one statement stood out: you shot and killed Atrox. According to his teachers, his parents, Shane and everyone else he knew – this was a bad thing, therefore making him a bad person. But Carl wasn't a bad person he did it in defense, Atrox was going to kill Merle – was Merle worth saving? Daryl would have said yes, everyone else would have said no and the odd few stuck in the middle such as Rick. Rick – his father, Lori – his mother, Shane – his…. Carl blinked surprised that his conscious stopped at that.

Shane…best friend? No he was more than that though, before the apocalypse Shane took care of the two, driving Carl to school in order to help the boy bring out his true feelings about his dad hooked up to machines in the hospital. He brought food for the two when they would sit in the hospital getting lost in the numerous hours of sitting outside while the staff worked further on Rick. Then the apocalypse came, the Walkers stumbled about eating people in the middle of the street. Shane took care of them, especially at that time. A second…father? Even though that sort of made Carl do a double-take it sounded about right. During the beginning of the apocalypse, during the times on the highway, the times they were ambushed by both living and dead, the nights of nightmares and other horrors that plagued the poor boy's mind – Shane was there ready to protect, listen to, and guide Carl.

Then something changed, after Rick came back – which had to be the happiest time of the youth's life. Lori's whole demeanour changed against Shane, who took her hissed outbursts in silence while at other times he would defend himself when necessary. Carl of course would be ushered away at the time but he could get clippings of the argument.

Carl gave a silent sigh coming out of his mind. He looked over to Merle, _he wouldn't understand. _Carl didn't know if Merle had killed anyone and if he had then he probably wouldn't understand what he was going through. The man definitely had a hardened spirit making it hard for him to read and also making him very touchy.

Merle looked over at the boy, now he had a sadden expression on his face no doubt thinking about what he had done. _The boy was too soft. _Granted he was only twelve but he should have guts for his age. When Merle was Carl's age he was able to steal, fight and bribe his way out of trouble. A shadow passed over Merle's face, _then again the child grew up with four secure walls and…._ Merle let out a small scowl and straightened. He didn't finish his thought. No, he did good on his own he practically raised Daryl on his own too showing his brother how to survive in the same style he did. Merle looked at Carl who now looked like he was passed out, due to exhaustion no doubt. He felt a small wave of exhaustion ripple of himself, Merle stifled a yawn.

The sun shone through the trees sending ribbons of light down to the ground. Birds and other small animals crawled and flew this way and that dodging the sleeping humans.

XXXXXX

Lori was sitting around the fire along with some of the group, Rick was in the house trying to convince Hershel that they can stay a little longer. Apparently Daryl had taken a horse of his without his permission as well snuck Jimmy out on a search, again without his permission. He looked over to see Carol going over some school work with Sophia, T-dog was given gun cleaning duty and Glenn was out on a run with Maggie. Andrea took over Dale's position and Dale was off to the side talking to Otis. Lori gave a small sigh reaching out once again thinking that Carl was beside her but against her hand fell to her side. Feeling embarrassed Lori quickly looked around to see that no one noticed and let out a small breath of air, Lori rose and walked away.

From the porch Shane looked through the binoculars, he went from one member to the next and finally saw Lori leave at the last minute. He felt a dark current rush through him tingling his nerves and sending his brain into overdrive. Shane walked down the steps and briskly walked across the path towards where Lori had gone.

Carol looked up from Sophia's work booklet to see Shane coming over at a fast pace no doubt wanting to run after Lori again. She scowled, even though she was in an abusive relationship she didn't like to judge men, Rick has been good to her, along with the other males in their group the only person that made her shudder was Shane. The man had changed since they had left Atlanta, she saw it however Carol couldn't vouch for everyone else.

"Mom?" Sophia asked seeing a distraught expression on her mother's face.

Carol, having not realized it, quickly pushed the expression down and looked back at her daughter.

"Yes?"

Sophia fidgeted with her pencil, Carol knew that Sophia was going to ask an uncomfortable question – she always fidgeted with something when nervous.

"Are we going to find Carl?"

The question shocked and made Carol's heart heavy.

"Of course we are," Carol whispered placing her hand over her daughters in attempts to comfort Sophia.

"It…it's just that…."

Carol straightened slightly. "What is it?"

"Mr. Walsh seems a bit…"

Carol gave a small sigh, her daughter didn't miss anything.

"Don't worry about it okay?" Carol didn't want her daughter to start bearing the extra weight she was already distraught about losing her friend.

"They know what they're doing," Carol reassured, "we just have to be patient."

Sophia absorbed her mother's words and finally gave a nod turning back to her work but couldn't help but wonder. Carol's own thoughts took over and she looked over to where Shane was.

Shane looked at Lori who was sitting by herself miserable as usual. Nothing seemed to brighten her spirits and no one blamed her. Seeing Lori distressed this strengthened Shane's need to tell Lori the truth, about what they found. Lori looked up when she heard someone coming, a bit disappointed that it was Shane.

"Lori you have to listen to me," Shane started kneeling down to match her level, "what I'm about to tell you, you have to not make a sound to alert the others."

Lori straightened, first she wanted to tell him to go away and that she wanted to be alone however the look in Shane's eyes told her that he was going to tell her was quite important.

"What?" she heard herself whisper.

"It's…about Carl."

This time Lori stood to her feet abruptly nearly knocking the former officer over.

"What? Where is he? Is he alright? Is he back at the house? Why didn't you tell me?!"

Shane raised his hands to try and calm the now worked up mother, he probably just should have said it outright like ripping off a band-aid.

"Carl is dead."

The atmosphere encircling the two grew cold, a chill even shuddered down Shane's spine but he couldn't imagine what Lori was feeling. The colour drained from her face and her eyes grew distant.

"No…," she murmured, first to herself then to Shane, "no, no…."

Shane tried to comfort her but Lori slapped his hands away.

"You're sick!"

Her voice was firm, the words slipped from her mouth like venom. Shane flinched feeling the sting but the truth hurts and he was glad that he got it out now than wait like Rick wanted.

"Lori I-."

"Just stay away from me Shane!"

Shane had to make sure that Lori knew that this was the truth, it wasn't a lie he would never do that to her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a small shake.

"Lori, I'm not lying ask Rick and he will tell you the same thing."

"Then why isn't he telling me?" Lori demanded her eyes still brimmed with anger, tears threatened to fall and a ghost of hurt passed by her face.

"He wanted to keep it from you for a little while.

This time the hurt came through crystal clear. "Why?"

"He thought that you wouldn't be able to take it."

Lori clearly bristled but immediately a stronger hint of hurt took over.

"Lori…," Shane again went to comfort her but Lori slapped his hands away and then finally slapped him. The sound of skin smacking against skin echoed around the two, Lori took in a shaky breath and Shane rubbed his cheek.

"I tell you the truth and this is what you do?" he scowled.

"You lied about Rick," Lori hissed, "how do I know that you're not lying about this?"

Shane grabbed the mother by the shoulders. "Lori, listen I-."

"Is everything alright?"

Both Lori and Shane jumped surprised that someone had snuck up on them. They turned to Beth and Jimmy coming up from one of the fields.

"Yeah," Shane said before Lori had the chance. "Everything's fine."

Both youngsters were skeptical but Lori gave them a false smile backing up what Shane was saying. The two moved back to the house and once out of ear shot Lori whipped back around.

"I don't want to hear it," Lori snapped as Shane was ready to speak. "Just…don't come near-."

"Walker!" Andrea screamed from the top of RV. "Walker!"

The whole camp burst into action, all the men grabbed the nearest weaponry and Rick, who was in earshot, took out his gun and ran up towards the Walker with the rest of the men. Dale looked to see Andrea taking aim but it was clear that she wasn't able to get a clear sight.

"Andrea," Dale pleaded, hoping that she wouldn't make the shot. Ignoring the oldest member, Andrea pulled the trigger and the Walker went down in seconds. The reaction was sudden.

"NO!" The cry was very faint because of the distance, however audible enough for Andrea to realize she made a terrible mistake. Lori watched as they dragged the unconscious, possibly dead Daryl up to the house as fast as humanly possible, Hershel coming up from the sides.

Once the front door was closed everyone looked at each other in horror, Andrea beat them all.

XXXXXX

Carl and Merle had traveled a little further, approximately three kilometres or so until they came to another open area where they decided to camp. With their knapsack being back in town, they had to go without food and there wasn't a stream anyway nearby that they could drink from. They had walked in silence, each engulfed in their own problems, their own sorrows and misery.

Carl thought more about the consequences if they had encountered the group and Merle spilled that Carl had killed a man. He was thinking about what his parents would think of him, no doubt a terrible person but perhaps if he put emphasis that it was in self defense. Once again his thoughts wondered to Shane, what would _he_ think about it? A bit of a scowl yet understand that it was a life or death matter or maybe no scowl at all and understand completely. What about the others? Would they understand?

Merle was thinking about his brother, if he decided to off all the assholes or not. Thinking on how his brother was before having the forced departure, probably not. Merle scowled, he wished that he had worked on making Daryl into more of a man instead the boy turns out to be a complete wuss wanting attention here and there even though he tries to not make it obvious. Not only that his tiny brain wouldn't be able to take the slightest hint of continuing on with the plan rather than playing buddy-buddy with Officer Friendly. Merle looked over to the boy to see the boy nearly asleep. His own legs were starting to go numb and tingly, Merle had to stand.

"I'm going to see if there is a stream or anything nearby," Merle said aloud.

Carl looked over. "Are we moving?"

Merle shook his head. "Just going a little ways not too far."

"Do you need help?"

Again Merle shook his head and without giving a verbal answer walked off leaving Carl behind.

XXXXXX

Merle walked further and further away from the boy. To Merle, Carl was beginning to annoy him the boy wasn't seeing the justice that he had done even his father would probably be proud – with a shitload of convincing that Merle didn't force the boy to pull the trigger. And he didn't. Ethan could have done the kill, Atrox had killed his

brother so it would've made sense that way but no the boy went all trigger finger.

The trees around Merle were thicker, and the area in general was more dense. Merle had the gun since he didn't exactly trust the boy with the gun in case the kid managed to psychologically push himself off the deep end. Merle would be able to defend himself better against a knife with one hand rather than flying bullets. He took the gun out and pulled back the hammer. He quickly scanned the area and immediately spotted the obvious Walker in the distance.

It was just standing there, its gnarled hands reaching for something out of view. The Walker didn't even notice or sense Merle nearby.

The redneck grinned and raised his gun prepared to shoot it when something stopped him; a thought. What if that wasn't the only Walker? There could be others, it was a good hiding place for anyone or thing and if the gun went off. Walkers could be on top of the redneck in seconds. Still having his gun out, Merle walked forward towards the Walker as he wondered if just beating it to death with a stick would be better. Just as Merle was about to release the hammer, he fell.

XXXXXX

A loud _bang_ echoed around Carl making him jump with a start. He pulled out the hunting knife and looked around, a crazy look in his eye tinted with fear. He looked this way and that trying to spot anything but it was nothing but thick trees, bushes, rocks of all sizes, and various small creatures flying and scampering this way and that. Carl wondered if it was Merle, perhaps he encountered a Walker. The very thought sent Carl on edge and again he looked around until he was satisfied that no one was going to come out. Giving a small sigh and gripping the knife Carl headed in the same direction Merle went.

XXXXXX

Merle had fallen into a pit. It was a definitely a trap, but what for was what Merle wanted to know. There was a caged rat off to the side possibly for a Walker to keep it preoccupied but for a human nothing stopping them from getting up and over the seven foot narrow pit. Merle tried to stand except the muscles in his ankle screamed and burned with pain. Merle gave a hiss of his own.

"Ah fuck."

He had torqued his ankle when he had fallen through the fake ground. Merle tried again to bear as little pressure as possible on his ankle but even the slightest brush sent his limb into a paroxysmal spasm. Just when Merle thought it couldn't get any worse, he looked up to see a figure looking right back at him.

* * *

A/N: _Well that was certainly intersting to write, apparently I have been bitten by the writing bug - not that any of my readers would protest. Also t__ake a guess at who the figure is prize will be a preview for the next chapter. Spitfire47_


	20. Chapter 20

Carl raced the small downhill hoping that he was going the right way, he had his knife to defend himself but it wasn't big and he could only fight one –on – one. He ducked behind a large boulder as soon as he spotted a Walker. It was in the distance, the snarls were familiar but Carl was a safe distance. He came out of his hiding place and cautiously walked forward. _Merle had to be here, _Carl thought. Merle would never be able to ignore the Walker, maybe that's why he heard that big bang but why is the Walker still alive? Carl advanced wanting to see if the Walker was actually real or if he was starting to see things. As he took a step his other foot slid from underneath him and Carl whipped around grabbing the grass as support while the rest of his body hung in the pit. Carl started to panic, why didn't he see that sooner? His forearm muscles screamed as they burned, Carl tried to pull himself up but his fingers slipped and Carl fell further into the hole with only his arms and head visible above the dug up ground.

"Help!" Carl screamed hoping someone would hear him. "HELP!"

Birds chirped loudly in response to the poor boy's pleas as if mocking him. Carl wriggled his body twisting it this way and that in hopes that he would be able to gain further ground but whatever ground he managed to grab at, Carl would immediately loose because of the loose soil. His finger digging deeper furrows.

"HELP!"

Still no one answered, no one came. Carl tried in vain to swing himself up, he should have been able to he had done it numerous times before on the playground at his school. However that was when he was having three meals a day, he hadn't eaten or drank anything since a day and a half ago.

Carl groaned was this how it was going to be? Kill a man then fall into a pit as punishment. The boy tried again but his weakened limbs hung lazily his brain not even know why he tried because it was useless a waste of energy that he couldn't loose. Carl slowly felt his body be dragged back downward as if being pulled by invisible strings. Just as Carl was about to fall completely a gloved hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him up as if the boy weighed next to a rag doll. The figure had a mask on, even the visor was tinted so Carl had no idea who it was. He wanted to speak he wanted to ask questions but he had spent his energy trying to get out a situation his mind knew he was destined to lose as soon as he fell in. Carl staggered and the figure scooped him up carrying him bride-style.

"…Rick…?" Carl whispered his voice hoarse from dryness.

The figure shook its head and then looked up continuing forward.

"Where…."

"Get some rest," the figure spoke gently, its voice muffled slightly by the mask. Carl wanted to protest, he wanted to know who saved him but his mind agreed with the figure and Carl slept.

XXXXXX

Daryl woke from a dreamless sleep, his head wrapped thickly with gauze and his side numb with pain. Daryl lifted the bed sheet to see a large gauze patch over the impalement wound that his own bolt gave him. _Damn…_ Daryl let the sheet drop back over his body and he gave a small sigh. He looked over to see two white pills on the table and a tumbler of water.

"That's more like it," Daryl said popping the pills into his mouth and washing it down. There was a knock at the door. "Come in."

The door creaked open and Daryl craned his neck to see Carol coming in with a tray of food.

"Hi," Carol greeted placing the tray on the side table.

"Hey," Daryl replied.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I fell down the side of a fucking mountain and impaled myself."

"Or got shot in the head?

Daryl gave her a small smile. "Don't be so dramatic."

Carol returned the smile and then said, "You missed lunch, and the ladies thought that this would be easy for you to digest."

Daryl looked over at the tomato sandwich and water then looked up at Carol.

"Anythin' 'bout Carl?"

Carol took in a shaky breath and honestly shook her head. "I'm so sorry."

Daryl nodded biting his lip, he tried to think but a wave of nausea took over and he grew suddenly pale. Carol took the waste bin from the side of the table and held it up in time as Daryl threw up. Carol almost dropped it but managed to keep a good grip until Daryl finished.

"Uh…ah…," Daryl groaned, his hand automatically went to cradle his stomach as he gave a violent cough. Carol took a chair and sat down as Daryl finished groaning in pain.

"Hershel said that it would be a symptom of the shock," Carol explained, "I'm sorry."

Daryl eyed her. "You didn't do this."

"But-."

"Don't worry 'bout it, been through worse."

This time Carol bit her lip knowing that Daryl was right but also made her worry about him more. She was about to go when Daryl asked: "How is Lori doing?"

Carol thought back to the noise that she had heard when Shane went back to see Lori. She had heard hissed words, a silence that seemed to last for eternity and finally a loud smack. That is what startled everyone but Beth and Jimmy got there first before anyone summoned the courage to go and see what was wrong. For a moment Carol felt like Sophia, what the poor girl had to endure those horrible nights. The dark silence of knowing something ominous going on, yet not doing anything and the guilt that mounted up and suffocated the listener.

"I'm sure that Lori appreciates what you are doing for Carl," Carol spoke gently wanting to banish the horrible feeling away. "I know I would if I were in her position."

Daryl only grunted his reply.

"And I'm sure that Carl does too."

"Wherever the boy went off to," Daryl replied, "would've been better if I found him though."

Carol shifted slightly, Daryl was beginning to sound agitated but more with himself yet Carol didn't want to say anything that might make him mad.

"Concentrate on getting better," she said carefully. That seemed to do the trick as Daryl once again grunted and rolled onto his only good side. Silently Carol slipped out of the room.

"How is he?" the voice startled Carol and she gave a small jump. She turned to see Shane standing there, his gun holstered at his side. Despite Patricia's concerns and worried looks Shane ignored her about having his gun in the house and ignored Hershel's rule about having guns at all.

"He's doing fine," Carol said plainly, she side stepped but Shane blocked her way.

"I need to ask you a question Carol."

The mother knew exactly what Shane was going to ask but she decided to let him speak, no need to rush into things.

"Did you hear the conversation that Lori and I had?"

"Bits and pieces," Carol said with her head high.

"Like?"

"You getting the shit smacked out of you."

Shane rubbed the back of his neck in attempts to control his emotions.

"You can't tell the others…."

"I'm sure that they heard it to," Carol said matter-of-factly, "so you and Rick better give us a damn good explanation of what the hell is going on."

Shane ran his hand through his hair trying to think of a good way to reply.

"I think it's best if the three of us talk about it – in private."

"God dammit Shane," Carol hissed in a whisper so that the ladies in the kitchen wouldn't hear her, "if it's that important and pertaining to Carl it _shouldn't _be in the dark. We all need to hear what is going on an-."

"You don't understand," Shane countered stepping forward invading Carol's personal space.

"Is he dead?" Carol asked straight out, at this Shane backed off but only slightly. "Is that it? He's dead and you three are going to keep it a secret? For how long Shane?"

Shane backed off completely peeved by the female, he rubbed his face showing his dislike in the conversation but Carol wouldn't let him off that easily.

"Just let us deal with it Carol," Shane finally said then pushed his way past the female. Carol turned in time to see him turn the corner. Ever since Rick came back Shane had gone through an epiphany and Carol noticed it, through years in an abusive relationship she was able to see behavioural changes in people and it was loud when concerning Shane. Carol walked back to the bedroom that Daryl was in, she heard a loud snore come muffling through the wood. Carol gave a small sigh and then walked back to the RV.

XXXXXX

Carl woke, his mind clouded thickly and his tongue felt heavy. A small shudder ran through his body making him jerk slightly in his bonds. Carl tried to break free but the ropes were done up right around his wrists and ankles. He looked over to see Merle slumped in the corner, his wrists and ankles bound as well. He scanned the area, they were in a small room the only light coming from cracks in the wood. As far as Carl could tell he was in some sort of shack or cottage in the middle of the forest. He saw orange light coming from underneath the door. Footsteps came closer to the room and Carl found himself shrinking back from the unseen figure.

The door opened more light poured in temporarily blinding the boy, Carl shrunk back as much as possible and even Merle opened an eye but quickly shut it.

"Sorry 'bout that."

The speaker closed the door and set down a few candles that he had carried in. A match was struck and lit to all five candles, the speaker still had the mask on so Carl and Merle still couldn't make the person out.

"If I take the ropes off promise me that you won't run," the masked man spoke in the same gentle voice.

Carl was ready to answer when Merle snarled.

"You better let us out or else I'll stomp on your throat!"

The masked man ignored Merle completely keeping his shaded face on the boy. All Carl could do was nod and the man took out a small pocketknife. He sliced the ropes on the boy's ankles and then pulled off the mask revealing a rugged face. The man was black he had a bit of a stubble, and alert eyes. He rocked on his feet for a bit before sitting down.

"You said a name earlier, before you passed out," the black man continued, "….Rick, was it?

Carl nodded.

"Who is he?"

"Um…h-he's my dad."

The man snorted. "Yeah…you look like him."

Carl did a double take and the man proceeded on cutting the remaining bonds.

"My name is Morgan," the black man said, "I was the first person your father saw that wasn't dead."

Carl and Merle both looked at Morgan incredulously, Morgan went over to Merle and sliced the rednecks bond while saying, "My son and I found your father sitting on the steps of one of the houses in the neighbourhood waving at a Walker."

Merle snorted. "Sounds like him."

Morgan stood and then motioned the two into the main room. The two were cautious but decided to follow the man because at the moment, Morgan was their only hope.

In the main room, the windows were nailed shut cruelly criss-crossing each other for extra security. The centre was filled with candles burning the size of a typical fire, around the candles was a make-shift stand made out of metal wires, a large mesh wire square and small metal bench legs. On it was a pot with simmering canned-stew.

Morgan dished out the food in tin cans and handed it to Carl, Merle and then himself.

"Sorry I don't have any utensils," Morgan apologized.

"It's fine," Carl said taking a small sip of the warm thick liquid. It tasted bland, and was probably out of date but it was enough to fill his stomach. It even did the trick of keeping Merle quiet or in his case, stomping on Morgan's throat. Once they were finished with their meal each felt more relaxed and at ease in each other's presence.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Morgan finally said referring to the traps. "Those traps are for Walkers to try and keep it even, to keep the Walkers at bay."

"It ain't working," Merle snapped, "saw one of those damn things near the trap."

Morgan pondered. "Probably got stuck on one of the branches…. I noticed that you have numerous scratches and stabs on his ankles and wrists, where did you get that?'

Merle straightened and growled, "That ain't any of your business."

"I can patch you up if you want."

Merle grumbled something in audible but ended up nodding.

"So you met my dad…?" Carl asked.

"Yeah."

"And your son too?"

Morgan faltered, his alert eyes went sad for a brief second but he composed himself.

"He's gone," the black man finally said, Morgan started to collect the dirty cans then indicated to the room Merle and Carl were first held. "You can sleep in there for tonight."

"And what about tomorrow?" Merle asked.

Morgan shrugged. "If you wish, but I'm sure that you would have a group."

Carl wanted to tell Morgan what happened, but he got a dark glare from Merle that told him what would happen if he did. The boy swallowed. Morgan rose to his feet first and disappeared into the dark. Carl looked at Merle and asked, "Are we actually going to stay here?"

Merle narrowed his eyes in the direction that Morgan disappeared.

"I don't trust _him_," Merle finally said, "but we can't go back out there and now that it is getting dark."

Merle stood wincing as his weight placed pressure on his half-healed wounds. He stumbled back to the room, Carl watched and then looked in the direction that Morgan went into. Carl got up, was ready to head over to the room when he spotted something; a radio.


	21. Chapter 21

The next day Carl woke with a stiff neck from sleeping on the floor, he hadn't used the radio yet rather just knowing where it was. He wanted to use it, he wanted to be able to see if he can contact someone, anyone but of course preferably his group. If his group was alive then he would be able to tell them where he was, but which propped a question: where exactly was he? They had lost their map when they had lost the bag.

Carl was the last to get up, he wasn't surprised he had been physically and emotionally tired lately most of it thinking about what happened with Atrox. When he tried not to think about it he failed so it was practically on his mind the whole time. Carl gave his head a final shake clearing away the clouds and walked into the main room.

Morgan was cleaning up Merle's wounds including his stump.

"Might I ask how you got this?" Morgan said raising an eyebrow.

"Mind yer own damn business," Merle growled.

Morgan knew to not continue to question, so he continued on his work until everything was patched up and he even bound Merle's stump.

"So where are you guys headed off to?" Morgan asked.

The silence spoke volumes and Morgan pulled out a map. They examined it for a few moments until Carl spoke up.

"My dad found you in our neighbourhood."

Morgan nodded. "Yeah, stayed there for a couple of weeks."

"Why did you move up here?"

"Got a little too crowded, survivors kept trying to break in and the dead just kept on coming. Didn't seem safe to stay there so we packed up and headed out."

Another question nagged Carl. "How did…."

"We were in a house looking for food, I headed to the cellar and I didn't want him to come so I made him stay up and keep watch. When I came up he…um she was uh…."

Carl saw that Morgan was having difficulty and he immediately regretted asking.

"I'm sorry," Carl said quickly, "you don't have to explain if you don't want to."

Morgan seemed relieved, "another time perhaps."

Carl nodded agreeing.

"There's supposed to be farms around," Merle said examining the map.

Morgan nodded. "Saw some off the highway but none of them looked occupied."

"Then we'll take our pick."

"There probably filled to the brim with Walkers."

"We'll take our chances."

Carl thought that Morgan would protest but instead the man shrugged.

"It's up to you."

The day grew and the humidity passed through the shack emphasizing where the cracks were. Morgan had gone out of hunt leaving Carl and Merle who wasn't looking so good. Carl reached into his pocket and took out a travel-sized container of painkillers.

"I saw them in Atrox's truck," Carl explained passing the tube to the shocked Merle, "I knew that you didn't want to stay long and I wasn't sure when or if we'd be coming back."

"Nice going kid," Merle said popping open bottle. He swallowed two then placed the lid back on.

"I can go and look for a farm that we could stay at," Carl said.

Merle raised an eyebrow, "all on your own?"

"I've traveled many times before on my own."

"Sure but that's when the dead weren't walking besides your daddy's friend doesn't seem to mind if we stay."

"I think that's going to be temporary though, he's probably moving soon."

"So we'll go with him."

Carl looked in the direction of the front door, even though Morgan and his dad knew each other there was something about the man that made Carl a little on edge. He got up and adjusted the hunting knife in his belt. Merle straightened.

"And where the hell do you think you're going?"

Carl finished tightening his belt before answering. "I'm going to check up on a few farms, see if there is anyone occupying them."

Merle rose trying to ignore the minor dizzy spell. "…like hell you ain't, can't just let you get up an' go like that."

Carl looked at Merle. "And you're going to stop me?"

Merle did a double take that was the last thing that he expected to come out of the boy's mouth. The youth was starting to sound like his father with his challenging words and it was really starting to piss Merle off.

"Now listen here if it weren't for me you wouldn't have survived this far on your own."

Carl scowled. "If it weren't for you I wouldn't be here in the first place."

Merle tried to grab at Carl but the dizzy spell suddenly strengthened and he nearly fell. Carl wanted to help him but a part of his brain told him to leave it, to let Merle help himself for once – so Carl listened.

Carl walked to the front door and opened it. "I'll be back before dark."

Merle tried to response but a wave of nausea took over making him feel like he was going to be sick. He watched as the boy disappeared.

XXXXXX

Daryl sat in Andrea's tent, he wanted to go to his own personal camp near the forest but Hershel informed him that he wouldn't make the trip with his injuries. So instead Andrea offered up her tent for Daryl to rest in while she did various chores around the camp. She had already came, handing him a book with no pictures as well with an apology. With the book tossed aside Daryl was in deep thought, when he was up and about, he had heard from Carol that Carl was dead that Shane and Rick found a dead body of a child. Daryl was not convinced whatsoever. The first thing he was going to do when he gets better was find out where Rick found the dead child and see for himself.

With the events that were happening Daryl was beginning to be honest with himself, if Merle wasn't involved perhaps he wouldn't be so involved with the searches and the evidence. Merle was alive and he was with Carl, if he was able to find Carl then perhaps he would be able to get a good idea where Merle might be if the two weren't together.

Of course he would never tell Rick or any other group member about this out loud or else he would receive an earful. He slowly got up feeling his muscles stretch and bones crack as he walked outside.

A small circle of coals was burning in the centre of the camp, Carol was fixing some clothes while her daughter was reading. Rick was in the RV with Shane both having a heated discussion that involved a few words to come out louder than intended and arm waving. Everyone except Lori and Carol in the camp had no idea and seemed a little bit worried about what they were talking about. Daryl looked over and saw Lori coming over.

"Do you want anything?" Lori asked, "You must be hungry."

Daryl was about to say no but his stomach answered for him and Lori started to make him eggs. Daryl wasn't totally sure on how to take this all in, only days ago Lori was practically accusing his brother of being a murderer now here she was making him scrambled eggs. Once she was finished Lori handed Daryl the bowl, the hunter looked at it wondering if Lori had poisoned it.

"It's safe to eat," Lori said.

Daryl took a cautious bite and continued to eat.

"I want to say thank you," Lori said watching Daryl eat.

"Thank you?" Daryl asked curious.

"For helping trying to find Carl."

Daryl caught on immediately. "Wait you actually believe what Shane had told you?"

Lori seemed surprised that Daryl knew who had told her.

"Look Carol had overheard and she caught onto a few important words."

"Everyone will learn soon."

Daryl immediately offered. "I can go and see if the body is actually his."

Lori shook her head, "please…Daryl…."

"Rick was in shock, wouldn't doubt it if every dead child Walker he came across he would think was his child. Look I know that my brother ain't a good guardian hell I'm pretty sure that if he had a kid it wouldn't last long."

Daryl realized that the last sentence didn't help his argument. He tried again.

"Look all I'm saying is that Merle knows better, with _Rick's_ kid."

"Rick chained Merle to a roof and he had to cut his…his own hand off."

Daryl didn't like to think it, nor would he ever say it out loud but he knew that Carl was not only bait but compensation. Why Merle would pick a child Daryl didn't know, but that was another reason why he was so adamant on finding his older sibling, he had questions that needed to be answered but would Merle be able to answer them all?

Daryl and Lori looked up as the door to the RV opened and out came an exhausted Rick and a pissed off Shane. Both friend yet at the moment completely on polar opposite sides, one wanted one thing while the other wanted another that the other protested against. Rick rubbed the back of his neck and said, "There is something I need to tell you guys."


	22. Chapter 22

Carl was light, this gave him an advantage, allowing him to move faster when needed and his past of climbing trees in order to get away from Merle came in handy when he had encounter three Walkers at once. He had managed to kill one by making a risky move by dropping his knife on one's head killing it instantly. Carefully climbing down, Carl managed to keep the other two at bay using a stick while he took out the embedded knife. He stabbed the stick into the eye socket of one then used it to trip the other and stab him in the forehead. After killing off three Walkers, Carl felt taller and a burst of giddiness filled him. He examined the Walkers and noted that one had a satchel that seemed in good condition except for the large tear in the cover flap however it wouldn't make anything fall out. Carl examined it to make sure that there was no blood on it but it was clean except for dirt and a bit of moss and vine.

The youth continued to walk through the forest with the map Morgan had given, it was smaller and had markings that made it hard for Carl to ready but he managed. He had visited only one barn but it was empty and the only food seemed to be a couple cans of anchovies and stale crackers. Carl found another farm and decided to go searching for it, when he finally came across the farm and quickly ducked behind a tree. He was on the far left of the fields which seemed to be well alive, he looked ahead seeing only one person in the fields picking through the ripened vegetables. Carl's plan was just to grab as many as possibly but he didn't expect someone to be here, he wondered if the person actually lived here or was just a random stranger. Carl looked around to see numerous vehicles in the driveway which made his heart jump to his throat.

_So people do live here…_

Carl wondered how many and if they were friendly or not, he cautiously walked through the fields the crops bent to the side as the boy walked through. Just then the survivor's head snapped up in Carl's direction.

XXXXXX

Jimmy hated picking the crops, it made him look weak in front of the group that had come in about a week or so ago. It was supposed to be Beth's turn to pick the crops but she managed to put the job on him by smiling pretty and promising a good time when everyone was asleep. The visitors were having some trouble though, their leader – a former officer and a father – had announced not too long ago that he had found a dead Walker child that he and Shane had assumed was Carl; his son. What was worse was that it just came out when Jimmy was coming down with a few more maps that showed the land in its most recent form, when he had gone closer he could feel this uneasy and tense energy that made him want to tuck tail and run.

He bent and pulled repeatedly tossing the carrots into the basket. Just then he heard a sudden noise, it was faint but in the silence it was audible. He looked up to see something duck in time, the crops rustled in a small area and Jimmy wondered if it was a Walker but then again Walkers don't hide. He placed the basket down and then walked over to where he thought he had seen something. As he pushed back the crops he saw nothing, not even a footprint. Jimmy looked around and gave a small sigh remembering why he hated picking crops.

XXXXXX

Carl peeked from around the tree, he saw the survivor give where he had stood another skeptical look before going back to pick crops then watched as he exited the field and headed back to the house. Carl made sure he was gone before heading back into the crops and picking what he had to within seconds the bag was filled. The strap dug into Carl's shoulder but he managed to hold the weight. He looked around to see a few cars in the driveway but Carl only had a knife, that wouldn't be enough to go up against the other survivors if they had guns. Slowly backing away he promised himself that he would come back, that he would investigate deeper but at the moment he had to take care of something.

XXXXXX

Merle felt the fever return, he gripped the side of the window sill digging deep feeling splinters dig under his fingernails but he didn't feel that pain instead he felt the pain that burned in his abdomen. He hissed as another violent quiver overtook him forcing him in his lying position.

From a distance Morgan was watching carefully he didn't want to do any unnecessary moves since he didn't want to cause any more harm to Merle. He looked over to the door, it had been nearly four hours since Carl had left to find shelter at the farms that he had earlier pointed out on the map. The last time Morgan was out all the farms were filled with Walkers that took over, he didn't see one farm that was vacant or else he would have definitely taken it. Morgan was beginning to wonder, did Carl go on his free will or did Merle force him to leave? He didn't exactly like Merle's attitude and the way he would sometimes treat the youth.

The door creaked open and Morgan automatically raised his weapon and took aim.

"Not dead!"

Morgan released his held in breath as Carl came into view, a heavy satchel at his side and a bloodied knife slipped between his belt and pant.

"Are you alright?" Morgan asked immediately coming over to examine the youth.

Carl nodded and Morgan found himself holding a satchel filled with vegetables. The man looked in awe at the bag and then looked up to see Carl take something out of his pocket, it was a white pill bottle.

"I took a small detour," the boy admitted, "I went back to the town to see if…. t_hey _were there, but there was no trace of them. But I also found this."

Merle took the bottle and turned it over: Morphine.

XXXXXX

Andrea was perched at her usual post, on the top of the RV. She was sitting in the lawn chair with a scoped rifle lying across her lap and Glenn's hat on her head. She had borrowed it to shade herself from the beating sun while Glenn helped Maggie inside the house. She had noticed the two getting closer while Shane and Lori getting more apart. Andrea wasn't blind, she knew that the two had been going off having sex when they were back in their old spot but ever since Rick came along the two had been butting heads for the past two weeks.

The news of Carl's death definitely made her jaw drop, she had side glanced the others to see their reactions the same. The expressions that definitely caught Andrea's attention was from Daryl and Carol, both having the neutral expression but in Andrea's opinion you would have to be made out of stone to pull off a neutral expression after hearing that the youngest member had died.

Now in the blistering heat she was imagining things. From her point of view she had watched Jimmy shuffle through the fields, not too long ago Beth had no doubt slipped out of her daily duties and placed it on Jimmy but not after whispering something that made him blush. Andrea had gone back and forth between fields keeping an eye out for Walkers even though Hershel says it was completely unnecessary. She had seen Jimmy pause and look at something, Andrea immediately thought that he had spotted a Walker grabbing for the rifle. She looked through the scope but didn't see anything, and apparently neither did Jimmy who gave up after another small look from side to side and headed back towards the house. Quickly climbing down the ladder she rushed over just as the teen was coming up the road Jimmy looked up in time to see Andrea.

"Did you see anything out in the fields?" Andrea asked quickly.

Jimmy shrugged. "Thought I did, but…guess not."

"I noticed that you stopped."

"Saw some crops rustle a bit thought it was a Walker but could have been anythin' you know…small animal or such."

Andrea nodded. "But you didn't see anything or anyone?"

The teen shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, he felt like he was under interrogation.

"No, just a rustle in the crops b-but like I said could be a small animal right?"

Andrea nodded again then muttered, "Thanks."

Without hesitation Jimmy moved around Andrea, to him she was a bit weird distant too but that was because she had lost her sister. He looked back wondering if he should have inquired why all the questions but he continued towards the house minding his own business.

Andrea looked back as Jimmy continued on his way, she wanted to ask him more questions but she had to force herself to shut up before she let anything slip. Climbing back onto the RV, Andrea looked through the scope looking through all the fields and seeing if she can strain her eye to look into the forest but she saw nothing. Andrea let out a breath, perhaps she should let Dale take over but physically she felt fine nor was she mentally drained.

Andrea looked back to see Rick and Lori having yet another heated discussion behind the tree even though you couldn't see them once in a while Lori would wave her arm to add emphasis on to whatever she was saying. There was no one else in the camp, they were either helping the Greenes or just strolling around – anywhere where they don't have to listen to the parents argue yet again. Shane wasn't too far away though, standing on the shaded porch no doubt watching the two argue. Only Daryl and Carol weren't around in view, Daryl probably shooting down as many squirrels as he can, Carol on the other hand... Andrea thought back to their blank expressions wondering what was with those two, she would have thought that it would be a hammer blow to Carol since she had Sophia but - nothing.

She looked back through the scope her mind starting to become weary and she started to wonder if her mind was playing tricks on her; cruel dark tricks. Andrea shook her head again to get rid of the clouds that were threatening to roll in on her, she looked around and then decided to let it go it was an exhausting day for everyone and it will probably continue for the next few days. Yet something in the back of her mind nagged at her, something that told her she should tell someone – anyone but Andrea didn't know who to tell, she didn't know who would believe her they would just think that she was crazy and perhaps at this very moment she was. Andrea knew; no one was going to believe that when she looked through the scope, she saw Carl looking right back at her.


	23. Chapter 23

Once Daryl was able to walk distances on his own, he headed back to his own personal camp away from the others he knew that it worried Carol that he decided to pitch a tent near the forest but Daryl liked the quiet, it allowed him to think without anyone. He had a cooked squirrel in a frying pan next to him which Daryl chewed on slowly, spitting out the bones as he went along the body. Occasionally he looked through a pair of binoculars that he had stolen from the RV but he figured that they didn't need them the rifle had a scope anyway.

That late morning Rick had told everyone what he found, everyone was shocked and some even blurted out _why didn't you tell us earlier?! _But Daryl remained reluctant that Carl was dead, the boy wouldn't do something that stupid like running off on his own nor would Merle shoo him away because his stump would weaken him so he wouldn't be able to defend himself much. The thought about Merle teaching Carl defense and fighting wasn't far- fetched though, Merle had taught Daryl a few moves when he was younger after being disgracefully discharged from the Army. Daryl looked around to see Merle's motorcycle, he thought of ways they were travelling, walking no doubt, running was a good possibility and a vehicle if they got lucky.

Using the binoculars, Daryl looked over to see Andrea grilling Jimmy about something but she was also acting strange lately especially since her sister died. Daryl watched as the two continued to converse until Jimmy managed to get away from her leaving Andrea completely uneasy. However Daryl couldn't help but wonder what the two were talking about perhaps it was important, well he thought it would or else Andrea wouldn't look so adamant. Daryl put down the binoculars and looked over and jumped at who was in front of him.

"Jesus Christ!"

Carol ignored Daryl's drama and set down a plate of macaroni. She side glanced the fried up squirrel meat and let out a small _hmm_ to show her displeasure.

"What?" Daryl demanded.

"It's not good for you just living off squirrel meat, so I brought you some macaroni the girls made in the kitchen."

Daryl looked at the plate, it was literally a scoop of macaroni drowned in cheese sauce.

"Looks like a Walker threw up on it."

Carol opened her mouth scoffing. "That's rude and Walker's don't throw up."

"If they did it would look like that."

"Don't let Lori hear you ramble about that," Carol warned.

Daryl looked at the plate with disgust. "Lori made this?!"

"Yeah, she says to tell you 'thanks.'"

Daryl set the plate aside and scowled. "So she believes Shane then."

Carol sighed. "Daryl you have to understand that it is very difficult for Lori to take in, I mean if Sophia was out there with Merle…with anyone – worse all on her own!" – Carol paused -, "For now just let her believe what she wants to, all she has is Rick and Shane's word of whether her son is dead or not."

Daryl got up and went to grab his crossbow but Carol stopped him.

"Please Daryl," Carol whispered, her hand on top of his, "just for a couple of days."

Usually Daryl would just push himself out of whom ever' grip but oddly enough he gave a sigh and then set his crossbow down. Carol gave him a warm smile.

XXXXXX

Merle fell asleep fifteen minutes after he had taken the morphine, he gave a satisfied grin and nodded his thanks then fell asleep instantly. Carl stayed beside him for a few minutes before moving over to Morgan to watch the older man make supper, they chatted a bit about Rick, Lori and the rest of the group while Morgan told him about the neighbourhood and who had died. Some of them Carl knew but others had just sauntered in by chance. Hearing the names made Carl sad but some of the people he had only heard from his parents, he had never actually met the people in person. His heart sunk as he thought like that, his parents had always taught him to be empathetic no matter what if you know them or not. Carl sighed thinking about his parents; he gave a small sniff.

Morgan was amazed that Carl was able to accomplish something like that and come back, yet there was something in the back of his mind that Merle had to do with Carl's bravery. He thought about his son Duane, knowing that his own child could never do that – even if he could Morgan would never allow that. His shoulder slumped forward slightly about the thought of his son, Morgan looked at Merle wondering how long the man was going to last. He looked back at Carl and saw that something was definitely disturbing the boy.

"What's wrong?" Morgan asked dishing out some vegetables and broth into a bowl.

"Nothing," Carl mumbled accepting his portion.

They ate in silence but Morgan watched as Carl went into deep thought and sudden silent tears started to pour down his face. Quickly realizing what was happening Carl wiped them his face blushed as he saw Morgan watch.

"You don't need to hide it," said Morgan gently.

Carl sniffed again and then a small shiver ran through his small body. Morgan laid down his bowl and then slowly walked around to Carl's front. He saw small dark spots on the boy's jeans where the tears had landed.

"You don't need to hide anything," Morgan spoke with the utmost seriousness.

Carl let out another small sniff before reply, "It's…it's just…my parents I guess…"

Morgan nodded understanding he looked over at Merle he found himself deeply frowning.

"How did you two meet anyway?"

Carl shrugged. "Him and his brother found us up in the canyon."

"Then what happened?"

Carl paused, he wasn't sure how much information he should give Morgan but his parents taught him that if you talked about it you'd feel better about it. Perhaps he was able to trust Morgan, he took care of his father anyway and if it weren't for him Carl would think that his father would be dead still. The youth started to speak.

XXXXXX

Carol held one hand in the other, a small thought prodded her mind but she pushed it away like one would to an annoying gnat but it just coming back buzzing around in her brain. She felt her hand the one she had placed on top of Daryl's in order to stop him from grabbing his crossbow to shoot Shane, it burned slightly and shook slightly. Carol grabbed her wrist forcing herself to stop thinking about it, she straightened and walked towards her RV but couldn't help but look back at Daryl's little set up. She wondered if he was watching her or if he had gone to hunt down for more squirrels or pour the macaroni into the nearest stream. Carol couldn't help but give a small smile, it did look sort of disgusting when she had first seen it and deep down Carol knew that Daryl would never eat it when Lori had pushed the plate into her hands. Without her knowing the thought entered her mind again and Carol gave a small _tsk _in frustration.

She had feelings for the members of her group, but those were tamed, friendship, worry, sorrow; those type of feelings nothing more and nothing less. But for Daryl she could feel that it was possibly something different, a little more than friendship but not exactly hitting the love line.

Carol took in a deep breath and continued walking to her tent when she stopped short. In the distance she saw Shane talking to an invisible figure, hidden behind a tree it wasn't just that Shane was talking but who he was talking too. When Carol had left to see Daryl she had seen Sophia moving into a private space to be alone while she too digested the fact that her best friend may be dead. Carol cautiously walked towards the series of tents woven around the trees.

"Are you alright ma'am?"

Carol looked around to see Otis passing by, he had his rifle in one hand and a set of keys in another.

"Yeah," Carol said trying to be confident but Otis could tell that she was lying. He looked over to where Carol had stared at and saw Shane.

"Now, I don't have a right to make any assumptions," Otis said carefully, "'specially about people I don't know, but earlier I heard Shane going around trying to talk to a couple of your folks, think he's planning on something – something big."

Carol's eyes widened. "What could he possibly try and plan?"

Otis shrugged. "Dunno, like I said I don't have a right but if he is planning something then he can't do it alone – he needs people to help him."

Carol pondered this.

"I don't mean to push anything onto you but just thought you might want to know."

"Why do you think Shane is planning on something? I mean it's been quite hard on us lately, Shane could be going around trying to cheer everyone up."

Otis nodded. "True but why would he go see how Jimmy feels about the death of a boy he didn't even know?"

Carol bristled, she tried to reply but Otis had a very good point.

"Is Daryl over there?" Otis pointed over to the area where Carol had come from.

"Oh…yes, he is."

Otis nodded his thanks before heading over leaving Carol to stare at Shane conversing with the hidden person. She looked back and then forward again taking in a deep breath and then headed over to Shane.

"….it's not acceptable," Shane spoke quietly.

Sophia was sitting on the ground, her arms limp at her side her back against the tree.

"You say it," Sophia grumbled.

"Just because I say something you think it is okay?"

The girl could feel a lump grow in her throat, she knew it was a pathetic excuse but it had just slipped out she didn't mean to say it.

"Tell ya what you go apologize and then we can forget about this okay?"

Sophia was about to answer when her mother called for her.

"Sophia!"

The young girl got up and walked over to her mother.

"Sophia, what's going on?" Carol immediately asked seeing Shane straighten.

Sophia immediately admitted what she had done, when Glenn asked for her help Sophia snapped telling him that she didn't want to do 'shitty' work. Carol scowled Sophia ready to have a serious discussion when Shane interrupted.

"Look I talked to her, she's going to apologize to Glenn and everything will be okay."

Carol whipped around to Shane. "No, it's not okay I'm not going to have my daughter repeat_ those words_."

Shane raised an eyebrow. "Carol I think you're taking this a bit too se-."

"What did you talk to Jimmy about?"

Shane did a double take, he then scowled.

"Sophia, wait at the house for me," Carol said not taking her eyes off Shane.

Sophia could sense some tension between her mother and their former leader, skeptical Sophia did as she was told.

"Who told you that?" Shane asked once Sophia was out of earshot.

"That's none of your business," Carol shot back, "why were you talking to Jimmy?"

"What? I can't talk to someone anymore?"

Carol narrowed her eyes and Shane gave a sigh.

"Look all I asked him is if he wanted me to teach him how to shoot, we've been a little low on people if you haven't noticed and Andrea doesn't seem so keen on getting down from her perch so just thought that it'd be good to have a couple extra people out hunting."

Carol wasn't convinced but she took it anyway making a mental note to talk to Rick. Shane excused himself moving around Carol who remained rooted to the spot, when he was gone Carol let out a breath – then another thought snuck into her mind.

XXXXXX

Daryl took a cautious bite out of the macaroni only to spit it out again, he never was one to eat macaroni. Carefully he wiped the contents into his small fire and the flames gave a loud crack. He looked up to see Otis coming and he nodded.

"I need you to help me with something," said Otis getting straight to the point.

Daryl straightened. "Depends on what it is."

"I need you to help me find the child Walker body."

An immediate shocked expression formed on Daryl's face.

"Look I know your curious why someone like me, who doesn't even know any of you would want to do something like this, but you have to trust me on this.

"Yeah?" Daryl challenged, "and why not?"

"Because I think I've seen the child Walker that Shane and Rick stumbled across."

Daryl did a double take looking at Otis with a skeptical yet shocked expression.

"It might be the same or not, but if it is its definitely not Carl."

"How do you know?"

"Because it would've been there for two months now, I stumbled upon it when I was hunting."

Daryl picked up his crossbow. "Let's go."


	24. Chapter 24

Carol made sure that no one was watching, she quickly stuffed a few things into a bag and then headed off down the road moving at a fast pace. Occasionally she turned back to see if anyone was watching but to her relief no one. Carol expected so however, since everyone was inside including Shane which made her even more satisfied. She had a gun holstered to her hip and a knife hidden in her bag along with a map, gauze in case of injury, and a bottle of water. She continued through the fields climbing over the wooden fences and pushing past the tall weeds.

Earlier she had seen Daryl leave in Otis's truck, no prize to know where they were going but Carol wanted to go herself as well as look for other clues as to where Carl could possibly be. They might have been able to fool everyone else, but not her.

Carol looked back at the house that was now ant sized she felt bad leaving like this with Sophia still behind. But Carol had taken extra ammunition in case she did end up being swarmed and a knife just as a back-up plan. Taking a quick breath she headed into the forest.

XXXXXX

The truck came to a slow stop Daryl got out and looked around scanning quickly for Walkers before turning to watch Otis get out. With his scoped rifle shouldered he gave a nod to Daryl and they both set out. They headed east first running into Walkers immediately but it was easy for them to take the five out and continued.

"So what did you do before the world ended?" Daryl asked.

"Worked for Hershel," said Otis simply, "married Patricia, what about you?"

"Lived with my brother, just…hung around."

"Any girls?"

Daryl raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "yeah…there were girls too."

Otis laughed.

They continued to walk until they came across a bare spot that Daryl examined for any foot prints but couldn't find anything. They moved along Otis keeping watch while Daryl looked for clues. Walking a few metres before stopping again to survey the area before becoming distraught, each time they didn't find what they needed Daryl showed signs of annoyance and a couple of time – anger.

After two hours of searching and coming up empty-handed Otis suggested they take a break and Daryl agreed. They had found a shaded area that was Walker free before sitting down unloading themselves of their weaponry. Daryl leaned up against a large aged pine, stretching out his legs and feeling his head go limp for a few seconds but immediately he snapped out of it. Rubbing his face with one hand while flexing his fingers on the other Daryl slowly came out of his daze, he hadn't gotten much sleep in the past couple of weeks possibly since Merle captured Carl as revenge.

Otis watched Daryl from the other side of the small area.

"So what's up with your brother?" Otis asked.

Daryl opened a single eye. "What's it to you?"

"Why did he take the boy?"

Daryl inwardly sighed, he hoped to avoid this conversation but of course that would never happen especially if he had company.

"Merle can get…cocky at times," Daryl spoke carefully.

"What does that mean?"

"Means that he can be an ass."

Otis laughed dryly, "And let me guess, he got on Rick's nerves when they met."

"Rick met Merle when he first came into the city," Daryl explained, "Glenn saved him and brought him to where the others were hiding. Merle didn't exactly help their situation either and nearly killed T-dog. Rick cuffed him to the roof the others found a way out and…left."

Otis raised an eyebrow Rick didn't looked like he was one to leave someone behind.

"Left as in…."

"Drove back to camp with the others," Daryl clarified, "eventually he got brains and decided to go back for him against everyone's wishes."

"So how does Carl tie into it?" Otis asked.

Daryl, recalling the conversation with clarity, huffed and replied, "Carl snuck on board and we didn't find out until he got into the city."

Again Otis raised an eyebrow, "really? You guys had no idea that Carl was in the van?"

Daryl tried to consider his response but none made any sense and Otis can see the hunter's anger surface.

"Fine you don't have to answer that one but if you can, answer me this: how did Merle get out of the cuffs?"

An uncomfortable silence overcame the area, not a single sound echoed.

"Of Jesus…," Otis whispered his voice suddenly hoarse and his eyes wide.

A shadow passed over Daryl's face, a stir of emotions shuddered through his body that made him straighten.

"The key got dropped," said Daryl mirthlessly, "Dale's tool case was near so…."

Otis felt an odd stir in his stomach that made him feel slightly woozy just listening to Daryl.

"Carl was Merle's revenge shot I guess," Daryl continued, "hoping that Rick reduces to his breaking point, he first used a walkie-talkie but they must've lost it because Merle started to leave us messages."

"What do you mean by…messages?"

"Words carved into trees."

"Oh."

Another silence followed except tension and darkness filled the corners making both men slightly uncomfortable. _So much for a bit of peace, _Daryl thought with a sigh as he stood and brushed his pants. Otis followed suit and shouldered his gun watching Daryl turn a couple times trying to determine which was to go. Once finding proper bearings they continued forward.

XXXXXX

"Where's my mom?"

No one knew what to say to the youngest member, instead they all side glanced each other keeping silent. Occasionally Sophia would be uncomfortable being the centre of attention but the moment called for it, when the young girl went to her camp she saw that her mother's bag was missing along with a couple other things including a gun and extra ammo.

When Sophia reported this everyone went into a panicked search except for Lori and Patricia who tried in vain to comfort the youth but pain and a bit of anger filled her. After an hour they all came back a little disappointed.

"Where's my mom?" Sophia asked again.

Even Rick and Shane were having a hard time trying to figure out what to say, as far as they can tell Carol wasn't dead because there was no dead body however when they hit the forest it's fair game.

"We…can't find her," Rick said carefully choosing his words however it was limited, "but we will find her."

This news didn't sit too well with Sophia who started to feel abandoned more tears fell silently down her cheeks. Lori tried to comfort the girl but a surge of anger burst and the young girl pushed Lori's arms away and left the room – no one stopped her.

"We should let her have a few moments," Rick finally announced.

Lori stood. "Rick you have to-."

"I know I'm heading out right now."

A couple of members spoke up and they used the same strategy when they attempted to find Carl. Once broken up into groups everyone headed out then scattered to their assigned area. Lori walked towards Rick and then spoke quietly so that only he could hear.

"I think I know where Carol might be."

Rick blinked and listened.

"She went looking for the child corpse that you and Shane found, Carol thinks that Carl is still alive."

Rick ran a hand through his hair.

"I know where she is going," Rick finally said, "but I can't determine if Carol is going the right way or not."

"Where was the Walker?"

"Northeast, I'll get Shane to come with me."

Lori nodded then said, "I'm worried…."

Rick looked at his wife. "What?"

"Shane; I'm worried about Shane."

"You don't have to worry about him I'll take care of it."

"Rick, he seems to be…changing."

"It's been tough on everyone."

"Not like that, it…it started ever since the CDC."

Rick straightened. "What happened at the CDC?"

Lori opened her mouth ready to speak but immediately closed it and said, "I don't know."

Shane watched from the porch, he saw Rick and Lori speak to each other in hushed whispers each exchanging words until Lori paused the colour in her face drained and then she whispered something else before leaving Rick alone in the middle of the driveway. He looked around to see the others ant-sized in the distance. The corpse was Northeast and no doubt Rick would ask him to come along, Shane had thought about going back on his own to burn the body but at that time he thought it was a pathetic idea but now he wished he had. He didn't need Carol poking around and he was possibly the first to see Otis running off to Daryl and both heading out in the truck.

He walked down the steps and headed over to Rick.

"Are you ready to go?"

Rick hesitated then asked, "Are you alright?"

Shane pretended to take Rick's question seriously knowing that's what the leader wanted. As bad as it was, Shane realized how predictable Rick was, he hadn't seen it before but now it seemed emphasized.

"A little shaken up," Shane lied, "but no doubt I'm not the only one. With Carl dead and now Carol gone, plus Daryl is gone too."

Rick perked up at the hunter's name and Shane knew that he had hit a jackpot.

"Daryl is…."

"Gone? Yeah, I don't know where though."

"Maybe he's gone to check out the body too, like Carol."

Shane nodded then added darkly, "if it is Carl."

Rick bristled immediately looking at his friend. "Wh-what are you-."

"It could be a disgusting trick by Merle."

Rick opened and closed his mouth thrice making him look like a fish, he tried to come up with something to say but it wouldn't be impossible Merle still had it out for him and was trying to no doubt make Rick angry and disoriented. Rick closed his eyes thinking, _if this was the work of Merle…_

Shane watched his friend close wondering what he was thinking however knew that his words had some effect or else Rick would've said something by now.

"I… so we lied."

Shane nodded.

"We told the others…we told Lori…."

"If so," Shane spoke mirthlessly, "then he tricked us."

Rick looked out into the fields thinking about the others then in a small voice he said, "Let's just find Carol, then we'll tell the others."

Shane nodded agreeing with Rick. As he walked beside Rick, he couldn't help but think about what he had said, it would make sense that Merle do something disgusting to get Rick's attention. But right now the story worked and it was making Rick start to doubt himself, and therefore he would need to redeem himself in front of everyone then the others would start to doubt Rick's leadership.

"Shane…."

The former officer looked over and saw Rick already in the Cherokee ready to head off. Shane waved signalling that he was coming, he looked back to see Lori watching him with her hands folded across her chest but he wouldn't allow _her_ to interfere. He walked over and climbed into the passengers' side then nodded for Rick to drive.

XXXXXX

Smoke drifted from the gun's muzzle, blood and brains painted the trees and the forest floor. Bit of skull scattered the area and embedded into the trees due to the force of impact. Carol lowered the gun that shook slightly in her hands, inhaling a deep breath she looked around and then exhaled when no one was around. Holstering her gun Carol walked over to the map that had fallen from her hands when she was attacked, shaking off as much dirt as possible Carol could still see the path she was taking which to her was a good sign.

Looking up to the sky she saw a light pinkish colour mixed with a yellow sort of colour as the sun set in the distance. The thought of Sophia crept into her mind making Carol feel guilty, she didn't expect to stay this long and telling everyone that she 'lost track of time' seemed like a pathetic excuse.

Carol looked at the map and saw that she was close by the highway, nervous about what had happened a couple weeks ago on the road Carol was skeptical about going too close so Carol decided to turn around and head back to the farm.

XXXXXX

"She what?" Daryl exclaimed.

Everyone who went out looking for Carol was now back at the farm, they all were standing in a tight circle discussing their next move. Neither had the courage to tell Sophia that they couldn't find her mother but luckily for them Sophia was in the RV. They knew that they could promise all they want to find her but with night coming on it wasn't good for anyone to be out.

Otis and Daryl had returned about half an hour after they had gone in the morning, they came back to dark angry glares especially from Patricia but after explaining themselves everyone seemed to understand why.

"What direction did you guys walk in?" Rick asked.

"Eastward," answered Otis.

"The corpse was Northeast and that's where I think that Carol headed."

Daryl turned scowling he looked over to where Carol's tent was standing and thought about Sophia.

_Damn women…!_

The hunter never understood women but this one in particular, one moment she was shy and withdrawn the next thing Carol has this fierce expression that makes her look like she can take on a hoard of Walkers.

The circle broke off slowly some went to go tell Sophia that her mother still hasn't been found while others went to go scan the fields one last time before the sun sets. Daryl headed back towards his own personal camp absorbed in his thoughts.

XXXXXX

From on top of the RV, Dale saw Andrea, Lori and Patricia all go over to Carol's tent where Sophia was currently resting, the obvious point was that Carol was still missing and Dale sighed inwardly. He didn't know the reasons for Carol's sudden action she had a daughter to take care of for god's sake, she shouldn't be out looking for someone who's dead! Dale leaned in to the lawn chair feeling his head go heavy due to fatigue. Oddly he didn't hear anything coming from Carol's tent which was close by, possibly because Sophia was holding in her emotions which was not the best thing in the world.

Dale stretched and yawned and looked below to see Glenn looking up at him. He waved and Glenn said that it was time for supper.

"Are you alright?" asked Glenn noticing that something was wrong.

"Yeah happens when you get old."

Both chuckled half-heartily. Dale set down the rifle ready to go down when a static came through on the walkie-talkie. Glenn blinked a confused expression cross his face as he saw Dale pause and reach down the walkie-talkie that Merle had left them.

"What is it? Dale?"

Dale held the radio close to his ear as the static was faint he looked at it again ready to try and see if he could get a connection then-

"_Hello?"_

Dale blinked, his heart leapt into his throat as the voice resembled a child's.

"_Hello? Can anyone hear me?"_

The voice was faint and the static cracked it up a bit however the words managed to get through. From what Dale could tell, the connection wasn't too far away.

"_If anyone's out there can you reply?"_

"Dale?" Glenn asked then dashed up the ladder. "You alri-."

Dale held up a finger and Glenn looked at the walkie-talkie. There was an awkward silence and Dale looked at radio hoping that the voice would return. If he was right then this would be difficult to explain to the others.

"Hey Da-."

"_Please if anyone is out there." _

Glenn did a double take as he heard the voice, it was child-like however a bit more husky as if the talker was trying to keep a low voice.

"Is that…."

Dale ran his hand through his hair, with Glenn as his witness they had to believe him if not then he was out of options.

"_My name is Carl, is _anyone _out there? Anyone…?_


	25. Chapter 25

Carl looked around to see Merle still asleep he pressed the button on the side of the walkie-talkie. He was growing worried, as much as he wanted to get in contact with someone Carl thought he might contact the wrong person someone bad who would come and kill them. Slowly Carl placed the walkie-talkie down on the very spot he had picked it up from. Crossing the floor to his own spot fatigue took over as soon as he laid down, he would try again tomorrow when Morgan was away he was sure that the man wouldn't mind and it would even help Carl probably calm his hyper emotions but what if Morgan said no? What if he denied the boy the ability to contact anyone? Carl was sure that Morgan would think about the possible people that would pick up on the signal.

Then there was Merle who would disagree in a heartbeat, Carl didn't know if Merle had forgiven his father or not for forcing him to cut off his hand. Probably not knowing Merle's personality so Carl knew that he had to keep this a secret from Merle until he could think of a way to tell him – which would be never. However what if Carl did in fact get in contact with the group? Would he tell him where he was? Tell him that he met a man named Morgan who was helping them immensely? What would happen if Merle went back to the camp? He would no doubt be unwelcomed by a good majority of the people then what effect would that have on Daryl? He would probably leave.

As Carl thought harder he became more and more awake, looking at the walkie-talkie Carl couldn't help himself and quickly walked over. He picked it up and tried again.

XXXXXX

Glenn looked at the device as if it had come from space, Dale paced on top of the RV trying to think of a good way to tell the others. They both heard Carl, maybe not the clearest version because of the static possibly created by distance but It was definitely Carl and that's all they needed.

"What do we tell the others?" asked Glenn who looked up at Dale.

Dale thought. "Try it."

Glenn blinked. "What?"

"Try the walkie-talkie, try and see if you can connect with him."

Nodding Glenn held down the side button and spoke, "Hello? Anyone out there?"

There was a pause and then the reply came through.

"_Hello?"_

Glenn bit his lip and then tried again, "I can hear you, can you hear me?"

The reply was instant this time.

"_Yes, yes I can hear you!"_

Both men looked at each other feeling giddiness fill them, they had contacted Carl directly and they could understand each other.

"Carl this is Glenn."

There was a pause and then.

"_Glenn?"_

The voice was small and wavered it was obvious that Carl didn't exactly believe the young man which was definitely understandable, they thought that Carl was dead and he probably thought that they were dead. Dale took the radio from Glenn and pressed the side button.

"Carl this is Dale a good majority of the group is still alive."

"_Dale?!"_

"Where are you?"

There was a pause. "I don't know, Merle and I fell into a trap but was saved by a man."

"Who?"

"His name is Morgan, apparently he knows my dad."

Dale nodded putting that into the back of his mind for him to bring up later.

"_Um…Dale?"_

"Yeah?"

"_What did you mean by a majority of the group is still alive?"_

Dale and Glenn looked at each other, it was of course a sore subject but now that it was out they couldn't escape the question.

"We lost four people," Glenn said taking over, "when we returned from the city the Walkers ambushed the camp and at the CDC."

There was an uncomfortable silence yet Glenn and Dale knew what question was going to come up next.

"Is my parents…dead?"

"No, they're still alive."

A sigh of relief came over the radio.

"_Where are you g- ah!"_

"Carl!" Glenn and Dale shouted in unison. A wave of static pierced through the radio and then a silence. They waited for what seemed like forever hoping to hear Carl's voice again, anyone's voice but nothing but ominous static.

XXXXXX

Carl had made contact with the group, two members Dale and Glenn both seemingly alive and well but four members have died which was the sad news. Just as they were about to tell Carl their location Merle slapped the radio out of his hand then struck Carl on his already bruised cheek. Tears rolled down his cheeks stinging the split wound, Carl clutched the one side and gritted his teeth in pain. His mind went fuzzy as Merle struck before grabbing the boy by the upper arm.

"Who were you talking too?" demanded Merle darkly.

Carl scrambled into the shadows trying to get away from the man's anger but he was pulled out by his ankle into the light.

"_Who were you talking too?"_

"Th—they are a-alive," Carl stuttered, "some-somewhere around here."

Merle looked at the walkie-talkie he thought about bringing it but then tossed it away in disgust. He was doing alright with the boy and now he was back at square one.

"Yeah? And what happens when they learn that you killed someone? A living person?"

Carl bristled he tried to reply, he tried to make a comeback but he didn't know what to say. His previous thoughts of what his parents might say about him murdering someone invaded his mind.

More tears trailed down his face as Carl realized that all odds were against him. Showing his defeat he looked up to see Merle giving his a smug look before turning back and walking to the spare room. Once the door slammed shut Carl leaned against the wall, replaying the conversation in his head the static was there but it was minimal which he took as a good sign. Without warning Carl's head snapped up as his memory presented something, the survivor that he saw out in the field picking crops could possibly be keeping his father and the others safe. Carl leaned back thinking about how stupid he had been – _crap._

XXXXXX

The dining room was quiet except for the scrap of cutlery on plates. Everyone was there except for Sophia who was lying down in the spare room. When she was given the news that her mother was still missing and that the searching had to be put on hold due to the oncoming night Sophia first didn't believe them and started to shout that they were keeping the truth from her that her mother is actually dead. It took a long time to calm the hysteric girl but when they did she immediately collapsed. Hershel concluded that exhaustion and stress caused her unconscious state so they set her up inside the house in the spare bedroom with the door cracked open.

The sun had gone down completely and Carol still hadn't been found. There wasn't much they could do now Rick wouldn't allow anyone to go out at night even against their protests. He didn't want to lose any more group members, Rick tried to be upbeat saying that Carol probably found shelter and was staying there for the night. Daryl didn't buy it, in fact he too wasn't at the dinner table instead was outside on the porch.

Glenn and Dale kept side glancing each other, they wanted to tell them at the right point a good actual upbeat fact would probably be good for everyone but with everything going on it was difficult to just come out and say that Carl was in fact alive. They two exchanged a few more expressions before Glenn immediately got up and headed outside. Everyone watched him go with a mix of shock and curiosity. A few minutes later he came back with Daryl in toe who was still angry and pissed off that they just gave up looking for Carol just because the sky changed.

"So what the hell am I here for?" Daryl demanded already he was getting impatient so Glenn and Dale knew that they had to be quick. Rick immediately caught on and laid down his knife and fork.

"Um….Glenn, is there something….," Rick said unsure of how to finish the sentence.

"Carl is alive."

Glenn's voice echoed in the dead silent room. It took a few moments for everyone to understand, fully understand, what Glenn was telling them.

"What….?" This came from Andrea in a hoarse whisper.

"We heard him."

"Wait," Shane said pushing his chair back and rising, "you said 'we' heard him."

"Dale and I."

Everyone looked at Dale spoke up, "His voice came over the radio, there was static but it clear at first I heard it then Glenn came up and we listened. Then there was a pause and Carl spoke again and we replied."

"Replied?" Rick asked

"Talked for about five minutes before…."

There was a pause.

Dale finished, "Before Merle found out."

Rick rubbed his face and Lori tried to comfort him but the leader stood abruptly and stomped towards the door. All eyes turned to Daryl and suddenly the youngest Dixon began to feel an un-wanting pressure. He bowed his head and walked out.

XXXXXX

Outside Rick unleashed a loud scream that echoed over the vast land, from the porch Daryl could hear the pain and anger that filled his shouting burst. For the past few days Rick had blamed himself for Carl's death, now to hear that his son was alive and well from not one but two people was just too much for Rick to handle. Daryl waited until Rick exhausted himself and collapsed onto the ground.

From behind people came to see if Rick was okay but Daryl held out his hand, this was about his brother and Daryl would fight his own battles. Cautiously Daryl approached Rick and was ready to say something when out of nowhere the former deputy sheriff whipped around and knocked down the hunter.

"Rick!"

Daryl grabbed Rick's fists in each hand, he kicked in the solar-plex the leader making Rick roll off and gasp in pain on the dusty driveway.

"It wasn't my fault!" Daryl shouted, anger bubbled in him.

"You let him on board," Rick yelled back holding a hand to his mid-area.

"You cuffed my brother to a fucking roof!"

"You're lucky I didn't toss him off!"

This time Daryl charged at Rick knocking him off his feet. He landed one punch before being dragged off by Shane and T-dog.

"Get off me," Daryl said pushing away their arms. He looked at Lori who was being comforted by Patricia and Andrea, then his face morphed into a mean snarl as he looked at Rick.

"I ain't apologizing for my brother," Daryl growled watching Rick struggle to his feet. He pushed Shane out of the way and headed back to his own camp mumbling as he did.

Once away from the others and back in the safety of his own camp, Daryl unsheathed his blade then slashed and stabbed angrily at a tree. Cutting long nasty jagged lines in the trunk and stabbing continuously in one spot helped Daryl release what he had pent up from day one. Originally him and Merle were supposed to rob the group blind but instead plans changed and then Merle decided to take off without a single word with Glenn and the others leaving Daryl to do the dirty work.

Now bouncing back from good and bad news Daryl had had enough, he had thought about going after Merle personally but he never knew when to start. But if Carl was able to contact with minimal static then he had to be close, but Daryl suddenly remembered that the walkie-talkie they had was possibly lost and in that case it almost seemed impossible – unless they were with someone who had one. Daryl straightened, _they weren't alone._

Merle wasn't exactly a people person so Daryl wondered why stop where someone had already claimed territory unless something happened, something major. Merle wanted to cut contact with the group that much was clear which could only indicate that he had no plan at all except for survive. Daryl wondered when Merle would give Carl back, if he would give him back but Merle didn't exactly have the greatest parental skills around so Daryl didn't understand. He wanted to go out there he wanted to see if he could find any clues even if it was dark however something stopped him. Daryl turned around and his eyes widened as he came face to face with Andrea.


	26. Chapter 26

Daryl had to confess, he was more confused rather than shocked that the former civil lawyer would come all this way and he knew it was not just to say 'hi'. He adjusted the strap on his crossbow before looking at Andrea.

"Can I help you?" he asked roughly, after what happened in the driveway Daryl wasn't really in for kindness.

"What are you going to do now?" Andrea asked.

Daryl raised an eyebrow. "What the fuck does that supposed to mean?"

"After what happened with Rick just now, you think that the others will be okay with that?"

Daryl scowled. "I don't give a damn what those people think, nor what you think either so why don't you piss off?"

Andrea huffed and placed her hands on her hips. "See that's the kind of attitude that people don't like."

"And when the fuck did you become a psychologist huh? Just let me do what I want."

"I'm just saying if you need help wi-."

"I don't need help!"

Daryl purposely shouldered past Andrea. He wanted to walk into the forest to start searching but then he stopped, it would be dangerous; but Daryl was used to danger. Even though he wanted to go out into the forest the real purpose was to just get away from this – from everyone, from the events that were taking place. Well it would be anywhere but here. Before he started to walk off Andrea quickly moved around and stood in front of Daryl blocking his way.

"What?!" snapped Daryl furious.

"If Carl was able to contact with minimal static then we should wait until morning to try and find them."

Daryl rolled his eyes, as if he didn't know that but then something came into mind. "And what if they've moved? Merle found out that Carl has been sending messages back and forth without his noticing – that's a bad move with my brother."

"Well you can't just go gallivanting off into the night!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's just plain stupid, you'll die out there."

"Ppff," Daryl said easily pushing Andrea out of the way, "you and I went out at night and came back alive."

"I'm just-."

"Just because you're miserable means you want everyone else to be don't you?"

Andrea opened and closed her mouth trying to say something but nothing came out. She never thought that Daryl would shoot her down like that.

"I'm just trying to be careful," Andrea spoke quietly gaining some ground.

"Careful? You mean tucking tail and run? Because of my brother? No, that is not happening."

Angrily Daryl set down his crossbow and sent an angry glare in Andrea's direction.

"Just…fuck off – leave me alone."

Andrea opened her mouth wanting to say something else but decided against it and left. Daryl watched her go satisfied that for once Andrea listened to him.

XXXXXX

Morgan sat across from Carl he was changing the gauze on Carl's cheek as well as inspecting the bruise on his cheek.

"Why?" Morgan asked eyeing the boy as Carl shifted uncomfortably.

"He's the only one I can rely on," Carl responded weakly, as much as he hated to admit it, it was true.

"You can stay with me."

Carl first started to reply but stopped himself, he couldn't. The group was still alive, that was proved and that meant his parents or at least one of them was alive too. He needed to find them even if both were dead Carl needed to find someone that he knew. That and something else in the back of his mind bugged him. Was he ready to go back? Morgan seemed that he was going to go back to the neighbourhood but Carl wasn't sure if he wanted to go back yet. He knew that it had changed but what frightened Carl was how much? Was anything standing or was it all burned to the ground? Carl tried to keep the sadness out of his eyes but failed and Morgan saw.

"You can't think about the past anymore," Morgan spoke gently and carefully. "It's a different world."

Carl nodded mirthlessly, it was a new world but Carl wasn't sure if he was ready to see the changes on his past.

"My parents…they might be alive," Carl whispered, "I have to think that, I want to go to the farm and see if they are still there."

Morgan nodded then looked over to the closed off spare room.

"What about Merle?"

Carl felt the bruise on his cheek pulse a little he looked over to see the radio laying at an odd angle in a box. When Merle found out he had tossed it angrily into the box cracking the outer shell before angrily marching (and slightly staggering) back to the spare room. Morgan followed his gaze and sighed.

"You just think about what I have to offer," Morgan said. He stood and walked over to the satchel filled with the stolen vegetables, it pained Carl to see the bag now knowing that he was so close.

"Come on, I'll make us some supper."

XXXXXX

The next morning Daryl woke up with the sun, he packed up and headed out unable to wait any more especially with three live members out there out there. As he stomped through the thick brush Daryl began to think about Merle's returning presence to the group. A lot of people hated Merle, that much was clear as soon as they had met the group from day one and now that he had gone and kidnapped Carl as a revenge plot against Rick everyone would be inching to grab the nearest gun and blow his head off if he came ten feet within the farm.

As hard as it was for Daryl to admit it, he loved his brother, sure he was the definition of an asshole but Merle was the one who saved Daryl from their father's wrath. Something that many others didn't have the balls to do. He rolled his shoulders as he tried to think of something logical to say to the others if he came back with Merle but you wouldn't call Daryl logical. All he could think of was borderline the phrase 'my way or the highway.' Sure it sounded a little selfish, but they wouldn't understand, Merle practically saved Daryl's life something that the hunter wasn't quite sure the others would step up to the plate to do.

Daryl looked back to see the farm slightly visible through the criss-crossing tree branches, adjusting the strap on his crossbow Daryl headed deeper into the forest.

XXXXXX

Carl walked through the thick covered area pushing branches out of the way. He found it quite annoying but it was the best way to hide Morgan's traps. Morgan had asked Carl to do it while he went off into the town to find some more medical supplies to try and clean the rest of the poison out of Merle's stump. It was obvious that Morgan didn't want to but the pain had returned and after Carl told him what happened in the town with Atrox he gave in.

Carl carefully walked through the trap filled grounds a majority of the traps were still up except for one that had only one Walker munching away at a squirrel. Immediately Carl thought about the squirrel that he caught and tied with the torn string of cuff. It as his way of telling the others that he was alive knowing that the message would be clear especially to Daryl since his specialty was killing the small woodland creatures. The youth let out a small breath and dropped his knife right on the Walker's head. It stopped in a mid-way chew and fell forward. Carl moved around to the wall that the dead Walker was leaned against he bent over the hole and drew up his knife. Standing up Carl looked around to see that no other traps had been triggered and the boy walked back to the shack.

XXXXXX

Carol looked down, her breath quickened and her heart leapt to her throat as more hands stretched upward as if in a mock prayer. She looked down at the seven Walker surrounding the tree each practically climbing on top of each other to get to the living flesh stuck up in the tree. Carol let out a short pitched scream as one hand brushed against her pants making shivers run up and down her spine.

"No…no," Carol whispered over as she looked at the branch up above her but that would mean having to balance herself on the branch she was already grasping for dear life and jump – yes jump – to the other and hoist herself up. Carol couldn't do that not with her sprained wrist and her fear of falling over and being devoured alive was too great making her almost freeze up with panic.

During the night Carol had encountered a few Walkers but managed to kill them however in the process having to drop her gun in order to get away with her skin still attached to her body leaving her with the knife.

A Walker swung at her, its finger caught in the hole at the bottom of Carol's jeans and pulled. Carol who had been preoccupied felt her body jerk downward making her breath catch in her breath. The woman looked down to see the Walker using the hold in her pants as a sort of handle and tried to pull her down. Carol tugged in the opposite direction hearing the cloth tear, she pulled harder hoping it would just rip completely but a gnarled hand grabbed her ankle and yanked. Carol screamed again, her nails digging small furrows into the bark as Carol found grip but she wasn't sure how long she was able to keep it up. More hands grabbed her ankle and tugged trying to get the living flesh to fall but Carol adjusted accordingly, wrapping her arms around her arms around the thick branch as much as possible. However her strength was starting to fade, after a long night with only a bottle of water and nothing to eat Carol was amazed that her body held out this long but she wasn't sure how much longer she could last. She used her free leg to try and kick at the hands while moving the other around.

_Twang! _

A bolt shot through a Walkers' skull, then another and another. Carol looked around knowing who was around but wondering where it came from. A sudden pain shot up her arm making her loose grip and she automatically let go of the branch. For a brief instant Carol weightless and then _crack. _A slab of darkness blinded her temporarily but when Carol snapped out she found that she couldn't move. A Walker immediately sauntered over to the fallen woman but an arrow stabbed through its head and it fell on Carol who gasped under the deadweight. She looked over to see Daryl coming out of his hiding place with his blade in hand slicing and stabbing at the remaining three Walkers. She listened as they fell and then craned her head to see Daryl coming towards her and he wasn't happy.

"What the hell is your problem?" he snapped angrily, Daryl was glad he found Carol but also pissed off that she would do something so stupid as to go off on her own. "You could've died!"

Carol felt tears form and trickle down the side of her face. The hunter sighed and pushed the dead Walker off the mother and helped her to her feet. Both looked down at the Walker she landed on and saw that its neck was broken and its jaw was at an odd angle but it was very much alive as its eyes slowly moved to the two living people towering over it. Daryl slammed his boot onto the Walker's head making its brains ooze out of the cracks.

The two were silent for a few moments looking at the seven Walkers splayed around them. Daryl turned to Carol giving her a small scowl.

"That was a real dumbass thing ya did," Daryl said mirthlessly, "ya could've died then what do we tell Sophia?"

Carol sniffed feeling the sorrow in her gut grow by the second. Daryl looked down at Carol seeing her caress her wounded wrist. He gently took it in his hands and then scowled when he saw dark bruises nearly encircling the limb.

"What happened?"

"Um…I tripped when I was…was trying to get away from Walkers."

Daryl sighed inwardly.

"Listen I don't have any medicine on me so we have to go back to the farm."

Carol nodded knowing that her mission to find the dead child corpse was over.

"Come on now," Daryl said nudging Carol forward.

Giving another defeated sigh, Carol walked with Daryl back towards the farm.

XXXXXX

Carl shouldered the stiff door and it popped open. He walked in and immediately knew something was wrong. Carl walked over to the items that Morgan had brought from the neighbourhood and shuffled through them, nothing was out of place – nothing gone. He looked around and saw that the spare room door was open. A lump formed in Carl's throat as he cautiously walked over.

"Merle?" the youth said walking over, his voice cracked slightly, "Hey Merle, you there?"

Carl peeked into the room but saw no one there. He rubbed the back of his neck, he wouldn't think that Morgan had Merle walk to the town, it was possibly over five hour walk even more Carl had no idea but he knew that it was extremely long. Then Carl thought of something else, when he was explaining to Morgan what had happened from the beginning until now Carl noticed that a strange look formed on Morgan's face. Of course Morgan was angry at what Merle had done, because as a former father he understood the fear that Rick was going through.

_Former father…_

Carl dashed out of the shack.

XXXXXX

Dale was the first to see Daryl and Carol come through the thick brush. He shouted the good news to the others and some ran down unable to contain their giddiness that Carol was alive. Daryl watched as Rick and the others led Carol back to their camp, he saw Sophia in the distance running to meet her mother. While everyone was in high spirits Daryl was not exactly feeling it, sure he was glad that he found Carol alive, might not have been in the best situation however he still found her. All that remained was Carl and his brother. He looked back towards the forest wondering what he was missing, just something to give him a hint of where they were, who they were with.

"Hey," Daryl turned to see Rick coming up to him.

"Hi."

"I'd just like to say thanks."

Daryl shifted from foot to foot, from what happened last night the tension was still there but it wasn't as strong. The hunter nodded his thanks and watched Rick head back to the house. He was ready to head back to his own private camp when he saw Glenn coming out of the Grimes tent. Usually Daryl would be uninterested but there was something on the young man's face that crossed between fear and panic. Watching Glenn rush off Daryl looked around before heading up to the tents to see what the kid had done. He pulled back the flap and saw a white package on the folded card table. Daryl looked around, he knew that sneaking into the man's tent you had just made a truce with was a terrible idea but from the look on Glenn's face it was very, very important. Could it be a clue for finding Merle and Carl? If so then what would Glenn have to hide? Daryl dumped the contents onto the table and read the package. His heart leapt into his throat cutting off his air, the shock was fast but an angered expression replaced it ever quicker. Daryl wanted to chuck the damn things away but he knew that if he did that Lori would know that someone had been going through her things. He slammed the package down on the table and marched outside.

Daryl looked over to see no one around except for Dale who was keeping watch everyone was inside tending to Carol. He had to find Lori – now. Daryl was about to head over when he saw another source of information. Glenn.

He ran over to the Asian and tapped him on the shoulder. Glenn jumped slightly and whipped around only to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Uh…hi Daryl," Glenn said once he recovered.

"That white package that you put in the Grimes tent."

Glenn visibly started to panic and Daryl knew that he cornered him.

"Yeah…," Glenn answered however his voice was cracked, "and?"

"Is Lori pregnant?"

Glenn folded.

"You cannot tell anyone."

Daryl's jaw literally dropped. Then he recovered and Daryl nodded to Glenn showing him that he wasn't going to tell anyone. Both walked to the house and entered.

Inside everyone was crammed in the living room the door to the spare bedroom was closed.

"How's she doing?" Glenn asked.

"Sprained wrist," Beth answered, "couple cuts and bruises here and there but she'll be alright."

Daryl looked around and his eyes landed on Shane.


	27. Chapter 27

Branches scratched his face, whipping at his bare arms and his hair flew behind him and his bag slapped the side of his leg. Carl was growing out of breath but he wasn't going to stop. He had to find Morgan and fast, Carl's eyes darted back and forth – trees, trees, and nothing but trees. Carl didn't have a clue as to where Morgan could've taken Merle but he needed to find them fast and in any way possible. He ran right and saw something, a log shed. Carl ran towards it praying that Morgan was there, hoping that Merle was still alive. He had never thought of Morgan actually doing something like this but Morgan had lost his son and he probably didn't want Rick to lose his own to the likes of someone like Merle.

"Morgan!" Carl screamed. "Morgan!"

There was no answer and no one peered around the corner. Carl's feet pounded the forest floor as he ran as hard and as fast as he could. He finally had the whole shed in sight and easily spotted the traps. Dodging them Carl grasped the handle and flung the door open.

Carl's eyes widened as he saw the chained Walker child. The youth stared at Morgan who had an axe in his hand, with wide petrified eyes then looked at the out cold Merle on the ground. Morgan opened and closed his mouth trying to say something but instead he couldn't and collapsed to the ground in tears.

XXXXXX

Rick turned the radio on and off absent mindedly. He had been up on the RV for more than three hours waiting for something, static anything he only started pressing the talk button just an hour ago. Daryl had gone out and Shane took Andrea out for extra shooting practice. He looked to see Glenn and Maggie arguing about something in the middle of the field, a couple of days ago everyone saw a change between the two and it wasn't for the good.

"Rick."

The leader looked down to see Lori standing on the ground, giving another look at the radio then climbed down.

"Hershel has told me that we're moving," Lori began as soon as her husband was in earshot, "what did you tell him?"

Rick felt like a deer caught between headlights.

"He wants us off his land," Rick finally gave in.

"Why?"

Rick gave a sigh. "I'll talk to hi-."

"No…no you're avoiding the question Rick."

There was an uncomfortable pause.

"He doesn't fully understand why we are here Lori, we came here to begin with because Shane got shot by Otis than Carol ran off and now..."

"Winter is coming," Lori whispered hauntingly, "this is the best place."

"I'll take care of it Lori."

The woman visibly bristled at Rick's sudden outburst, but she had to take Rick's word because she didn't trust her own. Hershel had already shocked her with something that Rick had hidden from her, who knows what else the two leaders had talked about behind everyone's back.

"Lori…," Rick said holding out his arms but Lori turned away and angrily stormed off.

Daryl watched as Lori walked off leaving Rick distraught. He looked over at Shane sitting beside Sophia and Carol talking to both about something. Pregnant, Lori is pregnant. Daryl knew that Rick didn't know or if he would ever know. Lori was trying to get rid of it but Daryl was skeptical on whether or not she was actually going through it. Daryl wanted to talk to Lori about it but he wondered how fast it would take for the news to get to Shane and then there would be unnecessary pandemonium. He looked up to see Rick back at the radio and Daryl decided to go over.

XXXXXX

Carl sat against the tree sitting across from him was Morgan who's eyes were bloodshot from crying so hard. Merle was sitting up right with some difficulty because of the bruises Morgan inflicted on his sides. Haunting groans came muffled through the walls making Morgan slightly shudder.

"I'm sorry," Morgan whispered his eyes glassed over with fresh tears.

Carl didn't know what to say, he had never actually met anyone who would keep their turned family in fact Carl had thought of it to be stupid until he saw what had happened between Andrea and Amy. He still didn't understand but he never thought of it stupid after that.

"It ain't cutting it," Merle finally said cutting through the silence his voice was harsh and rough. "You tried to feed me to your damn son!"

"I'm sorry! It's just been…it's been hard to…."

Morgan gave a heavy sigh and Carl raised his head.

"How long since he got bitten?"

Morgan let out a shaky breath. "A month ago, the neighbourhood got overrun by some nasty survivors and I knew that we had to get out so we ran to the highway. A week later we encountered a hoard of Walkers and some broke off and…I turned my back for one seconds and…." Morgan inhaled but held in the breath. When he finally exhaled he continued to speak, "I was lucky to find that abandoned shack and so I kept him in there but then I found this place, it was close by and I made it seem that it was occupied by placing the traps around it."

"Why?" Carl finally whispered.

Morgan's pitiful gaze vanished as he turned to Merle and was replaced with evident fury.

"I knew your father Carl," Morgan said, "he was a good man and if he does something than it's for that person's or from the sound of it the groups own good. He made a noble choice to cuff _him _to the roof."

"Noble? Making me cut off my own hand to save myself from dehydration is noble?" Merle demanded getting up but a flash of pain made him gasp.

"You were out of control, endangering the lives of others."

Carl looked down at the ground and then pulled something out of his bag. Morgan looked at it with shock and Merle scowled.

"What if we used this?" Carl thought aloud looking at the walkie-talkie in his hand, "Merle calls my father and tells him that he will give me back."

Both adults gaped at the boy.

XXXXXX

Daryl and Rick both sat up on the RV in silence, Daryl had decided against telling Rick about Lori's pregnancy until he had his own personal talk with her. Rick had told him that Hershel wanted them off his property and that he wanted Daryl's opinion. At first Daryl was crazy to think that Rick would want to leave but then his brain rewound the events that led up till now and it seemed that they had practically forced their way onto the man's property without actual permission.

They both sat in silence until an ugly static cracked through the air. Rick jumped off his chair and grabbed the walkie-talkie

"Hello? Carl?"

Daryl immediately went to Rick's side leaning in to listen.

"_Hello? Dad? Are you there?"_

Daryl could swear Rick had tears in his eyes as he nodded.

"Yes…yes! I'm here."

There was a silence and fumbling came over the radio.

"_Hey Officer."_

Daryl's stomach did a flip as he heard his brother's voice.

"_How 'bout we bring this to an end?"_

A shadow crossed Rick's face and he took in a deep breath before answering yes.

"_In three days I'll give your kid back, all I ask in return is that you let me walk."_

"Let you walk…," Rick repeated, "after everything you put me and my wife, my son through you want me to let you walk?!"

A low chuckle came through the receiver.

"_Easy Friendly, you get your son back and you can continue to play hero. Doesn't sound too bad now does it?"_

Rick and Daryl held their breath.

"_Oh and one more thing, Daryl comes with me."_

The two looked at each other and Daryl grabbed the walkie-talkie.

"Merle, give Carl back and you can walk, I promise."

Merle laughed. _"I ain't wanting your promise baby brother, anyway don't you want to come back to ol' Merle?"_

Daryl ran a hand over his face feeling the ball of pressure expand and engulf him.

"_They're being too damn reliant on you brother, leading you around like a dog on a leash yet wanting you to fight the front."_

Rick ripped the walkie-talkie out of Daryl's hand.

"That's a god damn lie Merle!"

A menacing laugh came over the receiver followed by a few coughs. A silence broke out and after what seemed like eternity Merle spoke again.

"_Three days, Carl for Daryl and it can be on the farm I'm pretty sure that you can convince the farmer to allow us to do that exchange."_

Rick looked at Daryl who had a blank expression on his face hiding what he was thinking. Rick never liked that expression, on anyone as a matter of fact, and right now at this critical moment – he hated it. Daryl took the walkie-talkie out of Ricks hand, the man gave no resistance.

"It's a deal."

XXXXXX

Merle had asked for some privacy while he made the 'call' to Rick so Morgan and Carl headed back to the shack in silence and waited for Merle to return. The man entered the shack with a grin on his face and both knew that he was hiding something but neither had the energy to ask what.

Carl and Merle packed up what their bags could hold, Morgan watching with a heavy heart. He absently washed his hands in the pinkish coloured water having cleaned Merle's wounds once more.

"You should come with us," Carl said seeing how

"I'm sorry but I can't."

Carl's eyes widened. "But…."

"I don't want your father to see me like this."

Carl was confused.

"Seems that roles have been turned, when we have our…encounter… I was in charge, the leader if you want to name roles. Your father would me in my position, a bit in shock, confused and saddened that he didn't know where his family was if they were still alive." Morgan looked Carl in the eye - , "Rick mentioned your name before he had blacked out that's how I knew that you were his son, you fit the description he gave."

"But my dad would want to see you again."

"Not like this."

Carl felt his heart grow heavier by the second but he knew that Morgan had a point having been strong saving his father returning in a weak and unstable state could make Rick a little apprehensive.

"Let me get…clear," Morgan finally spoke.

Carl nodded knowing that he couldn't force Morgan to do what he didn't want to. Morgan's eyes suddenly lit up and he walked over to a bag, he shuffled through it until he found what he was looking for.

"Here, take it."

Carl felt a lump grow in his throat and his heart beat fast against his ribcage. It was a Gameboy.

"I found it when I was doing some exploring in other houses I took it to lift Duane's spirits knowing that winter was coming. I want you to have it."

Carl took it with shaky hands and turned it over seeing that there was a game already loaded in. He had a Gameboy in the past along with an Xbox 360 console that Shane and Rick had bought for the boy's eleventh birthday against Lori's wishes. But when the apocalypse happened, Carl only took necessities leaving all that stuff behind. Now holding the Gameboy in his hand, he might as well be holding pure gold.

"I'd like you to have it," Morgan said firmly, "I-I don't need it anymore."

Carl sighed inwardly and gave Morgan a genuine smile.

"Thank you."

XXXXXX

The group was gathered around the smoldering campfire, they had heard that Carl and Merle contacted Rick and Daryl but that was it. Once everyone was around Rick began.

"Merle has agreed to give Carl back in three days."

There was a murmur of approval rippled through the circle.

"But Merle wants Daryl back."

Nothing not a single sound. Finally Carol spoke up breaking that silence however she spoke to Daryl directly.

"And you agree with this?"

Daryl nodded. "I get to be back with my brother and Carl gets to be back with his parents so we agreed."

Again no one did anything except for Carol.

"But we need you here."

"We can't have Merle staying here," Shane immediately protested.

"What if we trick him?" Andrea piped.

"How?" T-dog asked, "Even though the guy isn't the greatest he probably would sense something was up."

"No," Rick said firmly straightening, "we agreed and we're keeping it, Merle is not allowed to stay with us, no tricks or plans – just keep to the original deal."

Carol looked at Daryl to see that he agreed to it as well but she saw something else – doubt.

"So when does the deal take place?" Lori asked.

"In three days."

"Where?"

"Here."

Everyone looked at Rick with astonishment.

"I'll talk to Hershel and I'm sure that he will agree since we will get Carl."

Some more people spoke up but Rick made it clear that nothing would change both his and Daryl's mind – the exchange was going to happen in three days. As everyone dispersed Carol stayed behind and walked up to Daryl.

"Are you okay with this?"

Daryl nodded. "It's the only way plus I need to be back with Merle."

"I can talk to Ri-."

"Save you breath he ain't gonna listen 'specially not since the stunt that Merle pulled with Carl."

Carol knew that Daryl was right, taking her leave Carol could feel a familiar pain in her gut – a pain that told her when to hide, to run, and sometimes on the odd moment to fight. She looked back to see Daryl taking out his bolts to clean at the table.

A lot can happen in three days.

* * *

A/N: _Sorry for the lateness only three more weeks of class and it's over - finally. Anyway with this story, after much contemplation, decided to use comic Morgan's story instead of tv Morgan's story just because it has more. The next time readers see Morgan it will be more tv Morgan than comic Morgan. Also I know that the Gameboy was introduced a little too early since Duane gets it during Christmas to keep up the tradition - I had a major time thinking this one over knowing that I wanted Morgan to give Carl something besides a weapon. Spitfire47_


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: _Readers - finally updating seems like ages, however only a few more exams to go then I will be able to update more regularly. Thanks for your support much appreciated. Spitfire47_

* * *

_Two days later…one day till exchange_

The last shot rang out. Smoke billowed out of the guns that were held by the line of survivors. The body count was about twenty or so, everyone was positive that they were all dead.

Rick didn't know whether to go and apologize to Hershel or strangle Shane. He clenched and unclenched his fists, he looked around to see the Greenes in tears having witnessed their friends and family slaughtered by his group. They were Walkers, and they were dangerous but in their impressionable minds – they were still 'alive' somehow. Rick never thought of them like that, not the way he saw them at first and not what he had heard from Jenner at the CDC. Perhaps if he had told Hershel what he had learned from the doctor, explained the process of the being turned maybe Hershel would then give them permission however the way Shane did it made Rick hate himself even more. He felt someone rush past him and Rick tried to stop Beth from going any further but the youngest pulled herself out of his hold. The others prepared to go forward to stop her but Rick shook his head. He looked back at Hershel who was being comforted by his oldest daughter. There was a sudden scream and Rick whipped around and saw half of his group already near Beth who was struggling to free from the grasp of her still alive Walker mother.

Glenn delivered kicks to her head, while the others tried to pry Beth out of her Walker mother's grasp. Andrea grabbed the scythe and swung upward impaling the blade clean through the skull and outward. Everyone fell silent with horror then the Walker collapsed finally dead on the ground. Beth was freed and led back to the house supported between Maggie and Jimmy.

Rick felt a pit of guilt growing ever so bigger and he felt himself become suddenly tired as the events took hold of him not only mentally but physically too. He looked up to see Shane ready to follow the Greenes but Rick immediately rushed over and pushed his friend back a few steps stopping him.

"Enough," hissed Rick, all of his emotions placed into a single word.

Shane visibly bristled. "What did you want me to do? Let Carl come back to _this?!"_

Rick straightened matching Shane's height. "It could've been done another way, _not like this! _"

"How?" challenged Shane.

Rick tried to think of something but nothing logically accurate came to mind – release them into the wild? They would attack other survivors or come back. As much as Rick hated to admit it to himself, the best way was to kill them put it they were able to do it more humanely rather than slaughterhouse style. Rick looked over to see his group still slightly in shock and shaken. He ran a hand through his hair and looked back at Shane who was waiting for an answer.

"We could've done it better," Rick said however this time he wasn't as confident.

Shane shook his head. "Like what? One at a time?"

Rick clenched his fists. "You could've waited, just one more day Shane and we would've had Carl back."

"And have him come back to this?"

"At least we would have everyone together if Hershel kicked us off _his _land."

Rick stalked off not wanting to hear any more of what Shane had to say.

XXXXXX

Carl sat on the second floor of the motel he was facing the front door keeping watch while Merle was asleep in the room. His legs were drawn up to his chest and his arms wrapped around his knees. Even though his head was resting on his knees Carl's eyes moved slowly back and forth and occasionally looking over at the room where Merle was laid up in.

Two days ago they had left Morgan's personal hideout as well as the fate of his undead son Duane. Carl had hid the Gameboy at the bottom of the bag and took it out once but never once turned it on. He was a bit scared if he had to be honest – the Gameboy would be a distraction; a very tempting distraction at that – something that Carl couldn't have especially having to be on watch all the time. At first Carl thought that Morgan gave him the Gameboy just because he didn't have any need for it himself but as Carl held it in his hand he realized that it was for a different reason.

Over the months of living in a world consumed by the Walkers Carl learned that he had to be on his toes, that he had to be careful and always be on guard. This made him grow further than he ever had and the fact that he now had a gun made it seem even more seldom.

Morgan didn't want Carl to lose his childhood. When the boy realized it, he felt himself blush slightly from a bit of embarrassment, sure it was a kind gesture with such a rare item but in this environment Carl wasn't sure what to do with it.

He looked back as he heard coughing come from the door. Carl felt a little sorry for Merle, it seemed that he needed more medication but the antibiotics were gone from the pharmacy leaving them only with ibuprofen to at least keep the pain at bay but didn't exactly help the infection. This was beyond Carl's knowledge of medical care, in Health class if they were ever encounter someone with an infection the teacher told them to grab the nearest adult or call 9-1-1 if anything got too serious. However the only adult was the one who was seriously infected and call to 9-1-1 was turned into a fantasy.

Carl stretched out his ached limbs and looked back at the room. He heard nothing coming from Merle's room so he assumed that the man was asleep. Quickly dashing down the stairs, Carl opened the door and headed out.

The strangest thing he found about the town was that it was mainly cleared of Walkers minus the odd few who would saunter in from the woods or other neighbouring areas. Other than that it was pretty clear which Carl found to be quite relaxing. He holstered his gun and looked up – the sky was open and the sun was beating down on town making Carl immediately sweat as soon as he stepped out of the motel. A small growl came from Carl's stomach, the noise surprised him a bit but Carl looked over at the bar remembering the canned food that was in the pantry. Carl walked over to the front door when he heard something rustle around inside. Carl frowned. He hadn't seen anyone in the past two days that they have been here, the boy walked around the back to see a vehicle parked close to the building next to the back door. Carl didn't want to use the front door because he didn't want to bring any attention to himself, since the survivor or survivors were in the front, Carl slipped through the back door and inside.

Inside Carl could hear a single set of footsteps thump loudly against the aged floor boards it struck Carl as odd that only one person would be in the building but perhaps other members were around town. This made Carl's eyes widen, if that was the case then he would have to be quick to get back to Merle at once before he is discovered. He briskly walked to the pantry and picked up a couple cans of soup, a box of plastic utensils and threw them into a dusty pot before heading back out.

Back outside Carl quickly crossed the street and ran to the motel but keeping his eyes peeled for other vehicles that he hadn't seen before but so far the only one was the one at the back of the bar. Carl walked around back of the motel and started to make a small fire out of kindle. Quickly running his hand through the inside of the pot, Carl used his knife to cruelly cut the top off. Since he didn't have any water the soup was going to be a little thick but Carl didn't mind, it would make it more filling as well. He set the pot next to the fire and leaned back listening as his stomach gave another growl except this one seemed to be filled with a bit of approval. Carl sighed, he hadn't eaten since yesterday tricking his body by drinking tons of water but that didn't do too much. Keeping the heat under control Carl watched as the soup bubbled and simmered around the edges before dipping the empty can into pot and grabbed a plastic fork.

The soup was delicious. Despite its little burnt aftertaste it was a lot better than what they have been living off of previously. Within seconds it was gone and Carl took a little more before his stomach swelled to his fill. He dipped the can in then went inside, carefully adjusting the rag around the can so he wouldn't burn his fingers and headed inside

There was a stray Walker in the front foyer bumping into the wall on occasion because of its damaged eye, Carl took out his blade and then stabbed it in the back making it fall before swiftly moving up and stabbing it in the head dodging a weakly swipe by the Walker's hand. Carl looked up and down the hallway wondering how the Walker here made Carl curious as well as worried, was it hidden away in a room? But it would've come out a couple of days ago catching the scent of Carl and Merle. So where did it come from?

A horrible thought entered Carl's mind and he made a mad dash up the stairs and over to Merle's room. But before he entered Carl took out his knife just in case. He looked over the edge to see Merle still lying on the bed. Carl walked inside and set down the can. Gripping his blade, Carl walked over to the bed seeing Merle's gauzed stump out in the open for all to see blood and puss crusted the gauze making Carl a little woozy.

"Merle?"

Nothing.

Carl slowly inched forward again saying the rednecks name but got no reply. He came right to the side of the bed and whispered, "Are…are you alive?"

Merle let out a slow moan of pain, his eyes slowly opened.

XXXXXX

Merle heard the front door close he let out a sigh of relief, the boy had been on those steps since they arrived and hadn't moved except to get something to eat or go to the bathroom. Occasionally he would visit Merle to see how he was doing but Merle would pretend to be asleep not having the energy to talk to anyone. Leaning deep into the lumpy pillow, Merle fell asleep.

"_So ya gonna tell me baby brother?" _

_Twenty year old Daryl looked down at the ground feeling a hint of embarrassment blush his cheeks but immediately he stood his ground shooting a glare of defiance at his brother._

"_What're yer gonna do?" Daryl demanded throwing down his bag ready for a fight but Merle gave a small chuckle._

"_Ain't here to fight ya Daryl," Merle said still chuckling, "just curious why you would be here of all places?"_

_He watched as Daryl blushed again and Merle shook his head. _

_It was completely by chance. Daryl coming from one way and Merle coming from another and after not seeing each other for five months it was a shock to both for sure. The strip club's lights danced bright warm colours around the two making their shadows distort along with the flashes._

"_Have you even decided on how you're going to get in?" Merle inquired._

_Daryl took out a small card but it was poorly done easily standing out as a fake id._

"_Ya gotta be shittin' me Daryl," Merle said and literally tossed the card into the trash._

"_Hey!" Daryl protested rage written all over his face._

"_So how much did that piece of crap cost ya?" Merle asked raising an eyebrow ignoring his brother, "hundred or so?"_

_Daryl opened and closed his mouth but nothing came out and Merle knew that he had hit the target. Merle took out a couple small bills before stuffing them back into his pocket._

"_Tell ya what Daryl, let's ditch this whorehouse and I'll buy you a couple drinks – hell even get you so drunk that you won't know where the sky was by the time you're done."_

_Daryl's eyes widened as he saw that Merle was serious. He looked at the strip club's blinding lights and then back at his brother._

"_You aren't really giving me a choice," Daryl murmured remembering Merle tossing his hard earned fake id into the trash._

_Merle swung an arm around his brother's shoulders and steered him around down the street._

Merle's eyes slowly opened, they were filled with grit making him groan in discomfort however his stump made the pain feel like a pinprick. His vision was distorted so instead of seeing Carl he saw a darkened figure who's one arm was outstretched. Suddenly the man's eyes flashed open and he backed up quickly whipping out the gun he had hidden underneath the covers close to his remaining hand. The figure suddenly vanished and Merle waved the gun this way and that until he heard a small petrified voice.

"Merle…!" it exclaimed, "don't shoot!"

The clouds dispersed from Merle's vision and he saw Carl cower behind the dresser peeking out once in a while to make sure that Merle wasn't going trigger finger on him. Merle let out a heavy sigh rubbing the grit from his eyes watching as his vision cleared up. He placed the safety on his gun and set it down making Carl feel slightly better that he wasn't going to get shot.

"What've you been up to?" Merle asked.

Carl picked up the soup can and walked over to Merle with it.

"Found something to eat over at the bar's pantry," Carl said handing Merle the rag wrapped can. Cautiously Merle rose from the bed, straightening the best he could before taking the can in his hand feeling the warm heat of the liquid. Carl looked over at the ibuprofen bottle on the dresser.

"How many are left?" Merle asked his voice was hoarse.

Carl gave the bottle a little shake and then pulled off the cap. "Five."

Merle exhaled slowly, Carl put the bottle down and walked over, he was going to walk over and ask 'how is it' but decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Do you want me to go and see if I can find more?" Carl asked.

Merle sighed, as much as he wanted to say yes he declined for in all honesty he couldn't feel it at all. It had gone numb as the infection spread through his arm. He gulped down a few mouthfuls of the soup before using his knees to hold the can in place while he used the spoon to scrap what was left. Carl took the empty can and promised to bring some more up soon. Merle only nodded before drifting off again. Carl shifted from foot to foot but left.

He was beginning to worry rushing out of the room he walked out back and stamped out the fire. Making sure that his knife and gun were holstered securely and within easy access Carl headed over to the pharmacy to see what he could find. Carl took out one Walker on the way with his knife before quickly ducking into the store and heading to the back. He saw a dead Walker, its head was partially decapitated and it's face with numerous slashes to it. Carl looked up from to the counters stacked with medication but most he didn't know what they did. Carl looked around hoping to find an antibiotic but all he was able to find was labels that he couldn't even pronounce let alone know what they did. Carl let out a hiss of frustration and walked around to see a back room but it was locked. Having no choice, Carl took out his gun and shot the lock. Holding his breath for a few moments Carl listened but heard nothing and he released a sigh of relief before pushing the door open.

Inside the back room was near empty shelves except with a few bottles but they were opened. Carl stepped inside and looked around until he saw what he was looking for. It had a green cross with bold black letters: **Antibiotics. **Feeling a sense of relief Carl stuffed the bottle into his pocket and was about to head out when a sudden bright light stopped him in his tracks.


	29. Chapter 29

Carl froze for a few brief seconds before ducking back into the back room feeling his heart tap dance against his ribcage. He listened as the truck roared loudly as it drove slowly down the street a little ways before coming to a halt. Carl listened as the doors opened and closed. He slowly moved through the store back to the front window trying to see who it was but the door closed behind the people.

_So the survivor does have other…._ Carl pondered. He wondered if they would be able to help Merle but then again they could be the bad ones – ones like Atrox. The boy gave a small involuntary shudder remembering what he had done to the man, seeing his brain splatter onto the ground. Carl pushed away the horrible thought and opened the door.

Carl walked back to the motel wondering how Merle was making out. He walked around back and poured what remained of the soup into the can readying it to take to Merle. He was curious about the others but perhaps he would be able to eavesdrop later if they were still around. At the moment he needed to give the antibiotics to Merle.

As he entered the back foyer he heard violent coughs ring through the inn. The boy felt for the older man despite what he had put him through. Carl walked up to the second floor and took the antibiotics out of his pocket before entering the room.

"I found these," Carl said rattling the bottle.

Merle was lying up against the headboard clearly awake but in a daze like state.

"They're antibiotics."

Carl opened the bottle and set two of the white pills on the table.

"It should help with the infection," Carl added hoping that Merle would take them not liking the paleness that was plastered on the redneck's face. Merle slowly came out of his daze he wondered why the boy was still here why he didn't just leave.

"I heard something," Merle whispered, his voice was so hoarse that Carl had to lean in slightly to hear what he had to say.

"It was a vehicle," Carl answered slightly surprised that Merle heard it from the state he was in. "More survivors I think."

Merle grunted and took in a deep breath that was laced with pain. Carl shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"Did you see who it was?"

Carl shook his head watching Merle clench his teeth in pain as another wave of pain assaulted him. He swallowed the pills immediately feeling a bit more relaxed and the pain subside slightly but not too much.

"Could it be the others?" Carl thought aloud.

Merle raised an eyebrow. "That would be interesting wouldn't it?"

"I'm just wondering, perhaps they would be able to help us…help you."

Merle didn't say anything so Carl continued.

"I mean…if it is them then-."

"Go back to the others? Get my brain blown out the back of my head?" Merle gave a low chuckle before having a fit of coughs. "As soon as I see your dad spots me, he and the other Pig they're be playing rock, paper, scissors to see who will get the first shot."

"But if I tell them…."

"And if I do manage to not get killed? Listening to Shane and your mom grind each other up senselessly-," Merle stopped seeing Carl's eyes widen and his jaw drop slightly.

"But my mom wou-."

"Of course she would kid, your mommy and Shane would wonder off and come back grinning madly – what do you think they were doing together? Playing cards?"

A pang of hurt slammed into Carl's chest, _no it's…not true…they couldn't…_

Carl did remember his mother and Shane come back together at times both happy as if they hid their own secret but Carl never questioned instead he actually liked to see his mom happy. Shane – the man who had taken care of them since their travel from the city to the canyon.

The guilt was quickly replaced though by anger and Carl scowled while looking at Merle.

"You're lying."

Merle looked down at the boy.

"I didn't have my nose in a book boy unlike you. I saw things."

Carl felt like he was punched, his knees buckled and tears threatened to cloud his vision but Carl quickly whipped them away on the back of his hand. After all he had done to help Merle get better and in return the man slaps him with this. The scowl remained as Carl stormed out of the room, he tried to keep the tears at bay but a few slipped and trailed down his face. Angrily wiping them away Carl walked outside and slammed the door behind him.

Outside Carl let out an angered bellow before punching the wall. Blood stained the wall, scrapped the skin of the boy's knuckles and bits embedded into his flesh making Carl squeeze his eyes in pain however he continued to punch the wall until he collapsed into pure exhaustion. Tears were now trailing freely from his eyes blood trickled from the wounds on his knuckles.

Sadness and betrayal entered Carl's heart making it heavy and the boy fell to his side feeling his mind go blank. Shane and Lori then Rick comes back. It would make sense of the dark glares Lori had suddenly given Shane since his father's return. Carl shook his head placing his bloodied hands on his forehead not wanting it to be true but remembering the foolish grins that Lori would usually come into the tent in or the such closeness that Shane had created between the two – that made it ten times – no – a thousand times worse.

The boy unfurled allowing the air to hit his exhausted body allowing it to coax him into a much needed deep sleep.

XXXXXX

"_Hurr…"_

The Walker looked straight ahead at the lump in front of him it limped over, its arm swinging at its side. It's jaw opened exposing it's rotten teeth as it fell to its knees before the sleeping lump, it's gnarled hand grabbed a handful of the victim's shirt and with its mouth still unhinged moved in for the first bite when it's eyes suddenly snapped open and the boy's mouth opened releasing a blood-curling scream.

Carl woke from a dreamless sleep to something dragging him slightly backwards almost as if to prop him up. The boy blinked and looked up to see a gaping mouth. With wide eyes Carl let out a screamed loudly scrambling out of the position he was in but the Walker had a vise grip on his shirt. Carl took out his knife and stabbed the Walker's hand before stabbing it in eye. Blood squirted out of the corners of the wound and the Walker fell back dead.

Carl let out a shaky breath still feeling the Walker's hot breath on his face. He stood on shaky feet but managed to gain his balance and looked up.

It was dark except for the little light the moon provided. A shiver ran through Carl's body, he thought about going to Merle but remembered their previous conversation and the anger returned.

_Bang, bang!_

The shots startled Carl making him jump a little. He looked over to see that the shots came from the bar. Making sure that his gun and knife were still sheathed to his side Carl quickly ran over to the bar. He ran up to the front door when he realized how stupid it would be just to barge into a possible gun fight. Immediately changing paths, Carl moved around back remembering the back door led to the pantry there he would be able to eavesdrop on what was going on. A sudden crackling sound came from behind and Carl looked back in time to see a truck come into view, there were people on the inside and outside. Carl quickly dashed behind the corner and watched as the people in the back assembled out and walked around the town.

"_Hey!" _the voice was definitely male, _"hey we're just looking for our friends. They came into town, we don't mean any trouble."_

Carl's heart beat fast against his breast, he realized that the shots were possibly delivered to these 'friends' of the man and his group.

"_Look, all you have to do is send them out and we'll be out alright?"_

Carl listened carefully catching only a few words from the people inside.

"…_.problem….first…sorry…"_

Carl waited with baited breath. Then-

_BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!_

The shots were much louder than the ones Carl had heard earlier and he pressed his hands against his ears trying to block out the loudness. The shots continued and Carl ran around to the back alley and to the door that led to the pantry. Just as he was about to yank the door open, it opened on its own and Carl gasped as he found himself standing face to face with Glenn.

XXXXXX

Merle was woken with a start by the first series of gunshots and found himself in darkness. He had fallen into a dreamless sleep after Carl stormed out fuming with anger and betrayal. The redneck felt sort of sorry that he had told the boy that, in all honesty it had slipped without him really thinking. But Merle was now glad that he said it because if they were to actually spend a little more time together, might as well have everything out on the table. Also if the boy decided to be quiet then it would provide nicely for a change.

Another wave of pain gripped his infected arm and Merle gritted his teeth as a headache came. More shots made Merle go ramrod – noise meant Walkers something that he wouldn't be able to defend himself against. Gripping his gun Merle rose from the bed feeling his joints crack and muscles stretch. He rolled his shoulders forward and grabbed the bag that was looped around the bedpost. He looked down to see the bottle of antibiotics still on the bedside table. He hadn't taken any yet, and looking at them made Merle feel even more like shit about telling the kid the truth since he had gone to get it for him before they had their argument.

Not sure if he was coming back or not Merle grabbed the bottle and stuffed it into the bag before stumbling to the doorway and looked out. With his stump out feeling around and the gun ready Merle managed to get to the first floor with no problem. He struggled to find the doorknob but when he did, he quickly holstered his gun and then opened the door.

Outside Merle whipped out his gun and saw one person positioned on the rooftop just across the street, Merle silently cursed, his gun didn't have that much range and if he fired it – there would be trouble. Merle gritted his teeth as another wave of pain made his stumbled back against the doors of the motel. He wondered if he was going to survive this but first he had to find Carl – and fast.

XXXXXX

"Glenn?!"

"…Carl?!"

The two stared at each other in awe shock but they quickly snapped out of it as a bullet zoomed past them. The door opened again and out came a man in his forties.

"Glenn," the man said raising his gun and shot down the assailant however the bullet didn't make the killing blow so the background filled with the man's screams of pain. The man winced in pain as if he could feel the man's fear and pain. "Glenn what are-."

He spotted Carl and did a double take.

"I'll explain later," Glenn said pushing the two behind the dumpster as more bullets flew in their direction from a sniper a rooftop. They waited and then came out from hiding to return fire.

"_Argh!"_

Carl turned to see a hoard of Walker coming into town a couple spotted the wounded gunman and immediately went for him ripping him to shreds as more joined in trying to get at the flesh. Carl turned away from the horror and saw Merle in the distance taking out a hidden gunman easily with his gun. Glenn and the man looked over to see the redneck and their eyes widened.

"I have to go get him," Carl said ready to dash out but Glenn grabbed him around the arm stopping him.

"What?" the Asian exclaimed, "are you kidding?!"

"I don't think he sees the Walkers," Carl protested, the conversation about Shane and Lori passed through his mind but Carl managed to push it away replacing it with the gunman who was ripped alive. He couldn't have Merle die like that – no one should die like that. He pulled himself from Glenn's grip and ran across the street loading his gun on the men who were hiding behind the truck. The sniper from the roof shot at Carl but missed and the boy ducked behind the wall still having Glenn and the man in his sight.

"Carl…!" Merle whispered shocked to see the boy succeed the daring move. "What're you…."

"Come on," Carl said motioning Merle over to his side. "Can you make it back over?"

Merle looked over to see Glenn and the man duck just in time as a line of bullets rained on them poking holes in the dumpster and barrels however both remained unharmed. The door opened again and another figure came out: Rick Grimes.

Carl's jaw dropped as he saw his father. Overcome with giddiness Carl forgot where he was and headed towards the street without thinking but Merle quickly ran forward and wrapped his right arm around Carl's waist and easily pulled the boy back.

"What the fuck're ya thinkin'?!" Merle hissed.

Carl looked back over at Rick who went ramrod when he realized who was on the other side of the street. He too looked like he was going to dash over but Rick had better restraint than Carl.

"We have to get rid of these people," Carl said firmly, he peeked around the corner to see the leader give a few silent commands. Rick, Glenn and the man shot at the vehicle and that did it.

"We gotta get out of here!" the leader screamed as they were beginning to be overwhelmed. The survivors moved towards the truck dodging the bullets – except for the rooftop sniper.

"Jump," the leader said.

"What?!"

"Just do it!"

Carl and Merle looked over to see Rick beckoning them over. Merle nudged Carl ahead indicating to while the attackers were distracted with the rooftop sniper. Carl and Merle ran across the street but stopped dead when a pitched shriek sliced through the air. The boy and redneck looked back to see that the sniper was gone but the screams continued indicating something terrible had happened.

"I'm sorry," the leader said, "we have to go, I'm sorry!"

The man screamed for them to help him but the truck zoomed off. Merle pulled Carl back in time and looked back to see Rick, Glenn and the man come out from hiding.

"Carl!" Rick said embracing his son, tears sprung from the father's eyes and held tight to his son. Carl felt butterflies in his breast as he hugged back it was a deja vu for the boy except this time he felt even more out of breath and his emotions flew a lot more wildly.

"Hate to break up the reunion," Merle interjected, "but we got ourselves a problem."

In the background the man's screams were still audible. They moved over to the alleyway to see the man lying on what looked like a dumpster and his leg was impaled on the spiked fence.

"Watch out!" Glenn shouted everyone turned to see more Walkers coming into town. Carl took out his gun shot down a couple of the oncoming Walkers but when he pulled the trigger for the third time an empty click took him by shock – he was out of ammunition. Glenn shot down a few while the man and Rick tried to figure out how to help the man but their choices were limited: leave him or cut off his leg.

"Whatever ya guys are doin' do it fast," Merle warned as he was coming down to his last few rounds. He struck a Walker in the jaw with the muzzle of his gun but had to shoot as another flashed out at the redneck trying to catch him around the arm.

"Rick…," the man warned as the Walkers continued to be drawn towards the group.

Rick gritted his teeth and gave the young man a sad look.

"I'm sorry." At first Carl thought that his dad was going to leave him but Rick grabbed the boy's shoe and the knee then pulled upward.

A spray of blood doused the survivors, sinew flew into the air and slapped back down with a sickening _smack _and the young man unleashed a howl of pain. Glenn moved around and grabbed him under the arms and lifted him enough to get him over the spiked fence.

"Come on!" Merle said leading the way back to the bar but the way was blocked off by a surprisingly large amount of Walkers.

"Where the hell did they come from?" Glenn asked his voice pitched slightly due to fear.

"Other way!" Merle shouted waving his gun in the opposite direction. They moved with the half conscious sniper between them. The man took out a few Walkers as they moved around the building.

"Turn!"

All together they took a sharp left. They all spotted the truck and pushed forward doing the best they could while holding the young sniper between them. Carl struggled to keep up and he made the mistake of turning. A rotten hand reached down and grabbed at Carl. The boy screamed and tried to run faster, he heard a large ugly rip but luckily he didn't feel any stinging sensation meaning that the Walker only got his clothes. Just as he was about to congratulate himself, Carl tripped and fell to the ground.

"Carl!"

The boy looked up to see a few Walker looming over him, their hands reaching for him and their mouths gaping. Carl fumbled around and took out his knife but as he was about to stab the nearest one a bullet struck one in the head forcing it backwards with amazing speed. Carl stabbed at the other two slicing the hands and scrambling to his feet when someone literally picked him up as if he weighed next to nothing. Carl looked up to see Merle was the one who was carrying him while Rick and Glenn literally tossed the young sniper into the truck and the man jumped into the driver's seat starting up the truck. Rick turned back to see Merle and Carl come up, the two hopped into the back and Rick jumped in himself.

"GO!"

The man didn't need to be told twice, he slammed him foot to the floor and the truck drove off into the darkness.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: _Finished semester and I am writing every night so updates should be regular but I can't make any promises. Spitfire47_

* * *

They drove all night, stopped once when the sun came up and when the young sniper started to regain consciousness. Carl woke next to Merle who was still asleep and looked a bit more comfortable than the last time. Lifting Merle's limp arm off him Carl moved from underneath and jumped off the back of the truck. He saw his father having a deep conversation with the man, Carl stepped forward and the two turned to see the youth. A broad smile formed on Rick's face as he saw his son and couldn't help but kneel down and embrace him. Carl felt tears cloud his vision but he willed himself not to cry and hugged back he looked up to see the man give him a nod. Rick drew back and examined Carl immediately he spotted the large healed gash underneath his son's eye and Carl saw unmistakable anger.

"What happened?" Rick asked quickly, "what else did he do to you?"

"Nothing," Carl said, "honest I wa-."

"It's not your fault please don't ever think that it's your fault."

Carl saw his own father on the verge of tears but he fought them back. Carl looked at the man who stepped forward and held out his hand.

"Hershel Greene."

Carl took it.

"Carl Grimes."

"Please to meet you," Hershel nodded, "your father has been worried sick about you ever since he got to my farm along with the rest of the group."

Carl looked at his father.

"Others? You mean they're all still alive?"

Rick let out a slow breath.

"We lost a few people," the father explained, "but learned more about the virus and found Hershel and his people."

Carl swallowed and nodded. So they lost people, but then again not everyone could have survived – could they?

"What happened?" Carl asked.

Rick was about to answer when Glenn jogged up to them.

"So…uh…he's not going that great."

All four walked back and peeked into the back, the sniper was propped up behind the driver's seat. He was pale due to blood loss and going in and out of consciousness. Hershel opened the door and examined the leg.

"We have to get him back to the farm," Hershel finally said. "If we don't he'll die."

Rick nodded. "Alright, everyone back into the truck Ca-."

"Hold up Friendly."

Everyone froze in their tracks and turned to see Merle pointing a scoped rifle right at them. Carl realized that Merle had picked up the sniper's gun.

"Merle please…," Rick said raising his hands trying to keep an even tone. "We have to get him back to the farm."

The redneck grinned. "See now I ain't going with yas, and neither is he."

The muzzle of the rifle levelled with Carl and the boy stiffened. Rick straightened but didn't move unsure of what Merle was going to do.

"Now remind me again," Merle teased, "what was the deal?"

There was a silence that was broken with the pull of a hammer.

"Say it."

Rick took in a shaky breath. "Daryl for Carl."

Merle nodded. "That's right."

"Merle please we can ju-."

"I'll be shot dead by the time I step onto the farm Friendly and you know it. As soon as I show my mug, Walsh is gonna just shoot it off."

No one said anything.

"So the boy stays with me, you drive back and bring back Daryl."

Rick's jaw dropped.

"You can't be serious," Glenn interjected.

"Stay out of this," Merle snapped casting a baleful eye at the youth, "wouldn't be in this position if it weren't for you huh?"

"Enough!" Rick growled stepping forward.

Merle grinned as he looked at Rick. "You of all people should know eh? If he didn't feel compelled to safe your ass then - ," he raised his covered stump - , "this wouldn't happen."

"Look we'll get you Daryl just shut the fuck up for two seconds!"

Everyone looked at Rick who looked like he was going to beat Merle to a bloody pulp. He then looked down at Carl who looked back with fearful eyes.

"It's just going to be for a couple of hours," Rick promised kneeling down his voice cracked as he spoke showing the pain it was causing him to say it. "Don't worry Carl, we will come back."

The youth nodded and watched his father stand, casting a dark glare at the redneck before going over to the truck. He jumped into the driver's seat, Hershel took the passenger side while Glenn jumped into the back. The truck roared with a start and steered around then drove off leaving Carl and Merle standing in the middle of the road.

XXXXXX

A three hour drive dialed back to about a near hour and a half. Rick's foot was practically on the ground the whole way through clipping one Walker in the back but they continued to drive well over one hundred. It was clear that Merle's stunt had put Rick on edge Hershel didn't even try to say anything to try and calm the leader seeing as no words would stop Rick from doing what he was about to do.

XXXXXX

"Shane, stop this!" Lori demanded.

"We have to wait until my dad comes back," Maggie agreed sending Shane a hateful glare.

"Enough waiting," Shane protested, "we do what we should've done in the first place."

"And what is that exactly?" Andrea demanded placing her hands on her hips.

"Hunt down the bastard." Shane cocked the gun for emphasis.

"Enough," Lori added, "we have to wait for Ri-."

A familiar truck drove up the driveway and everyone watched it take too sharp turns almost threatening to fall over at times. When it finally came to a stop Rick was the first to jump out and he immediately went up to Daryl.

"You need to come with me," Rick said quickly not wanting to waste any time.

Daryl was slightly baffled. "What? Why? What the hell is going on?"

"Rick," Lori said coming towards him, "what happe-."

"I say him," Rick interrupted. "Lori I saw – no I held Carl."

Lori's jaw dropped and the group showed skepticism and shock.

"Ar-are you sure?" Carol asked stepping forward her arm went around Sophia. "I mean are you positive?"

Rick nodded.

"Well where is he?" Shane butted in.

"…with Merle," Rick spoke truthfully he then turned to Daryl, "but you need to come with me."

"What?" Carol interrupted, "what does Daryl have to do with any of this?"

"The deal is still on with Merle, he will give Carl back only if he gets Daryl."

Daryl felt all eyes on him and he found himself a bit uncomfortable. He readjusted his crossbow over his shoulder and gave a firm nod.

"You can't be serious," Carol whispered, "there has to be another way around this."

Rick shook his head. "Trust me if there was another way then I'd go with it but…."

"I say do it," Shane said abruptly.

"Shane what are y-?" Lori said slightly baffled.

"Look do you want Carl back or not?" Merle isn't one to change his mind so we go through and get Carl back."

"What about Daryl?" Carol inquired. "What does he want to do?"

Again everyone focussed on Daryl who threw his hands up in frustration.

"I'll go with Rick, stop bein' so god damn dramatic people!"

"Uh…guys?"

Everyone turned to see Glenn tending to the unconscious sniper.

"Who is that?" T-dog asked.

"He was with them," Rick answered.

"Who?"

"The group that attacked us."

Andrea's eyes widened. "You got attacked?"

Rick sighed. "Look I'll talk about it later, Daryl."

The hunter nodded and ran around to the passenger side and Rick helped Glenn drag the sniper out of the passenger seat. Shane stepped forward and took Rick's position whispering in a low voice: "Bring him back."

Rick nodded not needing to be told twice. He walked back to the truck and got in. Daryl noticed that Rick had changed completely usually he would ask someone if they actually wanted to do it but in this situation the leader didn't even bother opening his mouth. Daryl looked forward contemplating what would have happened if he had refused.

XXXXXX

The ride to the meeting area seemed long – neither spoke. In a situation like this there didn't seem to be any words that were right to say so say nothing. Daryl was thinking about Merle, how much his brother would have changed. He was sort of worried the young Dixon never was good at caring for anyone – himself sure, he had practically raised himself but if Merle was infected then that would something that wouldn't sit too well with Daryl. He looked over at Rick who was concentrated on the road his knuckles white from gripping the wheel as tightly. Daryl sighed inwardly as they came close to the meeting spot. The truck started to slow down and Daryl heard a hissed whisper: "What the hell…?"

It was quite clear outside, the sun was out streaming through the trees and nothing obscured their vision.

Rick parked the vehicle and jumped out.

"Where is he?"

Daryl slowly got out of the truck watching Rick pace back and forth like a caged animal.

"Where is…," Rick rubbed his face with his hand - , "Carl…."

The hunter unslung his crossbow and looked around to see if there were any clues, he walked over to the ditch and saw a couple dead Walkers but they seemed to have been there for a while. Daryl looked around and turned to Rick.

"Carl!"

His voice ricocheted around the area.

"CARL!"

"…_hurr….grrraa…."_

Daryl turned to see two Walkers coming out of the brush. He turned back to Rick who still looked like a lost puppy.

"Come on," Daryl said pulling Rick towards the vehicle.

"No…he promised to be here…," Rick snapped, "where the fuck is your br-."

"I don't know!" Daryl screamed back, he looked over to see more Walkers coming towards him. "Come on we gotta go!"

Rick looked to see the Walkers staggering towards them, their arms swinging at their sides and familiar grunts escaped from ruined mouths.

"Hurry up!" Daryl yelled angrily, he jumped into the driver's seat. "Let's go!"

Rick gave a final sigh of despair and ran into the passenger's side. Daryl didn't even wait until the door was fully closed as he sharply turned the wheel forcing the tires to squeal as the truck did a tight turn and sped off.

XXXXXX

_Three hours earlier.._

Carl watched the truck grow smaller in size until there was nothing. He looked back at Merle who popped two antibiotics into his mouth giving a slight hiss of pain as he gingerly touched his stump.

"We could've gone back," Carl blurted angrily.

Merle shrugged. "What I said was true."

"You could've stayed in the truck."

"Don't think they'd allow us to just take it."

"If you left."

Merle studied the boy seeing anger.

"Don't worry you'll be able to see your mommy again kid."

Carl turned away from the redneck feeling anger bubble inside him but it was subdued thinking about what his father said, they lost members and seemed to have gained new ones. Everyone seems to be okay but Carl couldn't help but wonder if there was something else. Carl thought back to the person tending the fields he saw back when he had gone off on his own – was he a part of the group? Thinking on this Carl felt incredibly stupid, he should've checked the house to see if anyone was there because if he had then he wouldn't be in this situation.

"Watch out!"

Carl looked up to see a Walker coming towards him. He took out his gun but Merle strode up to him and stopped the youth.

"The noise'll attract more people, use your knife boy."

Carl took out his knife and trusted forward into the Walker's chest before stabbing it in the head. He looked over to see something in the distance.

"They're back!"

The redneck turned back to see the vehicle come speeding down the road at a fast pace. Merle squinted slightly to get a better view and when he realized why the truck looked familiar Merle pushed Carl into the ditch just as a line of rapid gunfire raced down the street.

"Wha-."

"It's not them!" Merle shouted, "Now shut up."

Merle peeked over the ditch's uphill and watched the silver truck drive past, the passengers inside armed with semi-automatics and looking in all directions.

"Come on," Merle ushered pushing Carl up the other side of the ditch.

"Bu-."

"Don't argue, go!"

Carl was about to protest but another line of gunfire interrupted him sending the boy scrambling to his feet and into the forest.

"Get them!" a voice shouted, it was filled with anger. "Find them and bring them back to me!"

"Keep going!"

Carl didn't need to be told twice he ran through the forest dodging trees and ran behind a tree just in time as more bullets flew in his direction. The youth held his breath feeling his heart race against his ribcage his breaths were short and shallow. He could hear shouts that were distant and some that were close. Carl slowly exhaled and only then did he realize that he was alone.

"Merle…?"

Carl looked around to see nothing but trees, hearing nothing but voices and more gunfire. He took out his gun and slowly walked in a random direction.

XXXXXX

Merle hissed in frustration as more bullets flew past him, he jumped into a thick brush listening to the attackers run right past him. He placed a hand over his heart feeling it tap dance on the palm of his hand. Merle listened more and heard nothing only then did he let out a short cry of anger.

If it hadn't been for that one shooter than he and Carl would still be together but if Merle hadn't dodged the line of fire he would've been dead. Since then a majority of the attackers went after him possibly seeing that he was injured which would seemingly make him an easy target.

Merle peered through some branches seeing no one and he let out another hiss of pain as he pressed his raw stump against the group too hard. He slide down the bit of hill and for the first time finding it difficult to decide where to go since the group had been spread out and the road was obviously blocked by the leader.

The group had to be who the sniper was dealing with or else they wouldn't attack. Merle thought back onto some words the leader shouted and knew that there was no mistake. How they knew it was exactly himself and Carl was involved didn't exactly worry Merle, what did worry him though was what would happen if they were actually to catch up one or the other.

Merle sucked in a breath and dashed out of his hiding place, he had to find Carl and make sure the kid wasn't doing anything stupid. He ran straight ahead taking a random turn before coming to a halt after hearing a couple of gunshots. Merle listened hearing them coming from a fair distance. He ran in that direction hoping it would lead him to where Carl would be.

XXXXXX

Carl shot back at the attackers feeling the kick of the gun slightly in his shoulders. He heard his shots bounce off trees missing their target completely – it would help if he would open his eyes. More gunshots came in reply and Carl ducked behind the trees making himself small to avoid any bullets that whizzed past him. Carl had only five bullets left so he had to make each count. Carl peeked over to see three people aiming their guns at the tree he was hiding behind. The youth drew his knees close to his chest as he heard another magazine being inserted into a rifle.

"We just want to know where the others took Randall," a voice shouted.

Carl dared to take another peek, a shooter was ready to fire but the one who spoke placed his hand on the muzzle and lowered it.

"Come on out."

Carl trembled as he obeyed, he held the gun in front of him and all three raised their own guns.

"Put it down," the speaker demanded.

The youth was ready to kneel in order to put the gun with but his knees locked up, in fact his whole body wouldn't respond to what he wanted to do. His fingers wouldn't loosen around the gun, his other hand dangled at his side uselessly and his mind grew numb.

"Put it down!"

Carl felt his fingers finally loosen but not enough for the gun to drop. He found control over his body again and backed up.

"Hey-." The leader was interrupted as gunfire blasted through his chest. He looked down to see thick strings of sinew dangling out of the multiple bullet wounds, he gasped but halfway through blood dribbled out of his mouth and he fell face flat.

The other two whipped around to try and find the enemy but another line of fire ripped apart the one closest to the speaker. His finger pressed down on the trigger emptying the magazine in Carl's direction. The boy dashed back to his hiding place dodging as many as he can when something slapped him on his upper arm making him spin around one eighty before falling to the ground. The other shooter turned in time to have two bullets slammed into his face and he flipped over the fallen log landing on an odd angle.

Carl bit his lip as he gripped his arm where the bullet had grazed him, he let out a sharp cry as the dirt from his hands entered the wound making it seem like someone lit it on fire. Footsteps crunched on the fallen leaves and Carl looked up to see Merle standing over him, his gun shouldered.

"Come on," Merle urged, "we have to go now."

When the youth didn't reply the redneck hauled the him to his feet and examined the wound. Even though he didn't say anything Carl knew they had to stitch it up somehow.

"Let's go," Merle said nudging Carl forward.

The young boy looked around wondering what direction the road was but there was no way to tell, they were too far into the forest and everything looked the same. Their bag with all their necessities were back in the truck, the only thing they had besides guns was Merle's antibiotics which seemed to be by pure luck.

With a heavy heart Carl walked.


	31. Chapter 31

Shane was the first to see the truck slowly advance up the driveway towards the large white farm house. Others came over, Lori felt a burst of giddiness rise in her making her feel light her child was coming back finally after much searching and heart ache Carl was returning. The others felt her happiness and couldn't help but grin amongst each other. Hershel and his own people came out of the house seeing the truck come up the driveway as well. Immediately Hershel was the only one who sensed something was wrong, slowly his speculation trickled and some members slowly frowned.

Inside the truck Rick saw how happy they were, it was such a sight to see everyone filled with jubilation. In a time like this, such sorrow, hate and pain it was more than a wonderful change to see everyone so happy and proud. Rick felt his eyes well up slightly but he took in a deep breath steadying himself for what was about to happen: the truth. He looked over at Daryl who was solemn and if possible slightly uneasy. The hunter fingered his crossbow showing off his nervousness as well as steeling himself for the aftermath. The two men looked at each other and Rick made the first move, he opened the door.

Carol was the next one to sense something was wrong she wrapped her arm around Sophia's shoulder holding her daughter close. She watched with a heavy heart as Rick got out of the vehicle first then Daryl after a few seconds. Everyone waited with baited breath, waiting for Rick to turn and pull down the seat to let the other child of the group jump out but none of that happened. Slowly, one by one, they started to understand as if reading Rick's mind they realized that something terrible happened. Lori placed her hands over her mouth, muffling the gasp that caught in her throat. Tears streamed down her face and Rick broke down in front of everyone when he saw his wife.

XXXXXX

Carl was propped up against the base of a large oak he pulled back the sticky sleeve wincing as some strands from the cloth clung to the reddened flesh. He looked over at Merle who carefully peeled back the thin layer of his bounded stump revealing raw flesh underneath. Carl covered the graze with his hand feeling the wound go up in degrees as what felt like a thousand pins and needles were poking at him at once, twisting and stabbing continuously never ending. Tears welled up in Carl's eyes threatening to fall he wanted his parents he wanted comfort.

Merle looked over at Carl to see tears pour down the boy's face he drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his remaining good arm around his knees, his other arm rested at his side. Merle chucked a rock into the distance in frustration, those stupid shooters the group that the stupid sniper was in Randall? Was that his name? It was their entire fault if they hadn't felt compelled to try and track down their injured sniper than Daryl would have been back with him by now. Merle chucked another rock into the distance, why the hell would a group go back for their injured? He turned back to the tearful child.

"Let's go,"

Carl looked back defiantly but it vanished as another shot of pins and needles twisted into his wound making him bit his lip. He didn't want to move, his body was sore from running and his fingers trembled violently as a fresh wave of adrenaline assaulted him sending shivers up and down his spine. Rolling his eyes Merle walked over to the youth and hauled him to his feet. Carl didn't put up too much of a fight, one he was injured and two Merle was stronger therefore the redneck easily overpowered the child. Merle half dragged half carried Carl a bit further listening for any Walkers that may be approaching as well as territorial survivors.

"Come on," Merle said however he was speaking more to himself rather than Carl, "don't think yer the only one who lost boy so pull yerself together and be a man for once."

Carl stumbled to his feet and managed to take a few steps on his own with Merle still having the back of his shirt. The redneck released him and Carl straightened.

"That's it -"

Before Merle could say another word Carl gave him a shove and caught off guard he stumbled back but didn't fall. Straightening he gave a low chuckle watching the youth march off angrily brushing angry tears with the back of his hand. Carl managed to walk a few steps before falling to his knees and allowing sobs to wrack his body.

XXXXXX

Shane hated Daryl. Before it was dislike because of his obnoxious behaviour he displayed in front of the women and children back at camp along with his equally dimwitted brother Merle. After learning that Carl was kidnapped by the redneck slowly but surely the dislike turned to hatred, after every attempt to find Carl and coming up empty handed infuriated Shane however he remained cool, letting out his emotions when it was expected and when needed. Having watched his friend have a breakdown in front of everyone shocked Shane, sure it was expected but he thought that Rick would've waited until he was alone. When Rick was at his lowest point Daryl was standing around like an idiot doing nothing yet Carol still defends him still stands up for him. At first Shane thought it was quite humorous that Daryl would allow a woman to fight his battles especially the home he grew up in but it also proved to be a bit of a danger as Shane was surprise that some people actually listened to her. From ironing clothes to voicing her opinions Carol had come far, Shane gave her that.

In the RV everyone was packed tight the only person missing was Rick, after the breakdown the leader passed out so T-dog and Shane volunteered to carry him in while Maggie and Glenn made a fast dash into town to get some more medical materials to patch up any wounds. When they came back Shane called for 'an emergency meeting' that was for Rick's group only. Shane looked around to see everyone looking up at him like old days.

"Personally," Shane spoke carefully, "I think that we should leave."

No one spoke, a few bowed their heads while others looked pained yet no one spoke.

"I think that we over stayed our welcome, we need to leave we have to move on."

"And go where?"

The members looked back to the speaker: Carol.

"Fort Benning?" quipped Carol, "that place was supposed to be run over."

A couple murmurs ran through the RV.

"Carol has a point," Andrea supported, "besides we need to wait and see what Rick says."

"He'd want us to leave," Shane reassured but he was starting to loose everyone as voices started out small but then grew clashing against one another like waves in a raging storm. Shane opened the nearest window and fired his shotgun once and everyone shut up immediately.

"I doubt that Merle would allow Carl and himself to stick around," Shane said firmly, "we need to leave if we want to catch up to them."

Daryl raised an eyebrow. "And how do you know which way they went?"

"You're going to tell us."

Everyone gapped and turned to Daryl who too showed shock.

"You can track them can't you?" Shane asked his voice tinted with taunt.

Daryl straightened not liking the look in the former officer's eye. He could feel the air in the RV tense as everyone waited for his answer.

"But you already tried that didn't you?" Shane continued.

"Shane…," Lori whispered.

"And you failed, and again."

"Shane that is enough."

"Think third time's the charm?

Unable to contain his anger Daryl lunged but T-dog and Glenn held Daryl back while Carol backed up avoiding to be hit by Daryl's clawed hands.

"That is enough!" Lori screamed. Everyone stopped and turned to her. "Everyone just…enough!"

They saw that the stressed woman was on the verge of tears and clearly shaken. Daryl marched out of the RV slamming the door as he left.

"We still need to leave," Shane blurted, "we…just have to get out of here."

"And go where?!" Dale demanded.

"I'll check the map see what the closest place is on the highway."

"What about Rick?"

"I'll talk to him too, get his idea and see what he wants to do as well."

"_I_ think that we should stay here at least until winter is over then we can go."

Some nodded, some did nothing yet no one spoke.

"Well…I guess that's it for now," Shane said.

Slowly everyone left the RV leaving only Shane and Lori.

"I'm sorry," Shane muttered however the feeling never actually reached his face.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him," Lori chastised. "He's trying Shane."

"So am I!"

Lori sighed and Shane bent his head down so that he could speak in a low whisper.

"I know about…," Shane let the sentence trail off and he looked down at Lori's flat abdomen. It took Lori a few seconds to get what Shane was getting at and her eyes widened.

"No."

Shane looked around before saying, "You know it's mine."

Again it took Lori a few seconds before she responded: "No."

"I know it's hard to believe Lori, but _it is mine."_

"It is Rick's you son of a bitch."

Shane grabbed Lori's hand but the woman ripped it out of his grasp. Sending one last hard glare at the man before her, Lori marched out of the RV.

XXXXXX

They managed about an hour more of walking before both collapsed due to exhaustion. Taking an antibiotic each Carl and Merle waited a bit regaining their lost strength before building a fire as the sun started to lie in the sky. As the flames grew slowly Carl adjusted the crooked pile of logs with a stick before looking back at Merle who was busying himself with something. Carl heard a couple scratches but didn't care he turned back to the fire watching it burn a couple of times before falling asleep.

The sky darkened quickly as times passed, the fire was at a low since no one was caring for it and an eerie silence lingered over the small camp. Carl stirred from his abrupt sleep he looked over to see Merle still awake but slightly drowsy. He rubbed the grit out of his eyes and got up with a heavy sigh Merle walked over to Carl who was trying to get the flames slightly higher for both heat and light.

"Let's see it," Merle said crouching down, he reached out to grab Carl's wounded arm and the boy flinched shrinking away from the man.

"Easy boy."

Carl tried to move back but he was rooted to the spot. Merle unravelled a string from his shirt and pushed it through something small and sharp: a needle. The youth remembered hearing some scratches earlier, was this what Merle was doing? Making a needle? For what though? After a few beats Carl looked down at his arm and saw that the wound was starting to leak again this time though mixed with the blood was pus. Merle grabbed his arm and whispered, "You have to stay still."

Carl did the exact opposite. A sudden burst of fear took over and the boy flailed, Merle wrapped his stumped arm around his waist and with his other hand gave the terrified child a firm shake.

"Enough!" Merle hissed, "Unless you want to loss that arm then you _will _stay still."

Carl whimpered but forced his trembling body to stay still as much as possible while Merle started to stitch up the wound. The youth let out a shaky breath as he felt the thread followed the thread. His arm grew numb with pain and Carl wanted to dash, he wanted to get up and bolt but he forced himself to be still while Merle continued to hi work.

Finally after fifteen grueling minutes Merle snipped the thread with his blade and said he was done. As soon as he released Carl from his hold he expected the boy to run to the other end of the fire instead Carl shuffled slightly until he was a couple centimetres away. He studied the stitches and looked back at Merle.

"How do you know how to stitch?"

Merle shrugged. "Daryl kept fucking himself up so it was more or less a self-taught thing."

"But why?"

"Well we didn't have health insurance like other fancy pants families, so to save up money I stitched up Daryl whenever he did something stupid."

Carl looked down at his stitches to see still slightly amazed that it was neat. He looked back at Merle who nodded and leaned back letting his tired body rest against the base of the tree.

"Thanks…," Carl murmured in the silence his voice echoed.

Merle nodded again, he closed his eyes allowing sleep to take over.


	32. Chapter 32

_Four days later..._

The sound of shovels punching the dry earth echoed in the hot air, Glenn wiped the sweat from his palms on his jeans leaving long streaks of darkened dust. T-dog leaned up against the shovel looking over at the wrapped body feeling a sickening feeling in his gut. He looked down at the bright fleshy pink knotted scar on his forearm where he had sliced himself on the open car door and another wave of guilt rose up like a rising tide.

The two continued to dig not even knowing Rick coming over.

"Hey guys?"

Both immediately jumped and turned pointing the tip of their shovels in the direction of the voice. Rick raised his hands as he watched the startle in their eyes die down and they lowered their weapons.

"Sorry…," Rick mumbled running a hand through his hair.

"It's…," Glenn said trying to find kind words but T-dog interrupted him.

"Just don't do it again.

Rick nodded and looked over at the wrapped up corpse of Dale. A pained feeling pitted at his heart, forming a lump in his throat.

Dale was caught off guard when he was out last night when he spotted something unusual in the fields, when he got closer Dale noticed that one of the cows was mutilated. The Walker who killed the cow tore through Dale's abdomen and was about to bite him when the others managed to shoot it. Hershel sadly explained that there was nothing he could do so they had to shoot him in the head.

Rick gave an exhausted sigh, four days ago he had lost his son _again _and just last night Dale was killed. Between the two traumatic events Rick and Shane clashed nearly every hour arguing what to do with Randall the young sniper they had picked up in the town when they were ambushed and what to do about Merle. Lori was just moving through camp not exactly there all together and getting more startled than usual, the others tried to cheer her up but it seemed nearly impossible and it was clear that they had given up. Rick on the other hand tried to continue to go through with routine to encourage the others to keep going as well but the leader was running out of steam and once even passed out behind the barn the aftermath was nasty when he was finally found an hour later. Just yesterday Shane had taken a couple people to go hunt down Merle but came back unsuccessful.

Rick felt his eyelids grow heavy but he forced himself to stay awake and he looked back to see everyone just milling around the RV waiting for the funeral to start.

"I'll go get everyone," Rick said turning back trying not to look back at the bundled body but couldn't help and side glanced immediately sensing another wave of grief. As he headed up towards the RV Shane came in from the sidelines, Rick hesitated he had never seen this side of Shane – ever. Sure he got angry and after surviving the apocalypse became hardened like so many other survivors but something about his friend made Rick edgy but he couldn't think about that now.

"Not now," Shane said quietly.

Rick let out a small breath and nodded, both headed over to the RV – ready for the funeral.

XXXXXX

"Stop fucking picking at it!" Merle growled angrily tossing the painkiller bottle to Carl.

It fell to the ground at the boy's feet and Carl knelt down picking it up. He rattled it making the remaining pills bounce around it sounded clear and hollow meaning that they were running low. Carl twisted the cap off and saw five pills remaining, he shook one out into his hand and swallowed it with the little spit that he had in his mouth. Carl tossed it back and Merle put it back in his pocket.

"Where are we going?" Carl asked clearing his throat to make sure the pill didn't stick.

"Find shelter," Merle answered simply. "Find crap to take us through winter."

Carl looked around in the sea of trees that seemed to be going on for miles and miles. He wasn't quite sure on which direction Merle was planning on heading however Carl wasn't sure it would matter because all they would end up going is towards more trouble.

"Come on," Merle said, he walked a couple of steps and then turned back to make sure that Carl was following. He wasn't surprised to see the boy rooted to the ground staring at his shoes. Merle rolled his eyes – it started after Merle immediately stitched Carl up at first Merle shrugged it off because Daryl used to do the same stare at his brother's work ignoring everything else around him. But this was getting a bit ridiculous.

"Hurry up," Merle groaned, Carl still didn't move and the redneck gave another sigh and walked up to the youth. "Let's get going, preferably now before my face gets devoured."

Carl looked up his eyes went back and forth spotting no Walkers before looking back up at Merle.

"I couldn't tell him."

Merle raised an eyebrow.

"I couldn't tell him that I killed…a man."

Merle straightened, he didn't expect Carl to bring up Atrox again. He rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to think of Carl telling his father in his best calm voice that he had shot a man in the head – it didn't end so well. Merle walked up to Carl and stood in front of him. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two, Merle had never killed a man before, beaten one of course, but killing – never done.

"I don't know what to say," Merle blurted honestly.

Carl looked up feeling himself tearing up slightly he blinked thrice feeling the tears slip down his cheeks. Brushing them away angrily Carl stalked off until Merle grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back.

"What would yer want me to do?" Merle demanded. "Bring him back from the dead so yer could say sorry? If ya shot him in the neck you could've had that chance."

"My dad worked as the deputy sheriff," Carl replied monotone.

"Ya think he'd give a crap now? That he'd lock you up in a vehicle and throw the key away?"

Carl balled his hands into fists. Merle tilted his head back trying to think of something to say.

"You think that you're a bad person?" Merle finally asked.

"He wasn't a Walker."

"Wouldn't of been any more merciful if he was anyway."

Merle marched past the youth sensing that he was about to snap at him again but instead Carl silently followed.

XXXXXX

They travelled through most of the morning stopping only once by a stream to fill up on water before continuing. Both were on the near verge of collapsing when they found a tarp roped around a couple of trees to make a temporary makeshift shelter. Carl and Merle quickly ducked underneath it to shade themselves from the assaulting sun. The two rested in silence they hadn't spoken since the first conversation of the day, both were too caught up in their own miseries to even try to start another.

Carl placed his hand over the stitches given temporary relief to the maddening itch that had suddenly caught him by surprise. It took all his will power not to tear the stitches out of his skin. Carl let out a soft moan as he winced placing his hand over his wound again however this time it gave less relief than the last time.

"Let's see it."

Carl looked over to see Merle kneel down beside him he examined the redness around the wound.

"Either it's irritation or an infection," Merle said.

"I thought that the antibiotics would stop an infection," Carl quipped however a hint of fear entered his voice.

"Over the counter antibiotics are a hit and miss kid."

Carl looked at the deep cherry red around the stitches then looked back at Merle.

"The piece of metal you used…," Carl glowered.

Merle shrugged, "could've had something to do with it if it's an infection, or it could be that we just don't have the right necessities."

Carl's expression softened a bit as he realized that Merle had a point. He looked over to see Merle leaned up against the tree examining his stump which had surprisingly cleared up a bit, it was still spilling puss but it wasn't bloody or dark anymore like before.

"What do we need to find?" Carl asked.

"Abandoned campsite," Merle said. "Or a house anything that would have supplies."

Carl watched as the redneck stood abruptly, his eyes turned sharp and it was evident that he heard something. The youth straightened himself ready to step out but Merle grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back, Carl was about to protest when a hand clamped over his mouth silencing him.

"Look."

Carl's eyes moved back and forth trying to see what Merle was looking for, it took him a few seconds but when he saw it the boy's eyes widened. He pushed Merle's hand away from his mouth and growled: "We can't!"

"Keep your voice down boy!" Merle snapped back in a sharp hiss.

Carl looked back out at the two survivors that seemed to be evidently lost and confused. They started to argue and one even shoved his partner backwards enough to make him stumble.

"Merle…," Carl whispered, he was fearful. He felt a nudge at his back and the youth looked to see Merle at his side – his wounded side. Merle wrapped his fingers slowly around the bullet wound like a snake slowly ensnaring its prey. Feeling a shudder run down his spine Carl shuffled forward and his steps turned into even steps towards the survivors.

"Hey!" one shouted spotting Carl easily.

The other survivor looked over and his angered expression immediately softened.

"You alri-."

Their guns immediately rose as soon as they saw Merle appear from the trees, and the expressions returned.

"Who are you?" the one with the hitchhiker's backpack demanded.

"I'm with the kid," Merle answered nodding to Carl.

The one wearing an open windbreaker looked at the youth. "Is that true?"

A lump grew in Carl's throat but the boy managed a small nod. "Yeah."

The guns were lowered however the cautious expressions remained.

"What do you want?" the backpack survivor asked.

"Supplies," Merle said boldly, Carl was surprised that he would get right to the point so quickly.

The other survivor scowled. "We ain't got a lot ourselves."

Merle pulled out his gun. "I'm not asking."

Both survivors immediately raised their guns in reaction but faltered when Merle pointed his own at Carl. The boy flinched himself and tried to run but Merle's hand flashed out and grabbed him near the stitched wound making Carl hiss with pain.

"Supplies. Now."

The backpack survivor hesitated looking over at his friend who was clearly trying to decide what to do. The windbreaker survivor lowered his gun and said, "We can split it alright?"

Merle nodded. "Sounds fair."

He looked back to see his friend in shock but didn't argue, instead angrily threw the backpack onto the ground and took out a bag of food and a full litre of water. The windbreaker survivor handed it over.

"Here," he shoved the items into Carl's arms, "Now get the fuck out of here."

Carl tried to apologize but the survivor wouldn't hear it and looked at the youth accusatorily as if the whole thing was his idea.

"Let's go," Merle whispered.

Carl ripped his arm out of Merle's arm ignoring the pins and needles that made his wound feel like it was on fire. He walked ahead a few paces hearing Merle give a small chuckle.

"Hey stop!"

Both Atlanta survivors turned to see the backpack survivor raise his gun and shoot three times. Merle and Carl ducked behind the trees avoiding the flying bullets.

"What the hell?!" the windbreaker survivor screamed back to his friend.

Before he could reply a shot rang out and the backpack survivor bent forward at an odd angle as a bullet flew through his gut, he fell to the ground moaning clutching where the bullet made its unkind exit. He pants heavily as he tried to breath evenly but it came out in heavy clogged coughs as blood started to dribble from his mouth.

It took a few moments for everyone to realize what happened. The windbreaker survivor back up, his mouth open in a silent scream he looked up at Merle in shock.

"What did you do?"

Merle pulled back the hammer on the gun.

"Merle!" Carl shouted but the redneck ignored him.

"Yer have five seconds boy," Merle said quietly.

The survivor stumbled back a few steps before completely turning back and running disappearing. Merle stepped forward and shrugged the backpack off the survivor. He tried to swipe at Merle but his energy was spent and his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

"Yer don't mind if I take this do ya?" Merle joked slinging the bag onto his shoulder.

The survivor exhaled then remained motionless.

"Nah…."

Carl gapped at Merle, a lump clogged his throat as he watched the redneck come over.

"Let's get out of here." It wasn't a suggestion, it was a command.

The youth looked past Merle to the dead survivor and as if on cue a familiar moan cut through the silence. Carl flinched.

"Unless you want to stick around to see if it's anyone ya know," Merle quipped.

Carl looked back at Merle he wanted to protest but his eyes landed on the backpack immediately he started to wonder what was in it, if there were anything actually useful, medical equipment even. Clutching the bag with a heavy heart Carl followed Merle back to the makeshift shelter.

* * *

A/N: _Sorry for the late update, please leave a review. Cheers - Spitfire47_


	33. Chapter 33

They stayed at the makeshift shelter for a few more hours before moving again, Carl felt a pang of guilt in his heart as the survivor's fearful expression flashed in his mind again. His legs were starting to grow numb from all the walking and his stomach growled in hunger but went ignored. His shoes were starting to split at the sides allowing sticks and other bristles poke and prod at Carl's feet making the walk more uncomfortable than it should be. Merle was a few steps ahead carrying the bag and his arm cradled against his chest. Both were equally exhausted however they couldn't stop, they had encountered a small party of Walkers and they had to make a hasty exit before they were smelt out.

Carl's mind was starting to cloud over as his stomach gave another growl this time a tad louder than before, he rolled his head feeling small cracks in his neck from stiffness and he rolled his shoulders. Suddenly something fell on his head and Carl gave a sharp yelp before falling over. Merle immediately whipped around taking out his handgun pointing it at whatever attacked Carl but he was surprised to see just the boy lying on the ground his eyes squeezed shut and his body tense. Merle felt himself jolt slightly too as something landed on his head and he felt his knees buckle. Feeling his head something wet coat his two fingers, he brought it in front of him to see that it was clear water. Rain. He looked up at the dim clouds that started to draw tightly together giving an ominous atmosphere.

"Come on," Merle commanded strongly, "hurry up now!"

Carl rose from the growingly damp ground as the rain started to come down more steadily. He and Merle ran forward until they came across a smaller party of Walkers, one who was missing an eye and its jaw broken smelt out the living flesh first and groaned alerting the others. Merle pushed the stunned Carl to the left and they ran listening to the Walkers that started to walk a bit faster.

The rain continued to pour dampening clothes and the heat mixed in with the rotten flesh making the air stink. The clouds darkened and a roll of thunder rumbled across the sky followed close by a streak of lightning. The rain didn't let up, it only got worse making the ground become muddier as every second passed and the visibility started to decrease as well.

Merle turned back and grabbed Carl by the lapels pulling the boy behind as he lined up the best before pulling the trigger. His bullet slammed into the Walker's shoulder but the second shot did the job and it crashed backwards tripping the one straight behind it. The other merely moved around the two fallen Walkers, not allowing distractions to stop them.

"Run!"

Carl didn't need to be told twice, he turned and gave a sudden sharp yelp as he fell to the ground. He looked back to see that his foot was stuck in the loose soil.

"Mother…," Merle decided to let the word trail off and he pulled the boy out of the gunk before pushing him forward.

"What do we do?" Carl shouted over the rain. It was now in visible sheets, the drops were so thick it was almost like it was snowing. Merle clenched his fists around the gun to have a better grip, his stump was starting to crack and the crust that had formed was melted away completely allowing blood to trail down in water rivulets. Merle hissed letting loose a string of curses before trying to keep the gauze covered the best he could however the damp white bandage was doing no use. Angrily he balled it up and threw the thing away knowing that he'd regret it later.

XXXXXX

Rick looked out the window watching the sheets of water cover the whole area blotting out the windmill, the graves and the barn. He turned back to see Lori standing at the doorway, she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed hoping that her husband would say something. Instead he looked at her flat abdomen with the knowledge that something was growing inside of her. A baby, a brand new life. When Rick learned his first though was to beat Shane's skull in instead he excused himself disappearing for two hours before coming back.

"Rick…?"

The leader turned, evident bags were under his eyes due to lack of sleep.

"Please you ha-."

Rick gave a sigh, through the silence it echoed cutting Lori off mid-sentence; making her falter. She looked on unsure of what to do Lori wished someone was here – anyone even if that person was Daryl. However even though the house was full it was soundless.

Rick didn't know where he was temporarily, he knew physically that he was on Hershel's farm – mentally he was lost, for the first time he didn't know what to think. _Lori is pregnant, _his mind reminded him. The leader gritted his teeth wishing that the three words would stop rolling around in his head but they continued to echo and seemed to get louder every second until Rick had a migraine. Lori didn't want to get rid of the child leaving with the only option of having it. Rick ran a hand through his hair, feeling sick and anxious a bit. Carl was missing again stuck somewhere with Merle and here Lori was having a child, a child who may as well be Shane's.

"I'll talk to Hershel," Rick finally said.

Lori let out a sigh of relief feeling the tension disperse a little in the room however some still lingered, those were the questions that she would like most to avoid.

"I thought you had died," Lori whispered after what seemed like eternity.

"So that gives you permission?" Rick snapped back.

Lori tried to reply, nothing came to mind – turned out that she didn't need to say anything as Rick brushed past her. She felt a chill run down her spine sensing his anger as he passed. Once he left Lori slowly let out the breath that she held in. As she was about to walk out of the room a small creak caught her attention making her give a whispered gasp. Turning around she spotted Shane looking through the front window, immediately Lori straightened, his clothes were drenched through the grain and he looked half-drowned. _How long has he been there? _Lori pondered, she turned away not wanting to look at his cross between hurt and angered stare. She placed her hands over her abdomen holding them there for a few moments feeling a couple beats before heading to the bedroom.

XXXXXX

The rain continued to pour for three continuous hours, the two hours were thick white sheets of downpour and on the last hour was relief as it slowed down to a trickle and at the end of the three hours there was just a light trickle that remained. Everything was soaked, Walkers were stuck in the mud and those who were lucky trudged along even slower than usual to no more than a slug-slow walk.

Carl felt his heart rate go down to normal, his chest burned and he started to shiver uncontrollably. He thought about the small blanket in the backpack that they had to drop because it was starting to become water logged which wasn't the best thing to run with while escaping from walkers. He looked down to see the Walkers clawing uselessly at the three truck, splinters dug into the finger causing blood to slowly trail down their rotten flesh.

Merle was in a tree not too far away, there was only one Walker that snarled and groaned at its base but it was able to move freely. He didn't exactly look much better than Carl, with his stumped arm dangling uselessly at his side like bait and the paler tone due to the infection. Merle leaned against the truck allowing himself to breath more steadier but that didn't make the nasally sounds go away every time he breathed. He took out his gun and fired into the Walker's head now annoyed by its constant moaning.

The shot caught the attention of the others and they looked over, their arms hovered in the air a bit and their hands were gnarled into claws. Carl unsheathed his knife and threw it at the nearest Walker impaling it right on the centre of the top of its head. Immediately it collapsed to the ground, the remaining two were torn between which living flesh to go after – which was the weakest. A Walker reached up attempting to make another grab at the youth but Carl twisted off one of the branches and swung upwards hitting the Walker across the face, a small line of blood spurted from the cut and splattered across the wet ground. When Carl drew back the branch he noticed something was clustered on the top, it took him a mere few seconds to realize that something was a piece of scalp. Taken back by surprise Carl threw the branch away as if it was on fire, realizing what he did Carl silently cursed himself for his stupidity not noticing the hand that reached up and wrapped around his ankle.

"_Argh!" _

Carl wrapped his arms around the tree branch just in time as the Walker pulled downward with surprising strength. He kicked wildly hitting the Walker a few times in the head, finally delivering a final powerful kick causing the Walker to fall backwards, a sickening crack echoed as its ankles snapped like twigs. Blood spurted from the torn skin as the bone pushed through ripping through the rotten flesh like scissors going through paper. It struggled to get up, while the other went for Merle who grimaced in pain, he took in a deep breath and jumped down and scooped up a handful of the squishy mud. He threw the mud from a safe distance it hit the intended target – the Walker's eyes. Its arms waved blindly but Merle kicked it to the ground before stomping on its head. The other Walker groaned and tried to bit down on Merle's leg, the redneck dodge just in time before landing on its head with both feet. Unable to grip the tree branch any longer Carl let go and landed.

"Come on," Merle said not wanting to waste any time, he looked in the direction they had to drop the bag.

Carl nodded in agreement watching Merle walk a couple steps before following himself.

They trekked through the mud with large steps moving as fast as possible at the same time so they wouldn't sink. Carl had a bit more difficult time since his steps were small compared to Merle's however the youth managed with only being a few paces behind. They came to a tangled area where branches and vines criss-crossed and twirled amongst each other making a net-like structure. At the edge of the structure was a large gaping hole where Merle had tossed the bag while simultaneously running for his life. With careful footing Merle retrieved the drenched bag with a grunt as he shouldered the mass weight.

"Where are we headed?" Carl asked.

Merle looked around seeing the area clear before he leaned up against the tree. He opened the bag and shuffled through, occasional squishing noises came from the bag as water had managed to soak right through. After a few moments Merle produced a soaked map where the ink had started to run making a swirl of colours rather than straight form lines.

"Which direction?" Carl asked again this time making the same curiosity shorter in sentence.

Merle took a few moments to answer.

"Let's just stay here for the night."

Carl did a double take – here? The place was nearly flooded and Merle wanted to stay, originally Carl would've protested however he saw a sickly look on Merle's face that he didn't see before or like.

"Where are we going to sleep?"

Merle looked up and so did Carl to the trees towering over both of them. Immediately the youth thought back to the earlier times when Merle had kidnapped him and he had slept up in a tree to avoid Merle completely. Carl rolled his shoulders remembering the mass stiffness that he had woken up with in the morning. A sudden rattle startled Carl and he looked over at Merle who had the antibiotic bottle in his hand, he peered in and looked back at Carl.

"Here."

Carl held out his hand watching two white pills fall into his palm, he was about to protest when Merle turned back and reached up to a low branch and hoisted himself up with a grunt. Carl looked up at the tree closest to him, he stuffed the pills into his pocket and then started to climb.

At the middle Carl stopped and looked over to see Merle through the branches of the two trees that had separated them. Carl was slightly glad for the alone time, his hand laid on the pocket that had the two pills and gave a small sigh leaning back into the rough bark – last time he checked there were three.

Through the day, the harsh sun evaporated most of the moisture save for few patches that were formed in more shady areas. The two remained where they were – out of sight and safe from the free Walkers and the ones that managed to unstick themselves from the mud. Thankfully their area was in the shade slightly to protect them from the heat however the a majority of the food that they had taken from the survivors had gone mushy to the near point of liquefaction the cans were safe however make Merle tossed a can of mixed vegetables over to Carl calling it supper. With much difficulty Carl opened the top without slicing himself on either the knife or the top, he had punched a hole near the edge with the blade first drinking the water feeling some energy come back before making jagged cuts to get at the solid food inside.

The sky dimmed as the sun set, Carl took out one of the antibiotic pills and placed it in his hand as if on cue his wound throbbed enticing the youth to take out the second. Carl closed his eyes not knowing after a few beats he popped the white pill into his mouth and swallowed with what little spit he had left. As the medication started to kick in, Carl felt his eyelids grow heavier until he finally gave in and fell into a deep sleep.

XXXXXX

Night came and went at what seemed like a more fast pace than usual so it wasn't long before the sun poked over the horizon and beamed rays of light through the trees – one of those beams hit Carl. The youth stirred in his sleep letting out a small moan of tiredness and tried to shift but something poked him in the back making Carl wake with a start. He rubbed the area where the stub of a branch had pushed in before looking around slightly disappointed that the sun was just coming up. Carl could remember times when the sun was already high in the sky and his mother banging on the door for him to get a move on.

Carl stretched feeling his muscles and bones stretch slightly and his wound sting as if he was being poke with a million pins and needles. He looked around and heard soft snoring a couple trees over. Carl wanted to call over but decided against it not wanting to have to deal with a grumpy companion where they were going. Where were they going? The question dominated the youth's mind, to him it seemed like they were going in no particular direction especially now since the map was ruined. He wanted to go back to the farm, back to the others now that he knew what it looked like. Carl stretched again this time his body felt more like his and he slowly climbed down and jumped the last branch landing perfectly on the ground. He looked around to see the area relatively safe the Walker corpses were still in view meaning that nothing had come through during the night which made Carl feel a bit less anxious as he stood alone on the forest floor.

As he stood Carl couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty, he had lost the Gameboy advanced that Morgan had given him. Though it wasn't actually lost since the boy knew where it was – it was the means of not having it or probably never having it again. Carl had stuffed the Gameboy deep down into the bag Morgan had given them with other provisions and that bag is currently located at the farm. He surprised himself about thinking about something so useless in a time like this yet Carl wasn't surprised at the same time knowing how much importance it was for Morgan to get rid of the item and give it to the next.

Carl wanted to go back to the farm, not just for the Gameboy but mainly for the group. He wanted to be with them, to see them for himself rather than go on with what his father had told him when they had their brief reunion. Did more people die? How are the other's coping with the pain? Carl wondered how he would be able to look at his mother now that he knew, even though it was from Merle the evidence had come and gone at certain intervals during their travels. And then there was Shane, the man who had saved them over and over the man they had relied on for so long. Carl closed his eyes feeling a sickening pressure in his gut he held his breath before letting it escape through his teeth in a soft hiss. Then without warning Carl bent over and threw up.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: _This chapter is rated M as it contains disturbing content. Spitfire47_

* * *

Merle woke around the middle of the day he was still a little groggy but was able to walk on his two feet. He found Carl sitting at the base of one of the trees staring at a dead Walker, the bag by his side and blade balanced on his knee. Merle walked up to him and nudged the boy in the side with his boot.

"Let's get going," Merle said.

Carl didn't look up. "Where are we going?"

Merle shrugged. "Unless you want to be Walker bait I suggest you get up."

Carl took the balanced knife off his knee and stood up with a small groan. He felt a small crack but shook it off, Carl picked up the bag and slung it over his shoulder, the weight was a bit heavier than expected making the youth buckle slightly. Merle walked over and shuffled through the bag until he found what he was looking for, a map and compass. The compass pin spun around once until it landed near the E. Carl went on his tippy toes to see and he cautiously asked, "Isn't the pin supposed to be pointing north?"

Merle snorted, "unless we want to go to Canada."

"Well where are we going?" Carl demanded.

The redneck raised an eyebrow at the boy's snap but ignored him looking back at the map before heading off. Carl waited for a few moments just staring at the man walking away before snapping out of his daze and running up.

"There's a road up ahead," Merle finally said sensing the boy only a few steps behind. "We can follow that until we find shelter."

"And if we don't?"

"Then get used to sleeping in trees."

Carl didn't say anything instead just continued to walk in silence.

XXXXXX

The road was much closer than either expected, as soon as they stepped onto the asphalt they were welcomed by vast fields that were dotted with stray Walkers who sauntered back and forth or just stood on the spot. In either direction, there was nothing no oncoming vehicle or other survivors. The sun made both slightly light-headed forcing them to walk through the brush in order to lower their chances of passing out in the middle of the road.

Merle had taken the bag for a while to release the weight off Carl's shoulders which were starting to turn a bit raw from the mesh padding. They wadded through the overgrown grass and bits of fallen tree branches, their jeans were torn at the bottom as they came into a bit of a clearing. Carl rolled the raw shoulder he gingerly touched it feeling volts of pain shudder through his arm and a bit in his chest. He pulled his fingers back to see blood coat a bit of his fingers. Merle grabbed his hand and looked at the blood on the boy's fingers. _God dammit…_Merle groaned. He opened the bag and rummaged through it only to throw it a couple feet in anger; out of all the things in the bag there wasn't any bandages. _Completely useless piece of- _

"Hey!"

Merle whipped around taking his gun out, his eyes narrowed as he saw the driver raised his hands while giving him a joshing grin. There was another survivor in the sun roof he was armed with a semi-automatic rifle and the shadow of another was visible.

"It's alright," the leader said with a strong Southern drawl. His hands lowered, one rested on his handgun while the other was on his hip. "Name's Elias."

"What the fuck do you want?" Merle growled aiming the muzzle at the leader's head.

"You guys look lost."

"None of your damn business."

The leader studied Merle closely. "That's a big bag you've got there, mind if we take a look?"

Merle was slightly caught off guard, usually when people wanted stuff they would use banter or a sob story to disguise what they wanted. This Elias however was just getting straight to it which made the redneck slightly on edge as well as more angry.

"Piss off."

The shooter in the sun roof raised his gun and aimed it at Merle, the passenger window rolled down and a shotgun was aimed. Elias smirked and slowly took out his gun as if mocking the two then inclined his head ever so slightly.

Two people burst from their hideout, one kicked Merle in the back sending him sprawling to the ground the other made a grab for Carl who dodge and took out his knife. The boy stabbed but the man dodged it easily and grabbed Carl's raw shoulder making him give a sharp yelp of pain not giving the youth a chance to blow the elbow to the face. Dazed Carl fell and curled into a ball trying to block out as much pain as possible. His attacker grabbed Carl by the lapels and hauled him to his feet before putting him in a headlock. Carl tried to escape but immense pressure was applied to his throat and the thought of passing out crossed his mind. He looked over to see a gun pressed against Merle's skull.

"Their bag," Elias commanded.

The bag sailed through the air and he caught it easily. It only took the leader a few seconds to rummage through the bag before deciding it was a piece of crap. Elias took out a cigarette and lit it, he took in a drag blew out the smoke and asked: "You guys with anyone?"

Neither spoke. Elias looked over at Carl who tried to squirm out of the hold but with the lack of food and water made the youth weak so there wasn't any contest. He walked over.

"Get away from him!" Merle shouted he tried to get up but his head snapped back as a pistol was struck across his face. Carl tried to kick Elias but a punch to his mid-section made Carl gasp in pain as bile rose in his throat making him gag. The man released Carl and the boy tried to kick again but Elias grabbed a handful of the boy's hair and dragged him over until both were in front of Merle.

"You don't fuck with me," Elias said matter of factly, "you fuck with me -," he took the cigarette out of his mouth and then stabbed the burning end into the base of Carl's neck. The youth let out a pitched scream as his skin bubbled. Merle made an attempt to grab Elias's throat but it only took one person to easily hold the weak redneck back. Carl's scream was cut off as Elias clamped a hand over his mouth. "And people get hurt."

Merle struggled as best he could but he was kicked in the abdomen making him double over in pain. Elias released Carl letting the boy drop to the ground Carl groaned his hand covering the burned area and tears fell freely down his cheeks. Elias motioned one of his men over.

"We'll take the kid, leave the bag."

Upon hearing this Carl tried to get away but the man grabbed his ankle and easily pulled him back as if the boy weighed nothing.

"What about their group?" a member asked.

"Doesn't matter," Elias said tossing the dead cigarette, "just banter."

Merle tried to break free but a punch was delivered to the back of his head making him see stars. He watched helplessly as they continued to drag the squirming youth towards the back of the jeep.

"Boy will be a nice stress reliever," Elias said as a sickening grin spread over his face. He leaned in keeping a bit of distance away from the enraged redneck but enough to taunt him. "How 'bout we give him a test run huh?"

Carl and Merle both shared a horrified expression that ended when Elias grabbed the boy's arm Carl screamed digging his heels into the ground but the leader easily dragged him to the centre and into a kneeling position. Choked sobs escaped from the boy's throat as he tried to get away, Elias grabbed the back of his neck and held him down. Merle continued to struggle until near exhaustion.

"Just relax…," Elias whispered. "You're gonna have to get used to this."

Carl tried to kick back but Elias easily pinned him down. With the same sick grin he looked back up at Merle while hooking his thumb around one of Carl's pant belt loops.

"Any words of advice?" Elias said with a nasty grin as he looked at Merle.

The redneck suddenly pushed backwards making his attacked stumbled, Merle whipped around and then stabbed the bit of jagged bone from his stump into the man's gut and ripped to the side. The man wailed trying to push Merle off but Merle stabbed the bone into the man's face causing a line of blood to spray another member. Merle turned back and raised the bloodied stump, the jagged bone speckled with guts. The other members recoiled in surprise slightly unsure of what to do. Elias got off Carl and pulled the youth to his feet, wrapping an arm around his neck.

"Move and I will snap the boy's neck," Elias growled, he placed a hand on the top of Carl's head. Merle glowered at Elias who slowly back up to the vehicle. "I suggest that you get a move on in the other direction."

Merle looked around to see Walkers in the field across the street become aroused by the smell of fresh blood. He strained to move but the dark glare in Elias's eyes told him that the leader wasn't lying about killing the child.

"Say good-bye kid, becau- _argh!"_

Elias let go of Carl and gripped the stab wound in his thigh, he stumbled back into the jeep letting out sharp cries of pain. Merle dashed forward pulling Carl behind him the youth clutched the bloodied knife while on the lookout for any Walkers. Merle stalked up to Elias who took out his gun and shot wildly in his direction Merle dodged it in time running for the closest tree keeping out of sight while Carl ducked behind thick brush.

"Come on out you fucker!" Elias shouted his bloodied hand waved wildly in the air.

Merle looked over to where Carl was hiding, through the brush he saw the boy staying as still as possible. He drew in a painful breath before looking down at his stump, some of the bone had chipped over revealing pearl white specks in the red lumpy veil, his whole body was trembling with adrenaline and Merle wasn't sure how long he would be able to keep this up but he knew one thing was for sure; this guy had to die. He looked back to see that Carl was no longer in his hiding spot Merle frowned as he looked around to see Carl's foot behind one of the trees nearly perpendicular to his own hiding place.

"Come on out," Elias called up again.

"We gotta get going!" a member suddenly piped as they took down an oncoming Walker. The others took up the panic and waved their guns around.

Merle took advantage of the temporary chaos and dashed over to the torn up body, he plunged his hand into the ripped abdomen and then threw a bloodied organ into the middle of the panicked group, immediately the nearby Walkers gained speed and attacked. Screams and wails of pain were sent up into the air by those who doomed, Elias tried to get back into the vehicle but a Walker bit down on his arm tearing a large chunk of flesh. The shooter in the sun roof ducked back into the vehicle and started up the vehicle, as soon as he heard the engine's starting roar die off he immediately stepped on the gas pedal and drove out.

"Let's go!" Merle shouted to Carl grabbing the bag, the boy didn't need to be told twice and picked up one of the fallen rifles as he ran by. Merle picked up the other and followed close behind hearing the dying screams behind.

XXXXXX

They tried to follow the road as much as possible but they were run off by a small pack of Walkers that were attracted from an impressive distance due to the scent of fresh blood. Merle and Carl took a wide arc around them only taking out a few but a majority of the pack had ignored the two humans as their senses were overpowered by the slaughter not too far away.

Merle was still shaking but it was more controlled as the adrenaline that once surged like tidal waves through his body started to disperse leaving nothing but weary muscles and laboured breaths. His stump sparked with pain as other bones from other bodies had embedded into the flesh causing some leakage in areas.

Carl stumbled a few times still in shock, he had tired long ago but he forced himself to keep running and keeping up with Merle who was a good five steps ahead of the youth. His mind replayed what had happened with Elias and would've happened which scared the boy senseless. Carl tried to shake the thoughts away but they continued to circulate to the near point of the youth breaking down completely.

Finally coming to a stop both leaned up against trees gulping down breathes of air, they allowed themselves to slide down the trunks and sit on the ground feeling their legs go to sleep. More bile crawled up Carl's throat and he turned to the side to let fly. Merle gingerly wrapped up his exposed stump biting the inside of his cheek as sharp stings of pain sent shockwaves up and down his arm. He looked over to Carl who was sitting with his arms wrapped around his knees, his fingers shook but the rest of his body seemed to be still. Merle sat down at a safe distance not wanting to disturb the youth, his own mind was still trying to get over what had just happened how close Elias was to raping the twelve year old. Anger rose in Merle but it distinguished as fast as it had come as all the energy in his body was spent. A sudden cracked sob broke the silence and Merle looked over to see the boy curled up into a tight ball his body wracked with sobs. Merle looked over unsure of what to do while pain and exhaustion took over.

"Carl…," Merle whispered his own voice was hoarse. His mind went from the horrific scene of Elias hooking his thumb around Carl's pants to his skin being ripped from his face by a Walker. He felt his muscles tighten as the two images burned into his mind. God knows what Carl was thinking.

The boy looked up, his eyes bloodshot from crying and his chest heaved from the heavy sobs. Tears continued to pour down in rivulets. Merle felt a pang of guilt as he looked back he was ready to speak when a series of familiar growls and moans interrupted the two causing each to stiffen. The redneck rose from the ground ignoring the tingling feeling in his legs he looked around while taking out his gun. He looked down the sights and saw a single Walker but from the large chorus of unintelligent speech Merle knew that there were more; much more.

"Come on," Merle urged as he shouldered the bag. Carl felt his breath clog his throat but he clumsily rose to his feet and walked over to Merle.

"Dammit," Merle cursed, "start climbing."

"But-."

"Those things'll be on us and we won't get five steps without going down."

Carl was about to protest again but he realized that Merle was right and he jumped upwards to the lowest branch, hoisting himself up Carl tried to block out the groans and hisses that got louder and clearer. He continued upwards before hugging the trunk in order to keep his balance. He looked down and he made a face as a horrific rotting stench filled and burned his nostrils. Carl was used to the stench of the undead but this was overpowering making bile crawl up his throat once again but this time he managed to hold it in.

Underneath a legion of Walkers passed by not even noticing the humans up in the trees overhead, they bumped into each other, into trees and a went off in their own direction going after scents of living animals.

Merle and Carl watched in awe as the Walkers continued on like one mass amoeba. After what seemed like eternity and the last few of the Walkers were gone the two stayed up in the tree for a little longer before deciding it was safe enough to go down. As soon as Merle dropped from his tree, a stray Walker from the enormous pack made an awkward turn as it raised its arms intending to make a grab for the redneck. Merle punched it in the face making it fall down then stomped on its face a sickening crack echoed in the air. Not wanting to attract any more attention Merle grabbed the bag and Carl knew that it was time to move. Merle looked at the crinkled map and then looked back at Carl. The boy looked more stable than he had a couple minutes ago.

"There're a few farms around," Merle said however he was convinced that the boy didn't care.

Merle adjusted the bag on his shoulder and then started to walk he could hear Carl follow after a few seconds. He felt another sting bit into his stump before settling, the air was tense around the two and the redneck knew that Carl wanted to ask something but was keeping it inside. Another pang of guilt made Merle slump slightly as he heard another cracked sob coming from behind, he side glanced to see Carl trying to hide the tears but they kept coming eventually Carl just gave up trying to hide them, concentrating more on trying to keep up.

Again Elias entered Merle's mind and he felt his muscles tensed – what if he had just left the child back in the city? Would he have ended up being eaten by Walkers or survive long enough to be guarded by four men armed with high powered rifles? Did he save the youth or sentence him?

* * *

A/N: _End of season 2. There will be four chapter of winter and the introduction of the Governor. Spitfire47_


	35. Chapter 35

The wooden door gave another violent jolt, the windows threatened to cave in as the blizzard assaulted every inch of the cabin. Another high pitched whistle rose in the air as the wind pushed through the cracks making small puffs of snow fluff spurt through. The furniture was crusted with a thin layer of ice already and the blankets had long since frozen into long thick ropes. Small dead creatures dotted the floor, their mouths a gap from exhaling their final breath and now frozen; stuck fast to the floor. The dulled wood had remnants of coloured paint and bore hash marks from a previous survivor that had stumbled upon this place.

Carl drew closer to the glowing embers in the small wood stove until he was sure that his coat would burst into flames. The coat was made of thin material definitely made for more of a fall season but taken off the back of a dead survivor in the beginning of winter there was no chance of complaining. The attire completely engulfed the shivering child, the bottom fanned out behind and the zipper was done up and the front drawn in for more warmth. Carl's eyes were half closed due to exhaustion, his mind was clouded and his entire body shook from the cold. He looked over to the rattling window to see the blinding white snow still coming down with such power. His father's hat threatened to tip over again and immediately Carl placed both hands on his head to hold the hat down; what was left of his family.

XXXXXX

Carl and Merle had circled around trying to find shelter, they had discovered numerous abandoned farms but Carl was secretly on the lookout for one in particular – Hershel's. Scavenging what they could from the places they visited they weren't able to gain much, the crops were all dead, houses were already pillaged from survivors that had managed to get to the farms before the two and there were more Walkers than usual strangely enough.

It took the two four days to get to Hershel's farm, it was the worst out of all. A whole barn was burnt to the ground Walkers were all over the place stumbling this way and that. Merle and Carl moved quickly slashing as fast as they could using a knife in one hand and a gun in the other. They made a mad dash to the vehicles seeing it empty, the familiar RV was coated with blood on the inside and a few Walkers seemed to be sleeping inside. The house was all boarded up for the winter, inside Carl found their bags lying in the corner including Rick's sheriff hat. Carl took it all.

XXXXXX

The youth's stomach rumbled angrily, it's been days since either had last eaten. They had taken only what they desperately needed which was food and water mainly but there wasn't much plus a hatchet that they had found near the shed. Carl wanted to close his eyes, his mind sometimes tempted him telling him just for a few seconds but Carl was scared that he wouldn't wake up. He looked over to Merle who was fast asleep, his stump wrapped tightly in gauze with a jacket wrapped over top to keep the wound from freezing and prevent another forced amputation.

Days ago before the storm, Carl and Merle were on the hunt for food it wasn't long before Carl heard a loud thump on the ground and the youth jumped, spinning around and aiming at the unconscious Merle. At first he was shocked but then he realized that the infection was growing worse and his body was trying to conserve as much energy to shut it down.

The infection had escalated two weeks ago, through their travels both scavenged whatever medical supplies they could especially pain medications and antibiotics. It seemed to be doing well at first but when the snow started to set it was hard to keep proper body temperature. Raiding through houses and a warehouse to look for proper equipment to keep warm but the unknown survivors had beaten them to the punch. Their luck changed when they stumbled upon a pile of dead bodies, the heads were shot so reanimation was of course impossible. The survivors had coats and boots on, everything that Merle and Carl needed.

The days stretched on and a week seemed a whole month. Time was of no concern to either and all that mattered was find shelter whenever the sky began to grow dark. Nights were colder and the snow was like a silence for Walkers, allowing them to tread without making a sound especially in the thick fluff.

Yesterday Merle went unconscious again luckily a shelter was in sight but it was still difficult for the youth to drag the redneck through the snow. He had to take a break twice on the way shooting down Walkers as well as catching his breath as the wind picked up blowing snow into his face. When Carl arrived he had to use his whole body weight to open the door since he didn't have much energy in one hand. Inside Carl used what energy he had left to cover Merle as best as possible before using the broken chair as kindle to make hot embers. Once that was done Carl collapsed onto the ground, beaten and weary, his eyes fluttered thrice before closing.

XXXXXX

The youth watched Merle shifted restlessly in his sleep, Carl couldn't help but wonder how Merle had. What was going on in the man's body, was it winning or losing? Was it fighting the best possible with the aid of the pills or was it trying to fight on its own; naturally? Carl sat, awake slowly drinking a can of chicken broth that had been buried in the embers the bottom a brilliant reddish yellow. He used a piece of the jacket that had fallen off at the seams to protect himself from the hot metal. Carl turned back to the outside window seeing the windows bang violently in their frames, the door rattled ominously. The youth drew the jacket as much as possible around his body feeling the wind slam against his lanky body. Carl let out a small sigh as sipped the can, hoping that the blizzard will pass soon.

The next morning the blizzard did pass slowly but surely the problem that remained was Merle who still hadn't woken from his induced sleep. Carl looked over feeling a bit of guilt and dread, he wondered if he should continue on but being alone meant more trouble more him especially if he were to encounter a group like Elias's. The boy shuddered, remembering but it was easier now to push away the horrible thought than before.

"_Mmnnn._"

Carl jumped startled by the sudden noise he whipped out his gun and pointed it at Merle. His heart beat fast against his ribcage.

"C…Carl…."

The youth just stared dumbfounded.

"Merle…?" he asked cautiously.

The redneck looked up again Carl noticed the paleness and the thin layer of sweat on his forehead. Carl slowly put the gun down but didn't feel content to actually put it away.

"Where…?" Merle whispered his voice was hoarse from use.

"Found a cabin near a clearing."

"Walkers?"

"Nothing, I think they're all buried underneath the snow."

Carl put his gun away and then set some chicken broth near the embers allowing it to heat up. Merle watched before sliding upward feeling his body protest, but having lain for so long made it numb as well. He looked over at Carl who was tending to the heating can then asked: "Anyone?"

Carl stiffened slightly but shook his head.

During their travels, Carl demanded that they be on the lookout for the group it started out as an angry outburst at first when he heard Merle grumble about his father. When Merle had the infection Carl practically refused to move another step saying that they couldn't go through the whole winter just the two of them, they needed people – they needed a group. Carl was still a child after all, his knowledge was limited as well as his actions, he didn't know how to cure infections of any kind with limited materials, nor did he even know how to do a tourniquet. Merle was the adult, but he was the one who was infected with blood poisoning.

XXXXXX

The next day they decided to set off once the snow had melted a bit from the sun yesterday, it was easy to walk through since it was fluff, the Walkers had no problem walking through it either which made it a bit of a problem because Carl was most the one who was fighting off the dead. The sun glinted off the white snow so it was difficult for them to see they continued to tread on through the bit of clearing leaving a bit of a bloody trail behind then entered a bit of forest that was less dense than the others they had crossed through. Finally they both stopped when Merle stumbled nearly falling over again. Carl dug through the bag and took out the antibiotics he tossed the bottle and watched as Merle swallowed a couple. They both leaned up against the tree feeling slightly winded and felt the cold slice through their clothing.

"Where is the next town?" Carl asked.

Merle took out the map and studied it for a few beats. " 'bout a couple miles or so."

There was a pause.

"Are you going to be alright?"

Merle clenched his jaw casting a glare at Carl who turned away but didn't back down.

"Just asking…"

Rather than answering Merle just pushed his way past the youth who waited a few seconds before continuing, they stayed close even though the fresh tint of anger lingered between the two. Merle bit back the pain as some strings from the gauze bit into his wound Carl pretended not to notice knowing that Merle would only snap at him.

Two months of off and on weather made both slightly unpredictable, with no one else around to talk to the two fell into a bit of silence. Usually when they talked, they argued over which to go and who to leave alone. Carl didn't agree to Merle's way of finding supplies by waving a gun around in people's faces forcing them to give supplies. At times Carl felt like turning on Merle but he didn't, he knew he never could and that infuriated the youth. Merle on the other hand noticed Carl's continuing change in behaviour but he wasn't exactly surprised and Merle was never really compelled to call Carl on it – he didn't see a need to.

They continued to trudge through the snow surprisingly most of the snow from the blizzard had melted now due to the blazing sun. Carl opened his coat feeling a bit overheated in it despite its light material, he looked behind to see Merle shift uncomfortably as he too felt the heat. Carl looked around watching for any movement.

Months of taking out Walkers and skirting around smaller towns as well as aggressive survivors, the youth was able to make out slight movements he was able to catch things that before he probably would not have. As well as having to move quickly from one place to the other and escaping hordes of Walkers, Carl felt more confident in his strides. He still had the handgun Merle had given him from the very beginning as well as another he had picked up off a dead survivor.

They continued forward stopping once in a while to take a breather, they used the snow to their advantage with the snow that had fallen from the blizzard was nothing but fluff, no rain or ice. They made it to the town in good time but the hunger had grown too much to ignore and the pains started to return. They quickly scouted around the town, moving through the alleys and taking out Walkers until they found a pantry. They didn't hesitate their caution was temporarily overrun as hunger took over.

Inside they quickly looked around finding a few cans of vegetables and coup but sadly, nothing solid. However it didn't matter; it was food. As they put cans into the backpack, a sudden blinding light made Carl gave a sharp yelp of surprise and Merle looked up.

"What the fuck?!" an angry voice growled, the sound of a hammer being pulled echoed in the room.

"Run!" Merle shouted, pushing Carl off the side as a hasty shot was fired. It missed both and the flashlights danced along the walls as they tried to find the escapees.

"Keep looking," the angry survivor growled as his friend was about to protest.

Carl looked over to see a window that he could get through breaking the glass would make noise and it would take him a bit to get up the wall. Carl looked around to see the two survivors moving into the room now he spotted a bit of Merle who was closer to the door. The youth quickly look back to see the two survivors near the back, if he could just get to where Merle was…. He took the risk and made the mad dash.

"Get back…!" Carl felt something wrap around his ankle and he fell to the ground, he kicked wildly feeling his heel hit something hard as a small vibration ran along the bottom of his foot. "Fuck, you little shit."

A strong arm was wrapped around his neck and Carl struggled even more twisting and turning this way and that in desperation. Carl was turned to see Merle loosing horribly to the other survivor.

"Stealing from us huh?" the survivor hissed into Carl's ear, "bad move."

Carl struggled but his head snapped backwards as he was shaken, stars danced in his vision temporarily. He looked to see Merle not moving at all and worry set in.

"What the fuck's up with that guy?"

The survivor who was shouting angrily before spotted the bandaged appendage and drew back.

"This guy got himself chopped up nicely."

"Stay away from him!" Carl shouted before he could stop himself.

The two looked at Carl then the angry survivor spoke.

"Dumbass isn't even worth our time," he said aloud, "no doubt he'll be dead within minutes."

The one holding Carl released the boy and watched as he took out his gun.

"A little late for that kid."

The angry survivor went through their bag, taking back the cans of food daring Carl to shoot but the boy stiffened and didn't nothing. Once the food was taken back the angry survivor dropped the bag.

"Good choice."

Carl looked out the corner of his eye to see the other survivor aiming his shotgun directly at the boy's head. The two walked back towards the front exit and was about to leave when the other survivor turned back.

"Just be sure the two of you get out by nightfall."


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: _Hey readers sorry for the lateness, working grave shifts for the past few weeks so I'm a little off. If this chapter is short I do apologize so I decided to put in a little, lets say, gift at the end. Spitfire47_

* * *

Carl tried to tend to Merle's infected stump the best he could but it wasn't the lack of supplies that forced him to make rash decisions, yet his lack of knowledge. The youth wished that the man his father was with was here…Hershel was it? Carl looked around the dark pantry seeing a bit of orange light cracking through the dirt streaked window. He knew that the two men would probably return to see if the two trespassers were gone or not – if not a swift death was probably be a consequence of their tardiness. Carl struggled to his feet, weak from lack of food and water, his energy both mental and physical spent to the limit. He looked down at Merle with weary eyes.

"Come on," Carl whispered in a hoarse voice giving Merle a bit of a shake. The redneck groaned in pain trying to rise to his feet but he faltered a couple times before finally managing to get to his feet properly. He shook his head his body gave an involuntary shudder as a spasm of pain ran through him. Merle walked a few unsteady steps then looked down at the bag that Carl was holding. The youth pressed a finger against his lips and motioned to follow but in a hurried gesture. Merle obliged while giving a weak smile, Carl was starting to remind the redneck of Daryl how his younger sibling would sneak around behind people's backs. Quickly the two made their exit before the two survivors came back.

Outside the wind swept the weightless snow around like moving water across the frozen streets, except for a couple Walkers trudging slower than usual from the cold Merle and Carl were the only ones living beings. They walked briskly in hopes of finding proper shelter but the windows were either boarded up, frozen solid or broken as well as the doors leaving no option for shelter in the small town. Abandoned vehicles dotted the side of the street one even right up onto the sidewalk turned on its side. The only good thing about the ominous scene before the two was that the snow had finally stopped falling leaving a good few inches of powder on the ground.

Merle gave a small side glance at Carl. "Do you know how to hotwire?"

Carl raised an eyebrow. "I'm twelve."

"So that's a no?"

The youth frowned giving him an _are-you-seriously-asking-that- _look and Merle gave a mere shrug. Both walked over to the nearest vehicle door. With night drawing near neither wanted to take chances on walking out on the road and the stores were probably not any better. To their surprise the door was unlocked so they quickly climbed in and locked the door.

It didn't take long for the inside to start stinking like day old sweat and blood. Both however gotten used to the rhonchi stench as well as the scrunched up space the two adjusted accordingly before listening to each other's hollow breathing. After a few beats Carl took out one of the cans he had taken from the pantry and stabbed his knife into the top moving it around carefully not wanting to lose his grip. When he had a good sizeable hole Carl placed it to his lips and drank deeply. It was soup was thick so it was hard to go down his throat but Carl managed, he passed the can over to Merle who gulped down the cold thickness. Giving a satisfied sigh the redneck leaned against the seat and closed his eyes. Carl took the can back and looked up to see Merle already asleep. He looked down at the crusty bandage on his stump that looked loose. Carl wanted to fix it but he made a mental note to deal with it in the morning since for the first time in months did Merle finally looked relaxed. Carl took another small gulp from the can and then set it down on the ground. He tilted his dad's sheriff hat forward slightly just so that it fell across his eyes before allowing sleep to take over.

XXXXXX

Streaks of light flashed through the dirty windows of the vehicle, one landed on Merle making him squirm slightly he let out a low moan of exhaustion. His right arm was completely numb and felt a bit heavier than usual, which wasn't a good sign at all. He rolled his shoulder feeling his stiff muscles protest but Merle just gave a small sigh and looked towards the back seat to see Carl still asleep.

The only thing that they still hadn't gotten used to was the Walkers that were all gathered around the vehicle prodding and pushing against the doors, their groans pierced through the windows and their nails clinked against the glass. One even managed to find the door handle and tugged but the door Merle locked the door in time.

Walkers poured from the stores started towards the vehicle.

"Aw fuck," Merle hissed, he reached to the back and shook Carl's shoulder. The boy stirred slightly but didn't wake making Merle grit his teeth in anger. He shook again this time non-too-lightly. Carl's eyes finally snapped open and widened as soon as he heard the Walkers outside the car. The youth looked around and saw the right road of the intersection was better cleared. All they had to do was find a way through the small wall of Walkers. Merle spotted it.

"Ya ready?" Merle called back taking out a knife. Carl took out his own blade and brandished it ready to push open the door. "NOW!"

Carl opened the door slamming it into the Walker behind it and stabbed the one in front of him in the eye. He slashed another across the face, Carl then made a mad dash to the road but a Walker grabbed him from behind. Carl let out a pitched scream feeling pressure dig deep into his shoulder, he stabbed the arm then went directly for the face. The Walkers stumbled backwards falling completely but was surprisingly still alive. Carl brought the knife down again and again until there was no face at all instead a large mess of scrambled flesh.

"Come on!"

Carl looked up to see Merle already disappearing around the corner, the youth scrambled to his feet and ran after him listening to the howls of the undead coming from all directions. He easily caught up to Merle who was already getting winded. They scanned the area trying to find shelter but Walkers kept pouring out of the stores. Carl and Merle slashed this way and that but it was quickly becoming overwhelming. Merle stabbed a Walker in the face then shoved it through the wall, Carl quickly followed behind slashing quickly not caring where the blade landed but just to get out of there alive.

"Hurry!" Merle said tossing the Walker into another. Carl didn't need any convincing. They dashed down the street a thunder of moans followed them down the road and right into the forest.

XXXXXX

Daryl shuddered slightly under the heat, he had his own small fire going to melt down the snow and use it to clean his weapons. He looked over to see everyone sitting on placed logs each trying to catch their breath in the slightly frigid air. As he started to clump snow into a tin can the hunter heard the crunch of footsteps in the snow, Daryl grabbed his blade inverted and prepared to attack when he suddenly stopped seeing the person was Carol. She flinched as she saw the blade coming upwards, she watched as Daryl gave a hissed sigh as he stamped his blade into the snow.

"I brought you some food," Carol said placing down the plate on the ground near the fire. Daryl immediately recognized the meat he had caught and something that looked like carrots except they looked rotten.

"Glenn and Maggie found some cans of vegetables when they were in town."

Daryl grumbled then looked back to see the melting snow flood over the edge of the tin can.

"Why don't you come over and sit with us?" Carol quickly said before Daryl could fly into an angered fuel ramble.

"Gotta clean some guts off my crap," Daryl said raising his blood crusted crossbow.

Carol nodded then quickly looked down at the snow. A few beats of silence passed before Carol looked back up at Daryl trying to keep the sympathy out of her eyes but it was hard.

None of them gave up they just toned down the search for Carl and Merle. It was clear that some had lost hope but tried to stay positive anyway so that the others who still had a flicker of hope left didn't feel isolated. They checked through buildings whenever possible but always came up empty handed, when Maggie and Glenn would go into town they checked too but found nothing.

The group tried to keep their movements to a minimum especially when they came in contact with other groups. They stuck to where they knew they had decent protection from both the elements and the Walkers. The group was in constant exhaustion, splitting their time between fighting, running, hiding and trying to keep up to their leader's ever changing emotions.

It wasn't a secret that Rick was still being affected by his son's absence. His attitude had changed, his demeanor was darker and his tone was colder and more cut. When fighting Walkers his attacks were more wild and unexpected and when confronting other groups it was easy for Rick to burst into anger.

Carol took off her coat and sat on it, Daryl tried not to pay attention he tried to concentrate on cleaning his knife but he kept missing clear bits of dirt. Daryl looked over to see Carol sitting there, he knees drawn to her chest and her arms cross lying on top of her knees. Carol side glanced the hunter than turned her gaze to the small flames that waved with the wind.

"Here…."

Carol looked over to see Daryl taking out a poncho that he had scavenged from a thrift store, out of one of the duffel bags clipped to his motorcycle. He handed it to Carol who hesitated slightly but slipped it on as a bit of wind ruffled through her sweater.

"How ya holdin' up?" Daryl asked going back to cleaning.

Carol took in a chattered breath. "Alright..."

"And Sophia?"

Carol shrugged and muttered, "Okay."

Daryl nodded then turned back to his crossbow but it was hard to concentrate as he thought about Merle. A sudden tidal of anger gripped the hunter and with one swift move, he got up and kicked over the hot water over the fire. _Sssppffff. _There was a few beats of silence that was all that was needed to have Daryl realize what he had just done.

"Crap."

Carol sighed then motioned Daryl to come over the hunter hesitated.

"You're starting to shiver."

Daryl looked down at his hand, it was still he was about to tell Carol off when a small shudder ran through his body. He walked over and Carol leaned against him wrapping one arm around his waist, Daryl stiffened a bit under her touch but he relaxed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Slowly Carol placed her head against his shoulder and let out a soft sigh. Daryl looked at the woman and then looked up to see that no one was paying attention, and for a few brief moments Daryl felt relaxed.


End file.
